<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As One by chilly_flame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477667">As One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame'>chilly_flame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, alternate janet frasier is a main character here, post heroes II, pre ripple effect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some months after the events of "Heroes II," a visitor throws Sam's world into chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New-fangled 2021 Author’s note: Yeah, this story is old! It was published during the show's original run, post Heroes II and almost two years before the SG1 episode “Ripple Effect,” which sadly did not rip off the storyline of this fic. I did not do an edit, just a pure transfer, so I hope it’s readable. One million thanks to Ralst, who has been maintaining the bulk of my old fanfic for so long and so wonderfully. I decided to add this piece to my overall archive, along with all my other SG-1 stories, which will hopefully not take forever to upload.</p><p>Original story notes: Warning--if you don't want to read about an alternate Janet, this story is not for you. Herein, our lovely, heroic Doc Fraiser is no longer with us. Story departs from canon at the end of Heroes II, so be aware.</p><p>THANKS: go out to Xander, for the both the idea and the constant stream of encouragement, and Gail, for lots of edits and moral support.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apophis lashed out, raking the hand device across her cheek. His eyes flashed yellow. "You *will* tell me the address of the site. Now."</p><p>She laughed in his face, tasting blood as it dripped down her cheek. "No."</p><p>In his anger, the Goa'uld made a tactical error, which momentarily gave her the upper hand-- he grabbed her by the collar and threw her into the window facing the gate. The shatterproof glass lived up to its name by remaining in one piece, and she crashed to the floor, landing face down. The force of the blow was strong enough to knock the air from her lungs, but she stayed conscious, biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain. She would play dead.</p><p>"Jaffa," Apophis shouted, "take this Tau'ri filth to Teal'c. I want him to prepare her for interrogation." Moments later, two hands hefted her up and dragged her from the room, down the stairs, and into the hallway. She had no clue where she would be taken, but the first order of business was to escape. Estimating how much time she had left before the naquada reactor blew, she came up with roughly fourteen minutes. If she could only make it down the two floors to her lab, she might survive.</p><p>That is, unless she fell into a world that was worse off than this one. At the moment, that didn't seem likely.</p><p>Apophis and his Jaffa would struggle with the computer system for a while longer before realizing it was destroyed; she prayed the wipe would be complete when the virus ran its course. Not that it would matter, since the bomb five floors down would effectively annihilate everything within the mountain, and with luck, the mothership hovering above it as well. That's what she was counting on; what they'd all counted on when the evacuations began three days prior. Hammond was relying on her. "Try and get to the Alpha site, Major. We'll be waiting for you," he'd said, a meaty hand landing on her shoulder.</p><p>"Yes, sir," she'd replied, knowing she'd never see him again. There was no way she'd get there. She'd have to go it alone, either making it through the mirror or dying on the base.</p><p>As her feet dragged along the concrete, she considered the notion. She didn't dread death; she'd faced it so many times in the past three years, it almost felt easier to let it come, to let the next fourteen minutes pass without any more effort. No, she said to herself, no fucking way was she going to sacrifice everything and let Apophis win.</p><p>There, they were passing the elevator. No more hesitation, she thought, and put a steel reinforced boot through the Jaffa's armor at the knee. He howled, and she jammed a hand into his unprotected windpipe before shoving her palm straight at his nose. Driving upward, she felt the crush, and the blood spurting all over her. She ran, and only saw one armored Jaffa as she threw the door to the emergency stairwell open. She flew down the steps, taking four at a time. Oddly, instead of fearing for her life, she wondered why the hell those minions bothered with that clunky armor; she was ten times faster than they were.</p><p>Shouts followed her as she powered through the door. One more corner and she'd be there, but a burning filled her brain before she registered the staff blast to her shoulder. She was relieved it was her right arm again; if she got out of this alive, she'd still have her dominant hand mobile. Instead of losing speed, the blast spurred her on, as did the clanking footsteps following behind.</p><p>Finally, she pulled open the door and slammed it shut behind her, knowing she'd have only seconds before they'd get inside. Miraculously she'd left the controller on the top her desk. She flicked a button, and the mirror came to life. On the other side, a dark room waited. Over the past few days she'd flipped through dozens of scenarios, but this one was the most interesting to her-- the most mysterious. The quiet blackness made her decision a simple one. This would be her destination.</p><p>When Hammond had told her of the gravity of their situation, she'd volunteered herself to be the one to take care of the business at hand. There was nothing for her here except her military family, and even the closeness of her unit wasn't enough to fill her. She knew the mirror was the answer. Even though a team had had some trouble with the first (and only) trip to an alternate universe, she knew the device would be what would either save or kill her, in the end.</p><p>The door burst open, and she fell through the looking glass.</p><p>The Jaffa screamed in anger, and blasted his staff at the mirror. It went black, and she was shrouded in total darkness.</p><p>Again, the quiet struck her. She was resting on cool concrete, and for a moment, she laid her aching head on the floor, welcoming the chill after the furious heat of battle. Finally, she lifted her head and got to her feet, reaching out to feel whatever might lay in front of her.</p><p>With the motion, lights flooded the room, and an alarm screeched above her. So much for the blessings of silent darkness. Looking around, she realized she was in a storage room filled with Egyptian artifacts, file cabinets and boxes. She still had the mirror's control in her hand, and quickly she slipped it into the pocket of her BDUs, just in case. Checking out her surroundings, she realized she was most likely back on the mountain--but in a different version of it.</p><p>When she bumped a shelf, the staff burn on her arm screamed in agony, and she swayed weakly with pain. Swallowing to keep from throwing up, she leaned over for a moment, praying not to faint after making it this far. Taking a few deep breaths, she moved to the door of the room, and wondered how long she'd have to wait before something happened.</p><p>Not ten seconds later, the door slid open to reveal a solid line of soldiers greeting her with their P-90s locked and loaded, pointed in her direction. "Don't move!"</p><p>She raised her left arm but kept her right pinned to her chest, the pain preventing her from lifting it in surrender. This was the moment she'd waited for-- had she made the right choice? Would the darkness mean death, or a second chance at a life she had yet to really live?</p><p>"Holy shit," a soldier said. "Dr. Fraiser?"</p><p>***</p><p>Sam had been taking a weak stab at her book on wormhole physics when the call came through. The motion sensor had been tripped in the storage room holding the Quantum mirror, and she ran to the elevator to find out who (or what) had come through. She hoped she hadn't made a mistake in convincing General Hammond to keep the mirror on site; he'd wanted it taken back to the secure facility in area 51, if not destroyed. Sam preferred to keep it close in case they needed it in the future. For what reason she couldn't articulate, but she wanted it nearby.</p><p>Rounding the corner, she saw the line of men guarding the door to the room, guns drawn. "Stand down!" she heard someone shout. That sounded promising-- it wasn't likely a Goa'uld if they were standing down. At the other end of the hall she saw O'Neill trotting toward her destination as well, Daniel close on his heels. They were all such busybodies, she was surprised Teal'c wasn't with them.</p><p>They met at the door. "Hear anything yet?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Nope, just got the news," Jack replied. "Think it's another copy of you?" he quipped.</p><p>A space opened up amidst the line of men, and a small figure, apparently injured, was ushered through. A dark curtain of hair blocked the woman's face from Sam's view, but she was definitely female. Sam's stomach flipped, clenching in on itself for reasons she couldn't immediately identify. She was familiar...</p><p>Suddenly Janet Fraiser's deep brown eyes were fixed upon her, wide with surprise. The wave of emotion that greeted Sam was shocking in its variety; elation, anger, and shock all mixed with the unimaginable sadness that had settled on her nearly six months before when Dr. Janet Fraiser was killed in the line of duty. Her dearest friend was dead, but somehow here she was again.</p><p>"Janet," Daniel squeaked. "Oh God."</p><p>His voice brought Sam out of the haze she'd slipped into. She blinked a few times, taking in the person who was absolutely not the Janet Fraiser she'd known. Dressed in an outfit identical to Sam's own black shirt and green pants, she seemed taller and more muscular than her old friend. She was also injured. "Has someone--" She started again, clearing her throat. "Has someone called a med team?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am," Sgt. Adams replied. "Right after we recognized her."</p><p>"You have me at a disadvantage," this Janet said, and Sam wanted to cry at the sound of her voice. "You all seem to know me, but I don't recognize any of you."</p><p>Sam realized there was blood dripping from the woman's face. She pulled one of her father's handkerchiefs from a pocket and stepped forward. "Janet," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking, "I'm Samantha Carter." She reached out and pressed the cloth gently to the face that had haunted her dreams for months. Janet flinched beneath her touch. "You're hurt," she said lamely.</p><p>The woman shrugged, and from the expression that followed it seemed as if she'd forgotten how badly she was injured. "I've been hit before, it's not bad. I must look a sight, though," she said, touching her fingers to Sam's hand as it rested along her cheek. "Those hand devices sure do leave a mark."</p><p>At that moment, Sam felt something odd; like a spark of recognition. Faint, but present nonetheless, it was unmistakable. This Janet had some form of naquada in her blood, but she wasn't a Goa'uld. Sam hoped.</p><p>Janet stared back at her, eyes narrowed, and Sam wondered if she felt it too.</p><p>A moment later, the med team arrived, followed by General Hammond, and Sam knew she'd have to wait to learn more about this woman who looked very much like her lost friend, but was surely not the same.</p><p>***</p><p>The blue eyes of the soldier, Samantha, beckoned to her from behind the shoulders of the medical team, but she'd have to wait. There was something there, something familiar that she couldn't put a name to. But it was pushed to the back of her mind when General George Hammond's face came into view.</p><p>"Would someone care to fill me in on the situation?" he asked, the familiarity of his presence so welcome that Janet felt a great weight lift from her.</p><p>"The sensor was tripped, and this is who we found, sir," said the man Samantha had called Sergeant Adams.</p><p>Hammond looked down at her, his mouth dropping open slightly in recognition. "Dr. Fraiser," he said quietly. "Well."</p><p>Janet was surprised to realize the man was at a loss for words. She knew she'd have to bring up the subject at some point, so now would be better than later. "I take it my double is here, on base. If so, I should go back to the mirror and try again-- I've seen the effects of entropic cascade. If you could clean me up--"</p><p>"No," Hammond interrupted. "Your double, our Doctor Fraiser, that is, she's... We lost her, some time ago."</p><p>Of all the things he could have said, nothing could have shocked her more. Why she could have accepted her own death more readily than a counterpart's was a subject she'd consider at a later time. "Lost her?" she said, looking for more details.</p><p>"She was killed in action," Hammond said. "Almost six months ago."</p><p>It felt like she'd been thrown against the wall. A medic pressed her to lay down on the gurney. Something stung her arm; she flinched away, but it was too late. The drug took effect almost instantly, and quickly Janet searched out the blue eyes that had gripped her so strongly before. She blinked, trying in vain to focus, until she found them once more. She recognized the grief now, and wished she could reach out to hold her hand.</p><p>***</p><p>Sam sat near the bed, unable to tear her gaze away from the sleeping form. The claw marks marring Janet's cheek had been treated with a salve, but the bruise on her forehead was turning terrible colors. Even understanding that this Janet was a totally different person than the one she'd known, it tore at Sam's heart to see her so injured.</p><p>A line of antibiotics dripped steadily from a bag above them, hopefully healing the damage done by the staff blast. Sam wondered how much this Janet had suffered in her own world, and how she'd gotten here. She hadn't spoken since she'd lost consciousness in the hall. Sam wished she'd wake up.</p><p>Hammond hovered behind her. "This was unexpected, Major Carter," he finally said. "I'm not sure if I'm relieved or angry that I listened to you about keeping the mirror on the base."</p><p>Sam turned to him. "I believe she'd be dead if we'd destroyed the mirror, sir. Whatever happens, I'm glad we were here for her."</p><p>He nodded. After a few seconds, he added, "It's going to be difficult."</p><p>Sam knew he was right. "We need to give her asylum, General."</p><p>"I've already put a call in. I'm not anticipating any problems in that area. But still..."</p><p>Sam understood. Hammond had taken Janet's death as hard as anyone. He felt he'd failed to protect their doctor, a healer, who never should have been in the line of fire in the first place. They'd all failed her, and it still bothered Sam that she hadn't been by her side when it happened. Maybe she'd have been able to do something--</p><p>"God, I forgot how much these burns hurt," said a gravelly voice from the bed.</p><p>Sam's head whipped toward the sound. It shouldn't have felt as good to see Janet conscious, but it did, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She smiled. "You're awake."</p><p>An eyebrow lifted. "You're quick."</p><p>The sharpness of the quip cut Sam more than it should have. "Sorry to state the obvious."</p><p>A sly half grin crept across the bow shaped lips. "I'm teasing you, Samantha. Believe me, I'm very relieved to be awake." Glancing over Sam's shoulder, Janet said, "General Hammond, you are a sight for sore eyes."</p><p>Hammond stepped forward. "You know me?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," Janet replied. "It's very good to see you, even though you're not, you know, you."</p><p>The general smiled. "I know exactly what you mean, Doctor."</p><p>"If you don't mind, sir, I go by Major. No one's called me doctor since the week after I got my PhD."</p><p>That perked Sam's interest. "What's your degree in?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Particle physics."</p><p>Sam could not have been more surprised. "Are you serious?"</p><p>Brown eyes blinked. "Um, yes?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I just, I wasn't expecting that. Our Janet, I mean the Janet that I knew, she was a medical doctor, specializing in infectious diseases. She was never too up on the more theoretical aspects of the science we do here."</p><p>"A medical doctor?" Janet winced. "That's not really my bag. I have, shall we say, issues with needles, so I'm conveniently ignoring the one stuck in my arm. The pain meds are helping in that respect." Another lazy grin tipped Janet's lips, and Sam found herself fascinated by the shape of her mouth. It was so much the same, but Sam knew she'd never seen that expression on Doctor Fraiser's face, ever.</p><p>Hammond's voice snapped her out of the reverie. "Can you tell us the circumstances of your journey here, Major?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. We began evacuations of the base and certain factions of government and civilians three days ago, when Apophis' ship was detected moving in our direction. All personnel departed a few hours before I came through the mirror. I remained on base for two reasons: one, to send a virus through our network, designed to fry the server and everything attached to it as soon as someone tried to activate the gate. Two: to arm a naquada reactor powerful enough to take out the mountain and whatever ships were in the immediate vicinity. I had about nine minutes to spare before I came through the mirror. We didn't have a lot of preparation time, so I hope like hell it worked."</p><p>Sam was curious that Apophis was a player so late in the game in the alternate reality. "How long has your gate been active, Major Fraiser?" Sam tried not to grimace at the way the foreign title sounded coming out of her mouth.</p><p>"Nearly four years, but I didn't come to the project till close to three years ago. I'd taken leave from the service to do a fellowship at CERN, and when my year was up I was contacted by one General George Hammond regarding a top secret program in need of some fresh blood. That was the beginning."</p><p>"Were you working in theoretical physics with CERN?"</p><p>"Yeah. Who knew I'd be able to put into practice what I'd spent my whole life imagining to be true?"</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt your scientific discussion, Majors, but we do have some more immediate concerns. I take it that you have no plans on returning to your world in the near future Doc-- Major Fraiser?"</p><p>"No, sir. If at all possible, I'd like to request permission to stay on here. I know it's a lot to ask, and I'll submit to any tests or security checks you'd require of me. I- I have nowhere else to go."</p><p>The split second verbal stumble was the first moment that Sam got an inkling of the loss this woman had experienced.</p><p>The General's voice was calm and reassuring when he spoke. "Thank you, Major. I should have a final answer for you in the next few hours, but I'll be honest: I won't take no for an answer in this situation. I will do everything in my power to provide you with the opportunity to ake your home on this world. Depend on it."</p><p>"I will, sir. Thank you."</p><p>"I'll take my leave now. When you're up for it, I'd like you to give an in depth briefing to myself and the members of SG-1. In the meantime, rest up. And don't worry, you're safe here, Major."</p><p>Janet smiled. "Thanks again, General."</p><p>He nodded once, and when he looked at Sam, she could easily read the message in his eyes: take care of her. He was gone a moment later.</p><p>Sam again focused on brown eyes that had softened with the General's departure. "He's a good man," Janet said. "A lot like the man I knew."</p><p>Not knowing any words to comfort Janet, Sam reached out and took her hand. When the dark eyes slipped shut only a few moments later, Sam knew she'd made the right choice.</p><p>***</p><p>The pain ripped through her shoulder, and Janet did her best to pull away from whatever was causing it. But it seemed the more she pulled, the worse it felt. Her throat was raw, and she opened her mouth to scream.</p><p>"Janet, wake up!"</p><p>Her eyes flew open. "Goddamn it!" She grabbed at her arm before she realized it was covered for a reason, coming fully awake and aware. "It hurts!"</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'll get someone!" Samantha insisted. "I'll be right back."</p><p>Panting from exertion, Janet nodded once. Seconds later, Major Carter appeared with a nurse, who quickly adjusted the valve on her IV line. "I'm going to be sick," Janet managed. A basin was thrust beneath her chin just in time, and she lost what little was left in her stomach. Sweat trickled down her temples, and she tried to catch her breath as Samantha wiped at her mouth and tucked her hair behind her ears.</p><p>Finally, a wave of relief swept through her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the drug took effect, and her muscles relaxed instantly. She exhaled, moaning out her thanks before dropping back on the bed.</p><p>Janet heard Samantha flop back into the chair near the gurney. She opened her eyes and glanced over, noticing that the blonde looked rumpled and exhausted. It struck her that she had no idea what time it was, or why this woman had remained by her bedside. "What are you still doing here?" she asked.</p><p>Samantha blinked once before looking down at her hands. "I thought maybe… I didn't want you to be alone."</p><p>The sentiment touched Janet. "I'm glad you're here."</p><p>"I can't imagine how hard it was to leave everyone and everything you've known behind. It must have been terrifying."</p><p>Shrugging, Janet replied, "Someone had to stay. I'm short on family, so I seemed like the most logical choice." She smiled. "Besides, I didn't have anything better to do."</p><p>Her weak attempt at a joke fell flat. "You don't have any family?"</p><p>Janet swallowed. "No. My parents and younger brother were killed when I was 14. Car accident. My grandparents raised me, and they died a few years ago, so, that was it."</p><p>"I'm sorry." She assumed from the surprise in Samantha's expression that her counterpart's family was alive and kicking. Janet didn't want to know the details right now-- the complications could be astronomical. Not to mention confusing.</p><p>"And you're not married?"</p><p>"Ah, no." Janet wondered if homosexual marriage was legal in this universe. Maybe she'd ask someone later, if she couldn't get her hands on a computer to do some research. "Not even a remote possibility."</p><p>"Oh." There was an awkward pause. "If you want some privacy I can take off--"</p><p>"No!" Janet said. "Please, stay. But it must be late, and if you don't mind me saying so, you look like you've been ridden hard and put away wet." The moment the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to take them back. A blush suffused her face--the drugs had provided a loose tongue as a side effect to pain relief.</p><p>Samantha ran a hand through her adorably tousled hair and grinned. "I'm okay. I got some sleep here, before you woke up."</p><p>"I didn't mean to wake you so suddenly. I get night terrors from the drugs sometimes."</p><p>"Dr. Warner mentioned he saw scarring on your injured arm. You said earlier that you'd been hit before. When did it happen?"</p><p>"Last year. A stray shot followed us through the gate when we were ambushed on MR-725. It was dumb luck that it didn't kill me."</p><p>Samantha's form stilled, and the faintly curious smile disappeared from her face. "Yeah."</p><p>Even with the drugs muddying her thoughts, Janet knew instantly what had happened to her double. "So your Janet-- it was a staff blast?"</p><p>Blue eyes were suspiciously bright as they stared back at her. "Yeah." Janet watched as Samantha tried to bring herself under control, but soon a river of tears spilled down her cheeks.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Samantha."</p><p>Her lovely face crumpled for a moment before she wiped at the tears with a sleeve. "I'm sorry… It's been months and it doesn't seem to be getting any easier." Her eyes met Janet's. "I don't usually break down like this, I'm sorry," she repeated.</p><p>"Don't apologize, please. I'm sure seeing her face on me isn't helping."</p><p>Sniffling, Samantha replied, "It's a little confusing. I've missed her so much, and now you're here... For a moment, when I saw you, I wanted to believe it was all a mistake. But it wasn't. I chose her uniform. I saw her in the casket." She let out a little sob. "God, it was so hard."</p><p>Janet felt tears sting the cuts on her face. She held out a hand, and Samantha grabbed it before coming closer to carefully enfold her in an embrace. Though they'd only met hours before, Janet again felt the connection forged almost immediately when their eyes first met.</p><p>Softly Samantha cried on Janet's shoulder, a smooth hand resting on her undamaged cheekbone. Janet ignored aching ribs and gently rocked her back and forth, wondering if anyone would mourn her loss the way this woman mourned the other Janet's. She doubted it.</p><p>***</p><p>Sam moved her head and groaned at the pain shooting through her neck. The angle she'd slept in had numbed the pinky and ring finger of her right hand, and she flexed them rapidly to try and get her blood flowing again.</p><p>Shivering from the chill in the room, she glanced around and saw that her new friend, if she could call her that, was asleep. She looked chilly too, curled up as well as she could despite her injury, so Sam set off to find a blanket to cover her.</p><p>She found only scratchy woolen blankets that looked like they'd been around since WWI in the med lab's storage closet. A few minutes later, she returned to the infirmary, armed with a down comforter from her quarters for Janet and a sleeping bag for herself. She knocked the thermostat up a few degrees before moving a gurney closer to the only other occupied one in the room.</p><p>As gently as she could, she spread the comforter over Janet's battered body. Her form turned under the new weight of the heavy down, and sleepy brown eyes looked up. "Tethys," Janet breathed. "Priem ta shree, tal ma."</p><p>The words echoed in Sam's brain as Janet's eyes slid shut. It was Goa'uld, she knew, but she was unable to translate. Dr. Warner had confirmed to Sam earlier that this Janet had a protein marker comparable to her own. She recalled the sense of recognition when Janet first stepped from the storage room, now even more curious to find out if it stemmed from an experience like hers with the Tok'ra. However, she guessed that Tethys was a name, and it wasn't familiar.</p><p>As Sam settled into her sleeping bag, she gazed at Janet's scarred face, so calm in repose. The mystery of Major Janet Fraiser deepened with each passing moment.</p><p>***</p><p>Thirst woke Janet eventually, and it took a few moments for her eyes to focus. There was a man sitting beside her bed, staring at her with a rather constipated look on his face. "Could you get me a glass of water?" she asked him.</p><p>"Yes, of course," he said, before clumsily pouring her a cup from the bedside table. "Here you go."</p><p>"Thanks." She sipped slowly, just in case. "Have we met?"</p><p>"No, actually, sorry. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson." He held out a soft hand, and Janet shook it. "I'm on SG-1. Uh, that's what we call our primary gate team. Was it the same where you come from?"</p><p>"Yes, in fact. I was on it."</p><p>Daniel's eyebrows flew up, but the constipated look remained. "So you weren't a doctor?"</p><p>Janet was amazed word hadn't gotten out by now about her differing career path. "Not of medicine, but I have a doctorate in particle physics."</p><p>"Really!" Daniel exclaimed.</p><p>She smiled. He seemed an unusual sort. "Yes. I was promoted to Major last year."</p><p>"Interesting. Well. Since you don't recognize me, I take it I wasn't involved in your Stargate program?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not."</p><p>"Interesting," he repeated.</p><p>Janet drank some more water while thoughts flew across Daniel's extremely expressive face. He seemed to be working something out inside his head.</p><p>Though hesitant to interrupt him, she asked, "What happened to Samantha?"</p><p>"Oh, you mean Sam?" Janet nodded. "She's with General Hammond. They're working out the details of bringing you into the program. We haven't done this before, though we ran into a situation similar to yours a few years ago. Since you don't have an identity or a security clearance in this reality, there are some things they need to take care of."</p><p>"Does it look like I'll be able to stay?"</p><p>"Oh yes! General Hammond would have insisted. He was very fond of our own Doctor Fraiser-- there's no way he'd send you away if you wanted to remain here."</p><p>Grinning, Janet said, "This world seems as good as any. It's a lot more stable than the one I left, considering there aren't serpent guards all over the place." Her stomach spoke up at that moment, yowling noisily enough for Daniel to hear. "Sorry about that. I haven't eaten for a while."</p><p>Daniel got to his feet. "You're hungry, of course! I can get you something from the commissary. It's not haute cuisine, but it will fill you up."</p><p>"Sure. Is it morning?" The lack of windows or a watch left Janet with no clue of the time.</p><p>"Breakfast should still be on the menu."</p><p>"I'll take anything but cottage cheese." Daniel nodded and headed out. "Thank you so much, Dr. Jackson."</p><p>Just before he walked through the doorway, he turned back and said, "Call me Daniel."</p><p>Leaning back, Janet wondered how the scratches on her face were healing. She'd been instructed not to touch them, but they were starting to itch, as was her arm. "Lt. Harkins?" she called out.</p><p>Seconds later, he appeared. "Yes, ma'am?"</p><p>"Do you think I could get a mirror?"</p><p>He frowned. "Your scabs haven't really started healing yet. Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes. I'd rather know if people are going to run from the room once they see me." Especially people like Samantha Carter.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>He returned with a mirror, and Janet took a hesitant peek. Letting out a sigh of relief, she relaxed. "Whew. I thought it would be worse. Last time I was in the infirmary, my eye was the size of Texas. This is nothing." There were four parallel lines across her cheek, almost like a swipe from a big cat's paw. The bruise along her forehead wasn't bad either; it was already starting to fade from angry purple to brown. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I could use something to ease the itching, if you have it."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>As Harkins applied the salve to her face, Daniel returned with a tray loaded down with food. When the smell of pancakes hit her, her stomach rumbled even more loudly than before. "Hurry up, Harkins, the monster must be fed!"</p><p>Daniel slid a tray on wheels over her bed, and Janet's eyes widened when she saw the amount of food he'd brought with him. Fruit, two kinds of bagels, pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, orange juice, coffee and milk. "Is this all for me?"</p><p>"I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I brought everything."</p><p>His kindness warmed her. "Thank you, Daniel. Really."</p><p>"It's nothing."</p><p>She dove into the pancakes first, and though it was a challenge with one hand, she made do. During the meal, she learned more about Daniel: his history with the team, the loss of his wife, and the remarkable story of his death and eventual return to this world. It sounded unbelievable, but she'd seen so many unbelievable things in the past three years it didn't seem impossible.</p><p>Since she ate so slowly, she was only halfway through everything a half an hour later, and Daniel showed no signs of slowing down his storytelling. She'd recognized his intelligence almost immediately, and he appeared genuinely interested in becoming her friend. Even in that short time, she could see why he was such an integral part of SG-1.</p><p>She was shoveling hash browns into her mouth when Samantha and General Hammond arrived. "Hi Daniel, Major Fraiser," Samantha said.</p><p>"I have good news, Major," Hammond said. "We've received official word that you may stay permanently. There are still some issues we need to work out, but we want to induct you into the program here, if you're willing. I'm not sure where you'll end up, but we always have room for capable scientists."</p><p>A weight lifted from Janet's shoulders. "Thank you, sir." She was embarrassed to feel tears in her eyes.</p><p>"You're welcome, Major." He placed a hand on her good shoulder. "You're family now." The memory of her own General doing the same thing swam up, nearly choking her with emotion.</p><p>She wiped surreptitiously at her tears before they could fall, and Samantha offered her a tissue. "Sorry," Janet said.</p><p>Her three new friends waited till she'd composed herself. "What sorts of things will you need from me?"</p><p>Hammond replied, "As I mentioned earlier, a briefing regarding the history of your program, as well as some of your experiences as a member of a team."</p><p>"She was on SG-1 in her world, General," Daniel interjected.</p><p>Samantha's eyebrows rose, as did Hammond's. "With the way all three of you have reacted to that news, I take it my counterpart wasn't much of a soldier," Janet said.</p><p>Sam smiled. "She held her own more than once, but she was much more comfortable with a giant needle in her hand rather than a P-90."</p><p>Laughing, Daniel added, "Colonel O'Neill could tell you some stories about her ability to wield a needle with deadly accuracy. She did enjoy paying him back for his comments about her height."</p><p>Ah, that sounded familiar. "Really?"</p><p>"She never forgot *Napoleonic power monger,* and he paid dearly for that one for about four years straight."</p><p>Smirking, Janet said, "I'm not surprised. That's much more creative than any I've heard for a while, I'll admit."</p><p>"How are you feeling, by the way? You look much better than you did last night. Your bruise is already starting to heal," Sam said, reaching out to touch her hair, but hesitating before making contact.</p><p>"It's not bad. My arm is itchy as hell, but that will pass in a day or two. I could probably do the briefing this afternoon, if someone could get me an outfit that closes in the back." She was quite aware of her state of undress beneath her hospital gown. "After a shower, that is. Not to be indelicate, but I stink to high heaven."</p><p>"Okay, then," Hammond said. "Major Carter, perhaps you can help Major Fraiser with a shower and some BDU's. We'll convene for a briefing at fourteen hundred hours. See you then."</p><p>"See you, Janet," Daniel said with a little wave.</p><p>"Thanks again for breakfast, Daniel," she called out as the men left.</p><p>"No problem. Bye, Sam."</p><p>Samantha eyed the half filled tray of food still on the tray. "Did you share?" she asked.</p><p>"No, but he brought everything on the menu. Are you hungry?"</p><p>"I missed breakfast. Do you mind?"</p><p>"Not a bit. I'm full."</p><p>Samantha made room at the foot of the bed and pulled the tray closer to her. As she spread cream cheese on half a bagel, she said, "Can I ask you about something that happened last night?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"There was this moment in the middle of the night, when I pulled a blanket over you. You looked up and said, ‘Tethys,’ and then I think you said something in Goa'uld."</p><p>The dream came back to Janet at that moment. It took place on the first Tok'ra planet she'd visited, where she'd begun to really know Tethys. Her own memories blended with her former symbiote's, and she realized that Samantha Carter bore a vague resemblance to the Tok'ra. She couldn't decide if it was her coloring, bearing, or otherwise, but something of the major reminded her powerfully of her lover.</p><p>Her dead lover.</p><p>"I should start out by asking, have you met the Tok'ra?" Janet began.</p><p>Samantha nodded. "Yes. We've been in contact for more than five years now."</p><p>Janet blew out a breath. "Well, last year, I was on a planet, assisting in an evacuation, when I performed CPR on a fallen soldier. When my mouth touched his, something jumped into me, and we were joined."</p><p>Sam's eyes were enormous. "Oh my God."</p><p>"I know, it was strange for me as well. But it was a Tok'ra, not a Goa'uld. Her name was--"</p><p>"Jolinar of Malkshur," Sam said flatly.</p><p>Shocked, Janet could only nod.</p><p>"That must have been what I felt when we met. I knew you weren't Goa'uld, but I felt the protein marker she left with you. Did you feel it too?"</p><p>Frowning, Janet replied, "I felt something unusual, but how do you mean?"</p><p>Moving closer, Samantha looked intensely into her eyes. "Major, in this world, I was the one that Jolinar jumped into. She was hiding in a soldier on Nassya, and when he was near death, I happened upon her. She used me to leave the planet and escape the Ashrak that was chasing her. Until he caught up with her. Er, me."</p><p>A chill slid through Janet's body, and she fell back on the pillow. "Oh my God."</p><p>Samantha nodded. "Exactly."</p><p>"Then you must have known Tethys!" she said excitedly. "Is she still alive?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, who is Tethys?"</p><p>"Host to Lantash, the symbiote. Jolinar's mate. Did you know her?"</p><p>Sam's face fell, and Janet's heart dropped along with it. "I didn't know Tethys. In this universe, a man named Martouf hosted Lantash. He-- he was killed two years ago in an... in an accident."</p><p>The loss slammed into Janet nearly as hard as it had the first time. "And Lantash?"</p><p>Samantha looked as if she was struggling with a powerful emotion. "He and his new host died last year in a raid on a Tok'ra stronghold."</p><p>Janet's heart broke. She knew in her mind it was possible Tethys, or even Lantash, wouldn't be alive in this world, but the chance had been in the back of her mind when she chose to leave her world. She'd never loved anyone as she had Tethys, and a second loss felt almost impossible to take. Even though in her head Janet knew that their relationship began because of Jolinar's influence, that fact made it no less powerful. She covered her mouth and allowed a fresh set of tears to fall.</p><p>A hand squeezed her leg. "Did you know Lantash, or um, Tethys, well?" Sam asked.</p><p>Looking up at Samantha, she saw the loss reflected in her gaze. "Not well enough. We were only together a few months before Tethys was killed, and there wasn't time enough to find a new host. I begged her to allow me to blend with Lantash, but they both refused." Janet paused for a breath. "I never knew why."</p><p>"When you say you were *together*, do you mean..."</p><p>Janet said softly, "We were lovers."</p><p>Samantha swallowed, taking a break for a minute before she continued. "How long were you host to Jolinar?"</p><p>"Barely a day, but it felt like a lifetime."</p><p>Nodding, Samantha said, "I know what you mean." She scrubbed at her hair until it stuck out into seven different directions, giving Janet the first smile she'd felt for a while. "Was it the Ashrak?"</p><p>"Yes. He killed her, and I almost died as well. Jolinar-- she gave her life to save mine."</p><p>"It happened that way for me too," Samantha said. "But I didn't become, uh, involved with Lantash the way you did."</p><p>"Martouf must have been very different from Tethys. She was..." Janet recalled the softness of Tethys' eyes as they'd fastened upon her, and the way Jolinar's memories of their lovemaking combined to make the Tok'ra impossible to resist. Not that Janet had tried. "She was the most charismatic and beautiful woman I'd ever met. Actually, you-- you remind me of her."</p><p>Samantha looked shocked. "Me?"</p><p>"Yes." Janet left out the fact that she'd felt that same visceral attraction to her as she had to Tethys, but she figured the message was clear enough. "She was tall, like you are, and her eyes were the same blue, like the sky, or the ocean, depending on her mood. But her hair was longer than yours, so long that I'd wrap myse-- my hands in it," she corrected hastily. "Anyway, it's more a feeling than a true resemblance."</p><p>Sam cleared her throat, shifting in her seat.</p><p>"I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable, Major," Janet said, suddenly realizing that equating her new friend with her dead female lover might pose a problem.</p><p>"No, no, it's not that. I'm just... Surprised, I guess. I felt a very deep connection with Martouf, but the timing never seemed right to do anything about it. He was... very dear to me. Losing him was difficult." She looked away. "It was harder because I fired the shot that killed him."</p><p>Janet caught her breath. "Oh Samantha."</p><p>***</p><p>Sam threw herself on the bed in her quarters, emotionally drained. She's spent the past two hours comparing notes with Major Fraiser, and it was much more complex than she'd expected. Though they shared parts of a history because of Jolinar, their universes diverged following their respective joinings. Sam had calmly listened to the story of Janet's romance with Tethys, mourning with her when she explained how both Tethys and Lantash were eventually killed. Though it had happened almost a year before, Janet's grief remained a palpable force.</p><p>Sam had told her own stories about Jolinar, her father's blending with Selmak, and their experiences with Sokar and Binar on Netu. Eventually, she explained what happened with the Zatarc device, and the memories of killing Martouf came flooding back when she put them into words. Describing the experience with Lt. Elliott had been less emotional, but Janet's reaction to his eventual death, taking Lantash with him, had worn out both of them.</p><p>Pulling the comforter over herself without sliding under the covers, Sam set her alarm for 1:45. She had a couple of hours to herself, and she knew she'd need every minute if she wanted to survive the briefing later that day. If the morning had been tough, the afternoon would probably be worse.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Sam stared at the ceiling, unable to relax. Snippets of her conversation with Major Fraiser, or Janet, as she was trying to call her, kept running through her head. Hearing that Janet had become romantically involved with Lantash's female host Tethys had been... interesting. It brought up Sam's own insecurities about her decision (or non-decision) not to get involved with Martouf, and she wondered again if she'd made a mistake. Their situations had been different, but Janet had shared a beautiful past with Tethys, and she'd made it apparent that she would not trade a moment of it for an easier path.</p><p>That brought up another subject Sam couldn't seem to let go of: Janet, involved with a woman. Her new friend didn't have any hang-ups about loving someone of the same gender, and when Sam had asked if Jolinar's influence had something to do with that fact, Janet had replied succinctly, "No." Was this Janet gay? Had she ever been married like the other Janet? Did she leave someone behind when she'd come to this world?</p><p>Sam had even more questions now than before. It was going to be a long day.</p><p>***</p><p>Daniel turned out to be the one to help Janet find a shower and some BDUs. Following her marathon conversation with Samantha, she'd pleaded exhaustion, and when the major left, Janet had promptly fallen asleep. Fortunately Daniel had come to the rescue just in time, bringing her to the base showers (conveniently located in the same place as her own base's showers) and delivering clothes. He'd also helped wrap her bandage in the plastic provided by Harkins to keep the wound dry, and though it hadn't been spectacular, the shower had been refreshing.</p><p>"Is the base set up the way it was in your reality?" Daniel asked as he led her to the briefing room.</p><p>"Yep. So far it's all exactly the same. It's a little unnerving."</p><p>"I know what you mean. My first trip through the mirror was tricky, mainly because I didn't realize I'd left here till well after the fact."</p><p>"Really? Will you tell me about it sometime?"</p><p>Smiling, Daniel pushed up his glasses. "Of course. With pleasure." He gestured to a chair at the rectangular table, and Janet sat. She adjusted her sling carefully and glanced around the room, eyeing the planetary map with great interest. She'd definitely have to get a closer look at it later.</p><p>Her heart leapt in her chest when she saw the Jaffa enter the room, even though Sam had explained the circumstances of his presence on the team. Her last run in with Teal'c had not been a pleasant one, and she knew she'd have ended up tortured by him had she not made it through the mirror. Swallowing her initial reaction, she stood up to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Major Janet Fraiser." It sounded silly to her ears, since obviously he knew who she was.</p><p>"I am Teal'c, Major Janet Fraiser. I am pleased to finally meet you," the huge man said.</p><p>His calm face unnerved her, but there was a smile in his eyes that she hadn't expected. "Thank you, Teal'c."</p><p>"Have we met before in your previous reality?"</p><p>Janet chewed on her bottom lip. "Yes, I'd uh, made your acquaintance some time ago."</p><p>Clasping his hands behind his back, he asked, "Was I a member of SG-1?"</p><p>"Well, no. You were still the First Prime of Apophis."</p><p>"That is regrettable. I can assure you, Major Fraiser, that you have nothing to fear from me." His hand enveloped hers in a warm grip, and Janet's anxiety was eased instantly.</p><p>She also found herself unable to sense the Goa'uld larva he must have in his pouch. "Are you… that is to say, ah, do you have--"</p><p>"I no longer carry a Prim'ta, if that is what you are inquiring about. I take a supplement called Tretonin to help me survive without a symbiote."</p><p>"That's remarkable!" Janet said, truly astonished. It seemed every hour more differences were unfolding, and she had only barely begun.</p><p>"I hope to utilize this drug in the future to help free my people from the slavery the Goa'uld has forced upon them."</p><p>"That's a noble pursuit, Teal'c. I hope I can help you, somehow." It was easy to recognize that this Jaffa was nothing like the one from her world, who had once held a staff weapon inches from her head and would have killed her without regret if he'd been granted a few more seconds. "You aren't what I expected."</p><p>"Nor are you, Major. It is already clear to me that while your face is familiar, you are not. I look forward to experiencing the many facets of your personality."</p><p>Grinning at his formality, she replied, "Thanks. Likewise." Janet retook her seat next to Teal'c and watched as Samantha and Daniel took chairs across from her. Another man, craggy and handsome, took a seat near the head of the table and peered at her. This must be the Colonel she'd heard about, the one with a fear of giant needles. She stared back at him, and their contest was only broken with the entrance of General Hammond. Janet was almost disappointed; she was sure he'd have blinked first if they'd had more time. It was a challenge to hide the smirk that crept across her face.</p><p>"Thank you for gathering, folks. I'd like to start by officially welcoming Major Janet Fraiser into the Stargate program. Understanding that you'll need time to adjust to this world, Major, you'll have a week of downtime, subject to change depending on how it goes for you and the rest of us. I'd like you to use this time to explore the history of our world and become familiar with the circumstances of this universe. SG-1, I'd like you all to make yourselves available to the Major as a resource. Since most of you are unknown to her, it's essential that she learn all she can so when she takes her position on a team, she'll be as prepared as possible."</p><p>"If I may, sir," Samantha said, "which team will Major Fraiser be on?"</p><p>"That all depends on her past experience, Major Carter. I have some ideas, but I'll make my final decision at a later date."</p><p>Samantha nodded, meeting Janet's eyes.</p><p>"I'm not quite sure where to start, Major Fraiser. Why don't you begin with your entry into the Stargate program?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. I had been involved in the Fellowship program at CERN, studying superstring theory as it pertains to the development of black holes, wormholes and--"</p><p>"You have *got* to be kidding!" O'Neill exclaimed.</p><p>"Pardon," Janet said, irritated at the interruption.</p><p>"There's another one of you?" He pointed at Samantha. "We're only allowed one psychotically brilliant physicist per universe. You'll have to go back where you came from. I can't handle more of this science crap."</p><p>Janet curled her lip. "This *science crap* pays your rent, Colonel, among other things." She glanced at Hammond. "May I continue?"</p><p>The satisfied grin on the general's face said it all.</p><p>"Anyway, as I was saying..."</p><p>***</p><p>Janet was hoarse from talking so much, and she guessed the rest of the team was as well. They'd sat together for more than four hours, trading stories and delving into personal histories that gave Janet a brilliant picture of SG-1's life in this universe. It had been fraught with troubles, but more than not, the team had squeaked out of more impossible situations than Janet could've imagined. She heard the tale of her counterpart's death, and the heaviness in the air had been suffocating for those few minutes. The sorrow they all felt over the loss of Dr. Fraiser remained almost a living entity, and Janet found herself wishing for their sakes it had never happened. Guilt was a part of the sorrow, and that only served to make the team feel worse.</p><p>For her part, Janet could only tell them, "You know, your Janet and I never met, but I'd bet she knew exactly what she was getting into when she joined the service. She was willing to take the risk to serve her country, and Earth. Doctor Fraiser got a raw deal, and from what I've seen today, that's partly because she had to leave a family like this one behind."</p><p>That had struck the five other people around the table dumb. "I wish she was here," Janet continued, filling the quiet. "I don't think we're very much alike. I'd love to meet a version of myself who doesn't get sick at the sight of blood," she chuckled. "She sounds like a woman who put herself on the line because it was the right thing to do, who acted fearlessly in even the most dangerous circumstances. She gave of herself, and sacrificed everything for a cause she believed in."</p><p>O'Neill had stared at her in the silent room. "Sounds to me as though you're describing yourself, Fraiser."</p><p>Janet had felt her mouth fall open, struck by his observation.</p><p>"You may be a lot more like our Doctor than you think." It was an insight Janet would not have imagined Jack O'Neill making, and she realized she'd wildly misjudged him.</p><p>She'd played off any similarities between their situations; after all, Dr. Fraiser had died saving the life of another, and Janet had only abandoned one world to come to another. But the parallel remained with her, rumbling around in her brain as she walked down the corridor with O'Neill and Samantha.</p><p>"I'm amazed I'm hungry after eating so much this morning," Janet said.</p><p>"It's been a hard day. I think we could all use a pick me up," Sam said.</p><p>"Yes," Jack said with enthusiasm. "Who wants to go for a beer?"</p><p>That sounded heavenly, but Janet hadn't been granted leave from the base. In fact, she was almost positive she wasn't permitted to set foot outside the mountain. What would happen if someone who'd known Doctor Fraiser spotted her knocking back a few pints as if she'd never died? "God, I'd love one, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to be holed up here inside the mountain for a while. I don't even have a driver's license, much less a car."</p><p>"Ooh, a good plan foiled by pesky details. The commissary will have to do."</p><p>"I need to check on something in the lab for a few minutes," Samantha said. "Why don't we drop you off at your quarters and then we can meet in the commissary in say, twenty?"</p><p>"All work and no play, Carter," O'Neill warned.</p><p>"Twenty minutes isn't going to kill you, Colonel. Major, is that okay with you?"</p><p>"Sure, just point the way to my new digs."</p><p>"You were going to be in guest quarters, but I thought it might be better if we got you some space on level 7, near SG-1's quarters. We don't stay on base that often, but it's a lot less, um, empty than level 25."</p><p>"Thanks, Samantha. That was very thoughtful."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>They rode the elevator a few floors up, and Sam pointed out that Janet's door was only two away from hers. A few minutes later, Janet sat alone in a room lacking in both character and furniture. She had a bed, a chair and a night table, plus a dresser that looked as though it was built in Leavenworth circa 1978. The walls were bare. She did find some towels and two sets of BDUs on the dresser, undoubtedly Samantha's doing.</p><p>Looking around the room, the reality of the situation she'd managed to avoid thus far finally descended upon her. She had lost everything, literally. She owned nothing: no books, no CDs, no clothes, no shoes. She had no photographs of her family or friends, of important moments from her life that she or someone else wanted to keep and remember. Imagining her apartment, Janet thought of the Vuarnet sunglasses she'd forgotten on her coffee table the last day she'd been home. Three days ago, she thought. The few expensive things she'd acquired over the years were all either obliterated (if her plan hadn't succeeded) or would be given to charity when she didn't return. She supposed she'd be listed as MIA, not that many people would care. The Stickley that had been in her father's office--she hoped someone would take care of it. Same with the hundred-year-old teacups and china she'd inherited from her grandmother. Imagining them in someone else's hands stole the breath from her lungs.</p><p>Now she had a dresser, and a bed, and a chair. Not that she owned them.</p><p>A few minutes passed before she realized she was crying. There was a knock at the door, and she wiped her face quickly with a sleeve, realizing there wasn't even a box of tissues in the room. "Yes?" she said, surprised at how normal she sounded.</p><p>"Ready to make a dent in the fatted calf?" O'Neill said, swinging the door open. She wasn't sure if he noticed her state, but she suspected he wasn't quite as oblivious as he looked.</p><p>"You know, Colonel, I appreciate it, but I don't think I'm that hungry after all."</p><p>Sam poked her head in behind O'Neill. "What's up? Are you coming?"</p><p>"No, I should probably stay in and--" She looked around the room. There wasn't a thing available to help her come up with an excuse. "Sleep. I don't uh, want to get over tired because of my injury." She sort of shrugged her sore arm and winced.</p><p>"Aw, come on," Jack chuffed, "I know you're hungry."</p><p>Though Samantha's eyes narrowed as she looked at her, she said, "It's okay, Colonel. Let's head out. It's no problem, Janet."</p><p>"Carter, what are you--"</p><p>"We'll see you soon," Sam finished, pulling on Jack's elbow to lead him out of the room.</p><p>"Thanks. Have a good night," Janet said, partially disappointed at their easy departure.</p><p>Once again, the room was empty. Janet lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.</p><p>***</p><p>Sam shifted the heavier bag to her right arm. Her fingers ached from the weight, but she knew it would be worth it. She hoped she hadn't misjudged Major Fraiser's state of mind, because if she had, she was going to feel like a complete idiot.</p><p>She literally bumped into Teal'c at the elevator, hardly looking where she was going. He wasn't straining under his burden at all. "Hey," Sam said, grinning.</p><p>"Good evening, Major Carter. Would you like some assistance?"</p><p>"Thanks, Teal'c," she said, handing one of the bags to him. "Oh man, that smells so good."</p><p>"Patience, Major Carter."</p><p>She grinned again.</p><p>They found that O'Neill and Daniel had already met up in Daniel's quarters, so the little group gathered everything and headed down the hall.</p><p>Jack rapped on the non-descript door, and seconds later, it opened to reveal a bleary-eyed Janet. Confusion registered on her face. "Hi, what are you doing back here so late?"</p><p>"Late?" O'Neill boomed. "It's barely nine. Dinnertime, Major. Out of the way, we come bearing gifts." He pushed past Janet, and Sam slipped in behind him.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>Daniel explained, "You weren't able to bring a moving van through the gate, so we brought you a few things. Sam got clothes--"</p><p>"Really basic stuff, since I don't know your tastes," she explained.</p><p>"--and toiletries, that sort of thing. Jack pilfered central stores for office supplies in case you want to set up a desk in here, and he got IS to give you a laptop."</p><p>Jack said, "And I brought snacks. Everyone needs snacks. Unless you don't like chocolate or peanuts, in which case, I'll have snacks."</p><p>Daniel continued, "I couldn't get a tv yet since the a/v guys were gone for the day, but we'll hook you up tomorrow. I did, however, bring some bedding that you'll actually be able to sleep on." He started pulling sheets and pillows from an enormous bag he'd dragged in. "I'm sure the colors aren't right--"</p><p>"Stop!" Janet said, looking pained.</p><p>Sam moved closer to her. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Janet looked as though she were about to burst into tears. "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>After a glance at her team, Sam smiled. "Because you're here." Janet didn't look like she was getting it. "Twenty four hours ago, you kicked Apophis' ass and left your whole world behind. We wanted to give you a few things to make it easier. I mean, look at this room--it might as well be a prison cell for all the stuff in it. Besides," she added with a sly grin, recalling something Janet had said earlier, "we didn't have anything better to do."</p><p>Teal'c stepped forward. "I have purchased many pizzas, Major Fraiser, as well as a significant quantity of alcohol, at the request of Colonel O'Neill." He set a case of beer down at Janet's feet. "Do not be afraid to accept these gifts, Major. We wish only to make your transition more pleasant."</p><p>Janet gazed blankly at the lot of them, and Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. When watery brown eyes met hers, for a moment Sam felt as though she would drown. "I don't know what to say," Janet whispered.</p><p>Sam took a breath to respond, but Jack cut her off. "Say you like pepperoni," he said, a hint of seriousness underlying the quip.</p><p>Janet laughed, and the tension broke instantly. "I like pepperoni."</p><p>Jack exhaled. "Thank God for that. Put those suckers down, Teal'c, before my stomach eats itself."</p><p>***</p><p>Janet lounged comfortably on her new bedding, keeping her sore arm raised on a few of the pillows Daniel had brought. She felt warm and surprisingly content considering the way her day had gone, but a little sustenance went a long way. She was sipping from a glass of water, having only had one beer to prevent getting an earful from the doctors she'd be seeing tomorrow. The boys had begged off a little while before, since it was closing on midnight, but Samantha stayed on, nursing a beer and chatting. It was nice to have good company, and it kept Janet from moping.</p><p>"I'm still not over the fact that you were host to Jolinar like I was," Samantha said, sipping from her bottle. "Of all the similar things that happened on your world, that's the one that's most striking to me."</p><p>"I know," Janet replied. "I felt it, when we first met. Tethys once explained that the markers left in my blood would help identify Goa'uld, or Tok'ra, as it were, but I hadn't met someone like you before, who had once been a host and survived."</p><p>"I felt it too. Besides, seeing you, it seemed like I knew you. But even after barely a day, I can tell you're not the Janet I knew."</p><p>The sullenness from earlier threatened to return at the remark, and Janet tried to fight it off. "In a bad way?"</p><p>"Oh, God, no!" Samantha exclaimed. When she sat up, Sam slopped a bit of beer out onto her black tee shirt without noticing. "You're just different. Your voice, your hair, the way you speak. And I never discussed physics with the other Janet, believe me. Her tolerance before glazing over was somewhere between Jack's and Daniel's. Also, you seem... tougher. And taller, for some reason."</p><p>Janet smirked. "It's the boots. I put lifts in, plus the soles are almost two inches high. In stocking feet, I'm about 5'1". Here, stand up." She got off the bed, and Samantha stood in front of her. She laid her palm atop her head, and drew it in a straight line across the empty space to hit Sam right below her collarbones. "See?"</p><p>"Wow, you are short," Sam said.</p><p>"Well, you're abnormally tall," Janet cracked. "What are you, six feet?"</p><p>"Not even, I'm 5'10"."</p><p>"Yeah, because that's so far from six feet."</p><p>They both flopped down into their respective seats, and Sam put her feet up on Janet's bed, crossing her ankles. "Anyway, you're more muscular than the other Janet. She did a lot of yoga, so she was strong and flexible, but you look like you lift weights."</p><p>"I do. I tried yoga, but I thought it was boring. All that tranquility drove me crazy. I'm much happier in the weight room, or doing martial arts or boxing."</p><p>"You box?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Teal'c will be happy to hear that."</p><p>"I doubt it. He could crush me with one hand."</p><p>Samantha shifted in her seat. "Are you... uncomfortable around him?"</p><p>Janet thought about it. "I'm not sure. A little, maybe. I'm not quite used to Jaffa walking around all friendly-like."</p><p>"Understandable. But Teal'c was really close with Janet, and I think he remembers that when he looks at you."</p><p>"How close were they?"</p><p>"She saved his life more than once, and she used to meditate with him sometimes."</p><p>"Meditate?" Janet had never meditated in her life. "Wow. That's uh... far out."</p><p>Samantha laughed. "Another difference," she noted.</p><p>"I'll say."</p><p>"Anyway, I bet he'd love to train you in boxing once your arm is healed. You should mention it next time you see him."</p><p>That sounded like a nice idea to Janet. It would be good to get into a routine, so she wouldn't lose any muscle. Her height was a double edged sword: sometimes, the enemy would ignore her because they wouldn't see her as a threat, but other times, she'd appear to be the weakest, and therefore first to go. Training and martial arts gave her an edge. No Jaffa ever considered her as a worthy opponent until she'd disarmed him with a well-placed kick or punch. The one yesterday certainly wasn't expecting her to escape.</p><p>God, it was only yesterday. "I can't believe I was in another universe less than 48 hours ago." Sam was quiet, waiting for her to elaborate. "I mean, it's so odd. I had a whole life. I left it and came here, and now I have a new life. I have to start over-- new people, new rules, new stuff." She indicated the pile of clothes on the dresser next to the hacked radio that picked up stations despite their position deep inside the mountain. "I feel okay at the moment, but I... I don't know how it's going to be."</p><p>Samantha reached forward and took her hand. "It's going to be hard, and strange, but nice too. I don't know about you, but I had fun tonight. It's been a long time since I had fun this way." Looking down at their joined hands, she continued, "Losing Janet took away a lot of fun. She was very much like family to me. I spent a lot of downtime with her and Cassie."</p><p>Cassie-- the daughter other Janet had adopted. That was another experience they didn't share; in her world, she'd never traveled to Hanka.</p><p>"But I don't know... Tonight was good. Thanks for letting us raid your room."</p><p>Janet chuckled. "Are you kidding? Me-- turn down free food and drink, not to mention the stuff you brought? Not a chance. I was feeling pretty pathetic before you all showed up."</p><p>Sam nodded, as though she'd already known. "I thought that was the case. I would if I were you. Don't feel obligated to wear any of the clothes I brought you, by the way. I won't feel insulted."</p><p>"They're perfect," Janet assured her. They were too. Jeans, tee shirts, a few with printed slogans on them, some v-necked sweaters, and underwear made up most of the lot, and they were rather similar to her own wardrobe. "Besides, I'll probably have to wear BDUs while I'm on base."</p><p>"Not while you're off duty," Sam corrected.</p><p>"Oh yeah, the week off I'm supposed to take. Should be interesting. At least I have a computer now. Is there an ethernet connection in here?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'll set it up before I head out."</p><p>Janet found herself disappointed to hear Samantha was leaving, but she was happy she'd stayed later than the rest of the gang. Janet already felt a connection with this woman who had every reason to be unsettled around her, but wasn't. Though Janet surely could have hooked up the machine on her own, she didn't mind Sam taking care of it for her. It was kind of nice, this accepting help thing.</p><p>A few minutes later, the laptop was fired up and ready to go. "It's a Mac, I hope that's okay. You had Macs, right?" Sam asked.</p><p>Janet almost laughed. "Yes, we had Macs. I'm thrilled to have it. Thank you so much, Samantha." She looked at Janet, blonde head tilted slightly, as though she was pondering something. "Is it okay that I call you Samantha?"</p><p>A small crinkle formed between Sam's brows. "Yeah, it's fine. Different. I'm so used to being called Sam it's... anyway, I don't mind. But I should tell you, it may take me a little while to get used to calling you-- Janet."</p><p>Sighing, Janet said, "You don't have to call me that, honest. You can call me Fraiser, or Major, or, um, Jan," she said, grimacing.</p><p>Samantha cracked up. "No way! You should have seen the expression on your face just now." Sam continued laughing so hard she had to wipe her eyes. " I won't call you Jan. I'll figure something out. Maybe I should call you Alice. You did come through our looking glass."</p><p>Janet smiled. "Whatever you like."</p><p>Sam dropped her empty bottle in the half full case of beers Teal'c had left behind. "I'll uh, leave you to get some rest then. Thanks again for having us."</p><p>"It was a pleasure. Will you come by tomorrow?" Janet hoped she didn't sound desperate.</p><p>"Sure. I usually get breakfast around seven. Should I pick you up?"</p><p>Ignoring that the clock said it was already after midnight, Janet replied, "Yeah, that sounds fine. I'll see you tomorrow. And Samantha-- thank you again. For everything."</p><p>At the door, Sam watched her. "It's nothing." Then she was gone.</p><p>***</p><p>Sam fluffed her hair slightly in the back as she stood at the door, then for some reason, checked the hall to see if anyone had seen her do it. She knocked on the door.</p><p>A few seconds passed, and she knocked again. Nothing. "Major Fraiser?" she called out, listening for movement inside the room. "Huh." Sam considered she could be in the locker room, or anywhere on the base, but it was 7:00 sharp, and she didn't think Janet would be late. She knocked one last time, saying to the door, "Hey, if you're in there, I'm going to try the door, okay?" The knob turned, and she inched her head in to take a peek, finding Janet still asleep.</p><p>"Hey, sleepyhead," she said with a smile. "Rise and shine, I'm starved."</p><p>Janet didn't move. Frowning, Sam approached the bed, and her breath caught a little when she noticed a sheen of sweat on Janet's forehead. "Janet?" Sam touched her skin, and cursed at the heat she felt. Debating whether or not she could physically carry the smaller woman to the infirmary, she decided it was best to call for a team to come get her. Quickly she made the call, trying to stay calm, but she was worried.</p><p>A moment later, Janet's eyelids fluttered open. "Heeey there, Samantha. G'morning."</p><p>"Morning. How do you feel?"</p><p>"Feel?" Janet said, her voice low. "Oh, shitty. You know how it is. Besides, it's fucking freezing in here. These blankets Jackson gave me are crap."</p><p>Internally, Sam chalked up one more variance between the Janets; her old friend cut out the cursing when she adopted Cassie to set a good example. She'd slipped occasionally, but not often. "You have a fever, Major. We've got some med techs on the way."</p><p>"Fever? Bah. Never get sick." Janet sat up in bed, and Sam's eyes were inadvertently drawn to the Major's damp tank top. Or rather, the figure beneath the damp tank top. Yep, this Janet worked out. Sam shook her head to clear it. "Hey, Samantha?"</p><p>"Yeah? Listen, you should lay down," Sam said, trying to coax Janet back down to the bed, until she realized the sheets were damp as well. This was not good.</p><p>"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're looking *particularly* gorgeous this morning. Did you do something to your hair?"</p><p>Sam's thoughts were jumbled. "Uh--"</p><p>Three med techs unceremoniously invaded the room, armed with a gurney and various boxes of equipment. "What's her status," the first one demanded.</p><p>"The only thing I've noticed is a fever, so far. And possibly a little delirium." That one she wasn't so sure about, but better to assume that was the case.</p><p>"Okay, let's get her on the gurney."</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing? I can walk as well as the next guy. What's this gurney business?"</p><p>"Janet," Sam said calmly, "please let them take you to the infirmary. I think you have an infection."</p><p>Janet pouted. "But I'll have to miss breakfast! And your hair--"</p><p>"I'm coming with you right now. I'll even bring you breakfast if Warner says it's okay." By then, Janet was loaded onto the gurney, fidgeting against the tech's prodding. "Just relax, okay? You'll be as good as new in no time." She placed a hand on Janet's forehead, wincing at her temperature.</p><p>Sighing, Janet calmed a bit. "That feels good. My head hurts like a motherfucker."</p><p>Sam watched as the first tech's eyebrows hit the ceiling. "God, she really isn't like the other Doctor Fraiser," he said.</p><p>"Nope," Sam said simply.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Dr. Warner pulled the curtain away from Janet's gurney. "We're giving her another round of antibiotics. I'm confident her fever will break soon, but right now, we just have to wait and see."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Staff wounds usually cauterize on impact, but there's always a chance of infection no matter how well we clean and dress the burn. Plus it's hard to spot trouble in these cases unless physical symptoms present after the fact. Burns are tricky since the body's recovery responses tend to be identical to signs of infection, like fever or leukocytosis."</p><p>Sam filed that information in the back of her mind for later research. "So is she recovering or is there an infection?"</p><p>"Infection. A combination of penicillin and flucloxacillin should knock it out."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"As sure as I can be. Major Fraiser is in excellent health, so barring unforeseen circumstances, she should be fine."</p><p>Sam took a breath. "Can I see her?"</p><p>"Of course. She needs rest, but I think a friendly face will help her calm down. She's, ah, very energetic, isn't she?"</p><p>Grinning at his polite turn of phrase, Sam said, "Yep. Thanks, Doc." She pulled a chair close to the bed and sat quietly. "Janet?"</p><p>Brown eyes popped open and blinked fuzzily at her. "Oh, hey, Samantha. How are you?"</p><p>The way Janet said the words sounded like she hadn't seen her in days, and Sam couldn't help but smile. "I'm okay. You're a little sick, though."</p><p>"Yeah, that's what they tell me. I think they're full of it, though, I feel fine. But I keep getting the chills. Could you get me another blanket or something?" Her teeth chattered noisily.</p><p>"The reason you're cold is because you have a fever," Sam explained, drawing a little closer. "We're trying to get your temperature down, and blankets might make it harder for your body to cool off. Do you understand?"</p><p>Janet wiped at her face with her free hand. She gritted her teeth against another shiver. "How long will it take?"</p><p>"The doctor said the medicine should start helping in an hour or so. He said the best thing is to keep you hydrated. They have you on a drip, but can I get you some water?"</p><p>"Is it hot?" Janet asked.</p><p>Sam felt even worse at the plaintive tone. "Um, no. But it's not really cold, either."</p><p>"All right. Only for you, though. Normally I'm a lot more disagreeable as a patient."</p><p>Sam poured some water and held the cup and straw near Janet's mouth. She drank only a little before her head fell back to the pillow. "God, I feel like shit."</p><p>Sam placed her hand on Janet's forehead, as she had earlier. "I know. I wish I could do something to help."</p><p>Janet licked her lips as her eyes fell shut. "Can you keep your hand there?"</p><p>"Okay," Sam replied, relaxing her arm on Janet's pillow. "You just rest. You'll feel better soon, I promise." She prayed that she hadn't just told a lie.</p><p>***</p><p>Janet pried her eyelids open and glanced around her bed. It was quiet, but she couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her because of the privacy curtain. She cleared her throat and tried shouting, "Hey!" but it came out more as a croak. Judging from the state of her mouth, she was either extremely hungover, or getting over something more serious.</p><p>A few seconds later, the familiar visage of Dr. Warner appeared. "Good evening, Major. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"My kingdom for a toothbrush," she quipped in all sincerity.</p><p>"We can do that," he said, making a quick hand gesture to a nurse.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Do you remember Major Carter bringing you in this morning?"</p><p>"This morning? What time is it?" She'd lost more time than she thought, and hoped it was still... what day was this?</p><p>"Just past 4PM. You arrived at 7:03 this morning, sporting a fever of 103.6. We were lucky Carter found you when she did; it could've been much worse. You responded well to treatment, and I'd like to keep my eye on you till at least tomorrow, then we'll give you some antibiotics to take orally to keep your infection from returning."</p><p>"My shoulder's infected again?" she said.</p><p>"Again?"</p><p>"I should have warned you... Last time I got hit with a staff I was down for a few days with some bacterial thing. Did you give me penicillin and uh, flox-o-something?"</p><p>"Flucloxacillin."</p><p>"That's it."</p><p>"Yes, we did. That brings up a good point, Major. I have no medical history for you at all, and it's clear yours is vastly different from the other Doctor Fraiser's. When you're feeling better, I'd like you to fill out a history of past injuries, illnesses, broken bones, that sort of thing."</p><p>"Sure. It might take a while though. I'm a little accident prone."</p><p>"No problem," Warner said, just as Samantha and Daniel appeared behind him. "Someone will be by with a toothbrush in a few minutes."</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor," she said. "Hey, you two."</p><p>"Hey yourself," Daniel said, seating himself at the foot of the bed. "Feeling better?"</p><p>"I guess. I don't remember this morning though. Was I in a lot of pain?"</p><p>Samantha answered, "Not exactly, at least I don't think you were. You were freezing though, and ah, you said your head hurt a lot."</p><p>Janet winced, wondering what else she'd said. She tended to get a little freewheeling when under the weather. "Did I hurl insults? Or take a swing at someone?"</p><p>Daniel laughed, as Sam replied, "Nope. However, the medical staff got a kick out of your colorful language choices."</p><p>Blushing slightly, Janet covered her eyes. "Whoops."</p><p>"Wish I'd been there," Daniel said. "How's your head?"</p><p>"Not bad. Thanks, Samantha, for carting me in here. Warner said I'd have been screwed otherwise."</p><p>"Sure. You gave me a little scare. Plus I had to eat breakfast by myself this morning in the commissary."</p><p>Oh yeah, breakfast, Janet thought. "I'll make it up to you." She stretched in the bed and sat up a little. "Did I miss anything fun?"</p><p>"Actually, no," Daniel said. "We're on hold for a few days, mostly to help you get acclimated, and to learn what we can from you. Now that Anubis is out of commission, things are pretty quiet."</p><p>"Anubis?" Janet asked. The name wasn't familiar to her.</p><p>Daniel looked at Samantha, who crossed the room to get a couple of chairs. "Get comfortable. This one could take a while."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven days, Sam marveled. She watched Janet across the table from her and couldn't believe it had only been a week since she'd arrived. Now when she looked at the familiar face, it was like looking at Janet's twin sister, rather than her alternate self. It was still a little strange, but the new nickname, Mac, helped. Her obsession with the G5 O'Neill purloined didn't take long to settle in, and now the whole team was calling her that. Mac, she said in her mind. It suited her. And it allowed Sam to think of her as a separate being from the other Janet.</p>
<p>Brown eyes caught hers, and Sam swallowed. "Sorry, I'm staring."</p>
<p>Janet blinked. "What are you staring at?" Her voice was soft, and it sent an odd shiver through Sam.</p>
<p>"Sometimes I don't think you look so much like the other Janet anymore."</p>
<p>Little crinkles formed around Janet's eyes as she smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I hate to think every time you look at me, you feel the pain of losing her."</p>
<p>Sam shook her head. "I don't." Now it just felt good to see her each morning, and spend time with her during the day. "Anyway, do you really buy the whole Kerr ring theory? I've seen a black hole in action--"</p>
<p>"But even if those men were killed as time passed, which they probably were, who's to say that the Kerr ring wasn't there at the crux of the event."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but to compare a Kerr ring to the quantum mirror doesn't work well simply because--"</p>
<p>"So, you two really are the new Mac 'n' Tosh of the base, aren't you," Jack piped in. Sam hadn't even heard Jack come in, but there he was, looking at them both as if they were nuts. "Don't you ever get tired of talking shop?"</p>
<p>"Jack, some of us," Janet said dryly, "like to engage our brains once in a while."</p>
<p>Jack stumbled back, clutching his heart. "Oh, you're killing me," he choked. "Listen, Hammond just called. We got a package from your dad, Carter. He's arriving shortly with some company. You got plans?"</p>
<p>"No, sir. Just more quantum theory to debate." She was already looking forward to introducing her dad to Janet. She knew he'd appreciate her.</p>
<p>Janet said, "I'm supposed to stop in to see Warner-- I'm losing the pressure bandage today. I'll do it now, so I can meet your dad, if you think he'd have time."</p>
<p>Grinning, Sam replied, "Oh, he'll make time for you. Come on up to the briefing room when you're done."</p>
<p>"You bet. We'll finish this later," she said, pointing to the pile of papers and books on the desk between them. "See ya in a bit, Jack."</p>
<p>"Sure, Mac." Janet sauntered out, and Sam locked up her laptop. "She's something else," O'Neill said.</p>
<p>Sam looked up. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I mean she's something else," he began as they made their way to the elevator. "She's not the same as Doc Fraiser, but there's a spark that's familiar. I like her."</p>
<p>Sam agreed. "Me too." Her mind wandered to what Janet was doing in the infirmary before she remembered her father. "Did my dad say anything specific about the visit?"</p>
<p>"Didn't get anything from Hammond. He might just want to say hi."</p>
<p>Chuckling, Sam replied, "I doubt it." They met up with Hammond in the control room, and Sam asked, "When does my dad arrive?"</p>
<p>"Shouldn't be long now. We're expecting some additional guests as well."</p>
<p>"Goody," Jack said.</p>
<p>Just then, the wormhole exploded in sound and light. "Incoming wormhole," the sergeant announced. "It's the Tok'ra."</p>
<p>"Right on time. Shall we?" Hammond asked, motioning toward the steps.</p>
<p>At the bottom of the ramp, Sam greeted Jacob with open arms. "How are you, Sam?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Pretty good. We've had an interesting week."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? Same here. George," Jacob said, holding his hand out to General Hammond. "It's good to see you."</p>
<p>"And you, Jacob. What can we do for you?"</p>
<p>"It's more what we can do for you, I think. It's safe to assume the Goa'uld are regrouping, jockeying for power after the fall of Anubis. We have some new friends that are doing their best to combat that possibility."</p>
<p>"That's good news." Turning to the unfamiliar visitors, Hammond said introduced himself. "I'm General George Hammond, director of the Stargate program here on Earth."</p>
<p>A beautiful, fragile looking blonde stepped forward, her Goa'uld altered voice not matching the soft features. "Thank you, General. I am Anstice of Chaereas, and these are my companions, Adratos and Penthea. We are honored to meet those who helped vanquish Anubis."</p>
<p>"Welcome to our base of operations. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter, both of SG-1." Handshakes were exchanged, and Sam watched the three visitors carefully as her stomach rolled from the presence of the Goa'uld they all carried. She trusted her father implicitly, but it always felt a little strange to have new Tok'ra inside the base.</p>
<p>Hammond held out a hand, gesturing to the stairs. "Let's adjourn to the briefing room."</p>
<p>Sam stepped to the general's side, saying quietly, "I asked Major Fraiser to join us when she's through in the infirmary."</p>
<p>"Very good, Major. Her input is always welcome."</p>
<p>Jacob caught Sam's eye. He asked, "Who's Major Fraiser?"</p>
<p>"Well, about a week ago-- um, let's see. I'll start at the beginning. Remember that quantum mirror we came across few years ago?"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Janet adjusted the sling over her shoulder again, irritated that she had to wear the thing. She couldn't understand why PT was so important if she had to keep her arm still the other 23 hours of the day. The burn was healing well enough though, so she was grateful for that. Hurrying toward her destination, she wondered what Samantha's father would look like. She expected a tall man with heavy blond hair, piercing eyes, maybe green or blue, and a deep, kind voice. Basically, a male version of Samantha. She laughed to herself before stepping into the briefing room.</p>
<p>"Sorry I'm late, General," she said quickly, relieved that the meeting hadn't started in earnest. The team was seated together on one side of the table, and Janet noticed Sam tilting her head toward the empty chair next to her. Quickly Janet made her way there, and briefly glanced at the visitors across the table. For a split second, it felt as she was falling; then she really was falling, having missed the chair altogether. Time seemed to expand as her knees hit the floor hard, her mind hardly able to wrap around what she'd just seen. Or who.</p>
<p>"Mac? Are you okay?" Samantha was instantly by her side, helping her up, but Janet could do nothing except gaze across the few feet separating her from the face of her beloved Tethys. She heard voices offering to help, but her vision had tunneled to hold only one image. With the exception of much shorter hair, she was just the same; eyes, lips, nose, chin, and those elfin ears Janet had adored so much.</p>
<p>Tethys, meanwhile, stared back, confused, but she did not look away.</p>
<p>A hand came under Janet's chin, pulling her gaze from Tethys. "Hey, are you with us?" It was Samantha, more than mildly concerned.</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah." She had absolutely no idea how to handle the situation. Confess that a replica of her dead lover was seated across from her? Mention that she knew someone who looked like her? Pretend nothing had happened? Something in between, perhaps. "I'm okay." She drew away from Samantha's touch, and carefully took her place in the chair. "I don't usually make such a noisy entrance. I lost my balance."</p>
<p>Tethys nodded, still perplexed, but silent.</p>
<p>Hammond asked, "Do you need to return to the infirmary, Major?"</p>
<p>"No, sir, I'm fine." Except for wanting to burst out in tears and throw herself into Tethys' embrace.</p>
<p>"Major Fraiser," said the man seated next to Tethys. " I'm Jacob Carter, one of the Tok'ra. I trust Sam has filled you in on our situation?"</p>
<p>"Yes, she has," Janet replied, and it occurred to her that this man looked absolutely nothing like Samantha. "It's good to finally meet you."</p>
<p>"And you, Major. Sam's told me something about your journey here, but I'd like to hear more, if you don't mind." Janet nodded, hoping she could find her voice without breaking down. Jacob continued, "I brought some friends with me." He tilted his head in their direction, and Tethys spoke, meeting Janet's eyes.</p>
<p>"I am Anstice of Chaereas. It is... a pleasure to make your acquaintance." There was a question in her voice that Janet could not answer, at least not in this company.</p>
<p>"Yes," Janet repeated. So Tethys was host to a different Tok'ra, this one called Anstice. She wondered what her history was, and how she'd come to know Jacob Carter. How she'd ended up in the same room with Janet only a week after her arrival from an alternate universe.</p>
<p>Two hours later, Janet had calmed somewhat, and was trying desperately to look anywhere but at the woman across from her. She'd heard about Jacob and Anstice's shared goal of growing a coalition of Tok'ra to reach far across the gate map, and Janet had delivered her own truncated explanation of her arrival in this universe. During the meeting, Janet compared the woman before her to the woman she'd known on her world. Anstice was not at all like Lantash; she was cooler and more controlled, but just as brilliant, and her host certainly just as beautiful. Sapped of energy, Janet was relieved when the meeting finally ended.</p>
<p>Hammond said, "Tomorrow SG-1 will be cleared to jump to PX-421 for a visit with Anstice's coalition. Major Fraiser, I don't believe Dr. Warner has cleared you for gate travel, so you'll be staying here. If they're interested, one of the Tok'ra may return here and get you up to speed, if their group can spare someone."</p>
<p>Janet was about to protest that it wasn't necessary; she hadn't even been granted a place on an SG team, much less deserved special treatment. However, Anstice beat her to the punch.</p>
<p>"General Hammond, when your SG-1 arrives on Athan tomorrow, I will return here to converse with Major Fraiser," Anstice said, and Janet's heart jumped inside her chest. "Perhaps we may enjoy a fruitful exchange of ideas." Janet looked away from the pixie features fixed on her, acutely nervous about the prospect of one-on-one conversation.</p>
<p>"Excellent," Hammond finished, and Janet supposed that was that. "SG-1 and Major Fraiser, I'll expect you back at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. Thank you for your time, Jacob," he said, standing to shake his old friend's hand. The rest of the attendees followed suit, and Janet was inching away toward the exit when Anstice appeared in front of her.</p>
<p>"Major Fraiser," she said, her voice still altered by the symbiote inside her.</p>
<p>"Hi," Janet managed. "Uh, I mean, hello."</p>
<p>"I look forward to our discussions tomorrow. I find myself very... curious about your history."</p>
<p>"Of course," she replied.</p>
<p>"I also hope to learn why you had such an unusual reaction to my presence here today," Anstice said.</p>
<p>Janet looked at the floor. "I apologize for that. I just--" She stumbled over her words. "I knew your host in my reality. Tethys."</p>
<p>Anstice blinked in surprise, and instantly, she dropped her head. When she lifted it a moment later, the coolness of her gaze had disappeared. "You knew me?" Tethys said, her voice as soft and lyrical as Janet remembered.</p>
<p>Simply hearing it was like a boot to Janet's gut, and the overwhelming feeling she had upon first seeing her again returned. She pushed back the sting of tears, and said, "Yes. She was very like you. But not the same, I imagine."</p>
<p>"How did we know one another?"</p>
<p>"I-- I was..." How could she explain? "I was briefly host to Jolinar of Malkshur, and Tethys was host to a Tok'ra called Lantash. Jolinar died saving my life, and three months later, both Lantash and Tethys were killed in an ambush." Thankfully, she'd gotten the whole story out in barely two breaths.</p>
<p>Tethys inhaled in surprise. "In this universe, I believe Lantash and Jolinar were bonded."</p>
<p>Janet nodded. "It was that way in my world as well."</p>
<p>Reaching out, Tethys laid a hand on Janet's shoulder. "Oh," she said softly, her voice filled with sorrow.</p>
<p>"Hey," Samantha said, approaching, and not appearing to realize there was anything to interrupt. "Is... is everything all right?"</p>
<p>Janet stepped back, and Tethys' hand dropped to her side. "Yes, fine. We were just having a word about tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Major Carter," Tethys said, "We haven't officially met. I am Tethys. Anstice tends to take charge in most discussions of political importance."</p>
<p>"Tethys?" Sam raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>This was one discussion Janet didn't want to have in the briefing room. "Ah, until tomorrow then?" she said.</p>
<p>"Yes, Major," Tethys said calmly, her eyes telling Janet they were far from finished. She held out a hand, and Janet had to take it with her left, making for an awkward farewell. The touch sent a chill all the way up her arm and through her shoulder. The Tok'ra nodded to Samantha and rejoined her group.</p>
<p>"*That* was Tethys?" Samantha asked, incredulous.</p>
<p>Janet kept it simple. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Wow," Sam said. "That's quite a coincidence."</p>
<p>Glancing at Sam, Janet replied, "As much of a coincidence as you and I both hosting Jolinar."</p>
<p>Watching Tethys cross the room, Sam nodded. "I suppose you're right. Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Janet huffed a little laugh. "Christ, I don't know which end is up, but I'll live. Thanks for asking." Running a hand through her hair, she said, "Mind if I take off? I could use some time to regroup."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure," Sam said. "I'll just... come by later or something."</p>
<p>"Okay. Thanks." Janet left without turning back. The few minutes it took to get to her room were endless, and when she finally reached it, she locked the door behind her and laid on the bed. The blank ceiling was a comfort for a change, and she tried to empty her mind of the chaos running rampant. It didn't work.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A knock startled Sam out of her reverie. She glanced at the clock, noting the late hour. "Come in."</p>
<p>Janet opened the door and stepped inside. "Am I disturbing you?"</p>
<p>"Not at all," Sam said, laying her book on the nightstand. She'd left the only chair from her quarters in Janet's room the previous night, so she threw a pillow at the foot of her bed and said, "Have a seat."</p>
<p>"Thanks." Janet flopped down, holding the pillow tightly as she arranged herself cross-legged. "This was a strange day. I mean, they're all strange lately, but this one... was beyond what I'd expected."</p>
<p>"I can imagine. How are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Not so bad. Confused, I think, more than anything." Sam watched as Janet pulled on the corner of the pillowcase, obviously mulling something over. Finally, she burst out, "I mean, how the hell can you handle looking at me when I'm not the Janet you knew?"</p>
<p>Well, there's a place to start, Sam thought. "It's complicated." Janet waited as Sam struggled to put into words a concept almost impossible to articulate. "It was harder at first. But... when I see you now, you're just different. And I feel different around you."</p>
<p>It didn't look like that explanation helped Janet much. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Sam sighed. "I'm honestly not sure I can put it into words. Spending time with you, it's not like it was with Janet. We talked about totally different things."</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"Well, for one thing, Cassie. We had a history-- raising her together, and being there for her when things went wrong. And we talked about our work, or at least how both our jobs intersected. We laughed a lot, even though she was serious so much of the time. I think being a doctor was her greatest gift, but it was a curse too. She took her work home, and when she lost a patient, she suffered. It was a huge weight on her shoulders, but she didn't talk about it much." That was something Sam had always regretted-- not being able to carry some of the burden. She'd done what she could by simply being there, but Janet lived and breathed saving lives, and some things she just couldn't share.</p>
<p>"Do you think Cassie's the reason you were so close?"</p>
<p>Sam thought about it. "Maybe, but we would've been friends anyway. When I met her, there was just something about her... You couldn't not like her. She sort of exuded this caring and compassion that no one could ignore. She was a healer, in every sense of the word."</p>
<p>Janet tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling. "I wish I could be like that."</p>
<p>Smiling, Sam said, "You have plenty to offer, Janet. I promise." Remembering Tethys, she added, "I don't think our situations are quite the same, though."</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Well, I wasn't in love with her. I mean, I loved her, but not the way you..." Sam trailed off. This would be curious territory.</p>
<p>Janet snorted lightly. "No, not the same. You're right." Meeting Sam's eyes, Janet said, "When you were Jolinar's host, and after, did you experience feelings that weren't yours, of loving-- what was his name-- Martouf, without even trying? Like it was beyond your control?"</p>
<p>With a sigh, Sam replied, "Yeah, I did." Sam had done her best to push down those feelings for a long time, but there was always a tension between herself and Martouf, a simmering energy that drew her to him time and again.</p>
<p>"When I met Tethys, I was overwhelmed. It may have been a mistake allowing Jolinar's memories to guide me to her, but I don't regret it." Janet shook her head, eyes closed. "She was so beautiful I could hardly bear it. I've always had a thing for blondes."</p>
<p>For reasons beyond Sam's understanding, she blushed when she heard the words. It took a moment for Janet to realize what she'd said. "I'm sorry--"</p>
<p>Sam cut her off. "It's okay. Really. It's not like I hadn't figured it out." Sam hoped she was right and hadn't made a total ass of herself. Her so-called gaydar wasn't very sensitive, and the military was no place to hone it.</p>
<p>Janet looked relieved. "Right. Anyway, I'll just have to learn not to associate the woman I met today with the woman I knew. Eventually." She gave Sam a wry smile. "This new reality thing is getting weirder and weirder. At least I have someone to talk about it with, who understands."</p>
<p>A little ball of warmth formed inside Sam, but she didn't know how to respond. It occurred to her that she felt slightly nervous, and the realization did nothing except make her *more* nervous. This was a new development.</p>
<p>As Sam pondered her anxiety attack, Janet sat up and asked, "Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Why are you on base? Don't you go home at night?"</p>
<p>Sam shrugged. "We have to jump tomorrow, and I guess... I just thought you might need some company." It was true; Sam hadn't spent so much time on the base for ages. But lately she'd enjoyed her evenings in the lab with Janet so much that it seemed easier to stay than make the drive home for a few hours of sleep.</p>
<p>Janet's mouth tilted in a small smile. "You stayed for me?"</p>
<p>Feeling shy, Sam said, "Well, a little."</p>
<p>"You're a wonderful person, Samantha."</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay," Sam said, grinning and looking away so her second blush of the night wouldn't show.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the talk. I was feeling pretty... discombobulated. But I should get back to my room--we have a big day tomorrow, and I need some serious shut-eye."</p>
<p>"Me too. At least I'll be able to rest. I used to get so nervous before a jump, I wouldn't sleep. Now I've done it so much, it's like driving to the grocery store."</p>
<p>Janet looked at her from beneath wispy bangs, half smiling. "I wish I'd known you then; at the beginning of the project, I mean. I bet you were full of piss and vinegar."</p>
<p>Sam laughed. "Not quite, but I was pretty intent on making my gender a non-issue when I first came to the base. I don't think O'Neill quite knew what to do with me."</p>
<p>Peering at Sam closely, Janet said, "Did... uh, were you and he ever--"</p>
<p>"No," Sam insisted quickly. "Not once. There was... something there, but I don't think we're very suited for each other. I had someone for a while," she said, thinking of Pete, "but it didn't work out."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to hear that."</p>
<p>"It's okay. Just as well, really. I love my work, and until I find someone I'd rather be with instead of spending time in my lab, I'll be on my own."</p>
<p>For a moment, Sam caught Janet's gaze, and there was a flash of electricity she wasn't expecting. She swallowed uneasily.</p>
<p>"I'd better go," Janet said, standing and leaving the pillow at the foot of the bed. "See you in the morning?"</p>
<p>Sam licked her lips, trying to ignore the dryness of her mouth. "Sure, first thing. Commissary at seven?"</p>
<p>"Count on it," Janet replied before disappearing out the door.</p>
<p>Reaching across the nightstand, Sam picked up a photograph of herself, Janet and Cassie. She tapped her fingernail against the glass and murmured, "What am I getting myself into, Janet?"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Janet sat in anticipation of her meeting with Tethys, or Anstice in all likelihood, in the conference room on level 16. She couldn't imagine what exactly they'd discuss, but perhaps Janet would learn something important that would help SG-1. Earning her keep here at the base had become rather important to her over the past few days, and she wanted to give the General every reason to keep her. She doubted Hammond would be so cruel as to turn her out, but it wouldn't hurt to become a productive team member anyway.</p>
<p>She wiped her sweaty palms on her fatigues as the door swung open to reveal Tethys. Janet stood, unnerved a second time upon seeing her, managing at least what felt like an agreeable expression. "Good morning, uh, Anstice?"</p>
<p>"Good morning, Major Fraiser," Tethys said, the symbiote apparently silent for the moment.</p>
<p>"Tethys, hi."</p>
<p>Tethys smiled, and Janet lost her breath. It was nearly a physical pain to see such a familiar expression, but Janet did her best to ignore the emotions and maintain a clear head.</p>
<p>"I understand my appearance may be somewhat upsetting to you, Major; I honestly had not considered that issue yesterday when I suggested this meeting. I was merely interested in learning more about you, so if it is too difficult for you, please let me know--"</p>
<p>"Not at all, Tethys. Truthfully, it's more of a challenge to see you than I had expected myself, but I want to be as helpful as possible to the SGC and your own alliance, so please, have a seat. Any personal... concerns I may have won't be a problem."</p>
<p>Tethys tilted her head, blinking slowly. "If you're sure?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely," Janet said, seating herself with a silent but deep breath. "But I don't see what sort of information I may have that will be of any assistance. My timeline is significantly different than the one in this reality. We hadn't even defeated Apophis by this time in my world, whereas here, he was vanquished some time ago."</p>
<p>"Of course," Tethys said, "But your Stargate program had only been operational for four years, is that not correct?"</p>
<p>"Yes, that's true."</p>
<p>"Your actions in destroying your own facility and crossing through the mirror were very heroic, Major." Leaning forward to clasp her hands on the table, Tethys looked intently into Janet's eyes. "You were very vague in your explanation of your journey here yesterday. Personally, I would like to know more of the details. Whether or not they are pertinent to our security is beside the point. Your character is... of interest to me."</p>
<p>Of interest, Janet thought, considering the deep tones of Tethys' voice. Janet poured herself a glass of water and offered it to her companion, who declined. She sipped it slowly before sitting back in her chair. "What would you like to know?"</p>
<p>Tethys smiled, her eyes twinkling even under the harsh fluorescent light. "Everything. Your background, your experiences with SG-1... perhaps something about your relationship with my counterpart, if you wouldn't mind?"</p>
<p>Janet tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. "Let's start with background, and we'll see where that takes us, okay?" She wasn't ready for anything more personal.</p>
<p>Nodding her head once, Tethys said, "Of course."</p>
<p>"I was recruited..."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Hey Daniel, have you seen Mac around?" Sam asked.</p>
<p>"Not today, although we've only been back an hour, and I wasn't exactly looking for her. Is she missing?"</p>
<p>Sam shrugged. "I'm sure she's not, but she wasn't in the lab or her quarters. I was going to see if she wanted to grab dinner."</p>
<p>"Maybe she's already having dinner. Did you check the comm?"</p>
<p>"You're right, it's almost seven, I'm sure she's there. You wanna come too?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I don't have anything in the fridge at home anyway."</p>
<p>"Let's go."</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Sam strode into the commissary, peering over the multiple tables of airmen and women. In the corner, a small figure with dark hair dined across from a familiar face: Tethys. Sam stopped so suddenly Daniel bumped into her back.</p>
<p>"Oops, sorry," he mumbled, adjusting his glasses out of habit.</p>
<p>"'S'okay," Sam said, unable to take her eyes off Janet and her companion.</p>
<p>"Hey, there's Mac, let's go say hi,"</p>
<p>"No," Sam began, stepping back, unsure why she didn't want to interrupt. However, it was too late; Janet had caught her eye and waved. When she mouthed, "Come over here," Daniel acquiesced, so Sam had no choice but to follow.</p>
<p>"Hi there, kids. Did you have a good day at school?" Janet asked with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>"It was great," Daniel replied, taking a seat next to Tethys. He glanced at their visitor. "Your facility on Athan is much more advanced than I was expecting. We're used to seeing Tok'ra bases as strictly temporary, but it looks as though you've been there for some time."</p>
<p>"Yes," Tethys answered, "almost five years. We have been fortunate to avoid detection thus far, and with the destruction of Anubis' army, we have felt more confident about making contact with other races. Many of the Tok'ra on my council are more suspicious than those you have met in the past, so it's only now that we were able to come to an agreement about widening our circle."</p>
<p>"That's understandable. We've run into quite a few renegade Tok'ra, haven't we, Sam?"</p>
<p>Sam just nodded. She wondered if Daniel was considering Martouf a "renegade" like the other traitors they'd defeated.</p>
<p>"Samantha?" Janet said.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Are you all right?"</p>
<p>Sam ran a hand through her already tousled hair. "Yeah, fine. I think I may head home though. I'm a little tired." And her mood had taken a dive over the past five minutes. Whether it was because of her thoughts of Martouf, or something about seeing Janet and Tethys still together, she preferred not to consider.</p>
<p>"You're going home?" Daniel asked, frowning. "I thought we were having dinner here."</p>
<p>"My head hurts," Sam said on the spur of the moment. It was as good an excuse as any.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should head back to the infirmary for a follow-up," Daniel said.</p>
<p>The infirmary, she thought, was empty of the one person she desperately needed to talk to. "No," Sam said, feeling more out of sorts than ever. "I'll see you tomorrow." She bolted, knocking her hip on one of the empty tables. Without turning to see if anyone saw, she continued out the door, and after a quick stop at her quarters, she raced off the base for the first time in over a week.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Janet stared into her empty soup bowl, lost in thought. Daniel returned with his tray and sat next to Tethys before digging in with gusto.</p>
<p>"Don't they feed you on missions, Jackson?" Janet asked.</p>
<p>With a full mouth, Daniel shook his head. "I haven't eaten since breakfast, actually. Didn't have time, there was too much to see on Athan. You really do have a fascinating infrastructure, and the library was beyond what I'd hoped for. I'd like to return again to learn more of your sect's history, with your permission."</p>
<p>Tethys dipped her head. "Of course. You have been very generous to me, allowing me to spend the day with your Major Fraiser here. I would be happy to return the favor. And perhaps--" Tethys turned to look at Janet, "the Major here would be willing to come with you, and see the facility for herself."</p>
<p>Janet flushed slightly, aware of the burgeoning attraction between them. The day had been more than pleasant, occasionally intense, and filled with small flirtatious moments. She'd learned much about the hard times Tethys had faced; she'd lost a lover of her own nearly six years prior when he was betrayed by a fellow Tok'ra. After his loss, she convinced her council to remove their group from the general, though admittedly small, Tok'ra population and carve out a space of their own. From that time, Tethys had single mindedly worked to preserve the security of their location, while still keeping track of the developments going on with the Goa'uld throughout the galaxy. She'd employed trusted operatives on many missions to ferret out information, and had herself worked undercover a number of times at great personal risk.</p>
<p>Even after only one day, Janet felt the old emotions bubble up to the surface, because this Tethys seemed very much like the one she'd known. While their conversations weren't as smooth and unforced as those between herself and her former lover, Janet figured the familiarity would come with time, if they were allowed the opportunity to get to know one another better. And Janet had every intention of doing just that.</p>
<p>"You know I'd love to visit Athan," Janet said. "I'd have to get cleared for gate travel by the General, but I'm very much interested."</p>
<p>"How long do you believe your injury will prevent you from traveling?" Tethys asked.</p>
<p>"Don't know, really," Janet replied, frowning at her sling. "Probably at least another week. My range of motion is sorely lacking at the moment, and the burn still itches like a mo-- uh, it itches a lot." Janet was pleased she'd caught the curse before it got out; she didn't want to insult Tethys. Daniel snorted into his water glass; he'd definitely heard the near miss.</p>
<p>"Perhaps I will inquire with General Hammond; I have something that may help you in that regard."</p>
<p>Janet shrugged. "I wouldn't mind getting off base. I haven't seen the sun, any sun, in almost two weeks. I think I'm experiencing vitamin D deficiency."</p>
<p>"Not to mention cabin fever," Daniel added.</p>
<p>"That too." As Daniel finished off his sandwich, Janet asked, "Do you know why Sam took off earlier?" She hadn't really wanted to bring up her departure in Tethys' presence, but she couldn't resist.</p>
<p>He shook his head. "Wish I knew."</p>
<p>"Do you mind if I call her from your quarters? I don't have access to an outside line yet."</p>
<p>"Absolutely. I'm almost done here, I can meet you there in a few minutes, if you want."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Danny. I'd appreciate it. I'm a little worried about her."</p>
<p>Tethys leaned forward. "Are you and Major Carter... close?"</p>
<p>Janet wondered if she detected jealousy in the woman's voice. "We are. She's been really wonderful trying to help me acclimate. Everyone has, really," she said, gesturing to include Daniel as well. "I don't think I could have chosen a better universe to come to."</p>
<p>Tethys smiled, her eyes softening. "I agree. I am grateful you came here as well."</p>
<p>Daniel coughed once, and Janet shifted in her seat. He'd definitely caught on to the tension between them. Janet decided it was time her day with Tethys should come to an end, before she got herself into any trouble. "Are you ready to go home, Tethys?"</p>
<p>The woman nodded and stood gracefully, while Janet wiped her mouth one last time. "See you at your quarters, Danny?"</p>
<p>"Sure thing, Mac," he said, standing politely. "Tethys, have a safe trip back."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Dr. Jackson. I hope to see you soon."</p>
<p>Janet barely heard his final, whispered comment, "As long as I have company, I'm sure you do."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sam tipped the beer back, draining the last of it. She didn't typically have beer in the house, but there had been a six pack left from an O'Neill barbecue she'd never made it to, so she'd popped it in the fridge immediately upon arriving home. Laying the empty on the floor, she jumped when the phone rang. She assumed it was a telemarketer, so she let the machine pick up. God knew that was about the only thing the machine was good for; she didn't get many real messages anymore.</p>
<p>The high-toned beep sounded, and she heard an unexpected voice. "Samantha, hi, it's Janet. Mac, I mean. Whatever. I wanted to call you, and uh, tell you about my day, and find out how yours went, since I didn't get a chance to talk to you. Earlier. Uh, I thought you might be home, but I guess you're busy, or had plans or something, so I guess--"</p>
<p>Sam finally ran to the phone; she'd wanted to spend the evening wallowing, but couldn't resist the mild plea she detected in Janet's tone. "Hello?"</p>
<p>"Samantha?"</p>
<p>"Hi, sorry, I didn't hear the phone."</p>
<p>"What were you doing?"</p>
<p>Sam looked around her house, nothing coming to mind. "Watering the plants."</p>
<p>"Wow. Do you have a lot of plants?"</p>
<p>It was a lie, of course, she had no plants to speak of (except for the dead spider plant in her bedroom she hadn't bothered to throw out), but Janet didn't have to know that. "Yeah. They were pretty dry since I haven't been home much."</p>
<p>"Of course. How's your head?"</p>
<p>"It's fine."</p>
<p>"I thought you said you had a headache?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I do. I did. I uh-- the drive home must have cleared it."</p>
<p>There was a pause on the other end. "Are you sure you're all right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam said, going to the refrigerator for another beer. She doubted this would be a very long conversation at the rate she was going.</p>
<p>"You sound... It doesn't matter. I just wanted to see if you had a minute to talk. It was... a wild day."</p>
<p>Sam slumped back on the couch. "Oh yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I know it's fast, but God, spending time with Tethys... I already feel like I could come to care about her a lot. More than a lot."</p>
<p>Sam's stomach knotted. "Really?" she croaked.</p>
<p>"There's just something about her that's so familiar--"</p>
<p>"You mean her face. Her face is familiar."</p>
<p>"But it's more than that," Janet insisted. "It's a feeling I have, like I was destined to meet her again. It's kismet. What else could it be?"</p>
<p>"Coincidence?"</p>
<p>Janet laughed. "Spoken like a true cynic. I really feel connected to her in a way I haven't felt to anyone for a long time."</p>
<p>Sam scratched her head, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Janet, have you thought that you may feel that way because she looks like someone you used to be in love with?"</p>
<p>"What kind of a question is that? Of course I've considered it."</p>
<p>"Well, I mean, it's only been one day. You might want to give yourself time to get to know her--"</p>
<p>"I already know her. She's almost exactly the same as the Tethys I knew. We talked today, all day. Her life experience is nearly identical-- everything matches up until the time she was blended with Anstice instead of Lantash."</p>
<p>"But still, she's not the woman you knew."</p>
<p>"How would you feel if an alternate Martouf walked back into your life? Wouldn't you be drawn to him, even if he wasn't a host? If he had long hair, or a beard, or different colored eyes? You can't tell me you wouldn't care for him just by virtue of who he appeared to be."</p>
<p>Sam swallowed. This conversation was heading into murky waters, and her facilities weren't at their sharpest. "That's a different situation, Janet."</p>
<p>"Oh right, I forgot. You were too afraid to let yourself love Martouf."</p>
<p>Struck dumb, Sam couldn't speak. There was nothing but a stunned silence on the other end of the line. Gripping the neck of her beer bottle tightly, she croaked, "I'm gonna go now."</p>
<p>"Shit, Sam, I'm sorry. That came out all wrong. Please, forgive me--"</p>
<p>"I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Janet paced in the lab again, as she had been doing sporadically for the past two hours. She hadn't slept much or well, worrying over the stinging judgment she'd hurled at Sam. Finally at 4:30 in the morning, she'd come to the lab, hoping to get lost in her research. She found little success.</p>
<p>The door swung open, and Sam walked in, hardly looking up.</p>
<p>"Samantha, I'm so sorry," Janet said, stepping right up into Sam's space. "Please, please accept my apology. What I said was stupid, and absolutely not true."</p>
<p>"It's no problem, Janet. Let's just move on."</p>
<p>"But Sam, I made a bad call, trying to compare our situations--"</p>
<p>"Janet!" Janet had never heard such a chilly tone from Sam, and it frightened her. "Forget it. I'm over it. It's not going to be a problem."</p>
<p>Panic set in; Janet felt on the verge of losing literally her only friend. Sam was her connection to this world, the one person she trusted and related to on both a personal and professional level, and one crass comment could destroy everything. "But it's a problem for me," she pleaded. "I feel terrible."</p>
<p>Sam seated herself in her chair and looked back at her. "I'm fine, Janet. Let's just... get to work." She turned away to focus on her computer screen.</p>
<p>Janet sat down on her stool, a burden landing solidly on her back. She had to find a way to make amends.</p>
<p>A few hours later, a call came in from General Hammond. "Yes, sir, hold on," Sam said. "It's for you, Major."</p>
<p>Janet bit her lip, never hating her title more than she did at that moment. Picking up another extension, she said, "Yes, sir."</p>
<p>"Major, we've had a request from the Tok'ra base on Athan for your presence. I know you haven't been officially cleared for gate travel, but if Warner can check you out, I'd like you to make the jump. We want to keep communications open with this group, and it sounds like they've pegged you as a liaison. Are you up for the job?"</p>
<p>Watching Sam's shoulders hunch over her keyboard, Janet wanted nothing more than to get away. "Yes, sir, I'd be glad to. I can head to the infirmary right now."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Major. Report to my office when you're finished."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." The line clicked off, and she hung up. "I'm uh, headed to Athan today. They've put in a request for me for some reason." Sam mumbled something she couldn't hear. "Pardon?"</p>
<p>Sam finally faced her. "I said I'm sure you'll have a nice time. If you see my dad tell him I say hi."</p>
<p>"I will," Janet replied. "Well, see you."</p>
<p>"Bye." Sam swiveled away from her.</p>
<p>Janet tried not to slam the door on her way out.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Carter."</p>
<p>Sam didn't respond, lost in the motion of the speed bag.</p>
<p>"Carter!"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Hey," O'Neill said.</p>
<p>She stopped the bag from swinging before turning toward him. "What's up?"</p>
<p>Jack sat on the ab machine seat right across from her. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Haven't seen you in almost three days, and here it is, 9:00 at night, and you're going all zen with the speed bag. What's the deal?"</p>
<p>"No deal, sir. I just haven't had the chance to work out much lately, and--"</p>
<p>"Aw, cut the crap, Carter. What happened between you and Mac? Slauson saw her take off out of your lab like a bat outta hell the other day, and she's still hanging out on that planet that looks like a dry version of Death Valley."</p>
<p>Sam felt her hackles rise. "Why do you assume it's my fault she left? Hammond asked her to take the mission, she took it. That's all I know."</p>
<p>Jack narrowed his eyes. "So something did happen."</p>
<p>"Goddamn," Sam cursed, smacking the bag once more for good measure. "We had a fight, okay? She pissed me off, and now she's gone, and I probably screwed everything up."</p>
<p>"Hey, relax, Carter. Look, whatever went on, I'm sure it's fixable. But you can't walk around like a zombie all the time because your new best friend went over to the dark side. We need you focused if we're going to stay ahead of the game. You're the one that keeps us ahead of the game, in case you've forgotten."</p>
<p>Sam wiped at her brow with her wraps. "I'm sorry, Colonel. I'll... work it out."</p>
<p>"Okay, good. Now, since I'm feeling warm and fuzzy after that resolution, were you fighting about that Tok'ra operative who was in here visiting our new Major?"</p>
<p>Straightening slightly, Sam said, "Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"'Cause I was *in the room* when Mac first saw her. That wasn't an 'Oops, I tripped,' moment. It was an 'Oops, my world just imploded' moment."</p>
<p>Sam stared at O'Neill. Sometimes he seemed like a goon, and other times his acuity was so sharp it startled her. "They knew each other. Or rather, Mac knew the counterpart of the host. Tethys."</p>
<p>"Knew her pretty well, I take it."</p>
<p>Sam stiffened even further. "I wouldn't know, sir."</p>
<p>He nodded. "Doesn't matter. It makes sense that she'd gravitate to a recognizable face since she left behind everyone she's ever known. I mean, that would suck. A lot."</p>
<p>Oddly, Sam hadn't thought in those terms. She'd been so focused on the hurt she felt, at both the fight and the sense that she might be pushed aside, that she hadn't considered how much simple comfort Janet might draw from Tethys. "Shit."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, Carter. Davis mentioned she checks in daily at 7, so if you *happen* to be in the control room then, it won't seem unusual." Jack stood and stretched. "Let's spar tomorrow. I want to see if your hook's gotten any better since last month. That work for you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Sam said, already planning her morning around the 7:00 hour. "Thanks, sir."</p>
<p>"Don't sweat it. Now get a shower. I can smell you from over here."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Janet spat out the sand that blew into her mouth, even more irritated now than she had been fifteen minutes before when leaving the Tok'ra facility. How Tethys had put up with the dry conditions for five years was beyond her. The grit was bothering her eyes, and the aridity was giving her nosebleeds every few hours. She couldn't wait to get back to the base and take a long, humid, very hot shower.</p>
<p>Coming upon the Stargate, she began punching in coordinates on the DHD. When the wormhole exploded, she waited a few seconds before sending her code. Standing in front of the MALP the General had generously allowed her to bring along, she waited for the signal to come through.</p>
<p>Less than a minute later, Hammond's face appeared on the screen below the camera that transmitted her own features to the video feed on earth. "Good morning, Major. What's your status?"</p>
<p>"Things are good, General, with the exception of the sand in my shorts," she quipped.</p>
<p>With a smile he tried to hide, he asked, "And the relations with the Tok'ra? Have you been able to discern if they're open to an alliance with the Jaffa?"</p>
<p>"It's possible, sir, but these Tok'ra are tough nuts to crack. They're used to an insular community guaranteeing protection, so it's going to be a challenge. Having Jacob here is helping though. Any word on the Jaffa?"</p>
<p>"Teal'c has been negotiating on Chulak, and he's informed me we'll know their intentions by end of day tomorrow. Are you prepared to stay there another couple of days?"</p>
<p>Janet ran a hand through her hair, shaking some dust free. "Only if you send me a humidifier. I think I've lost two layers of skin since I've been here."</p>
<p>At this the general laughed, replying, "If you had someplace to plug it in, I'd be happy to."</p>
<p>"Okay, then, when I come up with an adaptor I'm holding you to that. Anything else going on?"</p>
<p>"Yes, you have a visitor who wants to say hello. Hold on." Hammond moved away from the camera, and Samantha took his place, looking nervous and unsteady.</p>
<p>"Hi, Mac," she said.</p>
<p>"Hey, Samantha." Janet's heart sped up.</p>
<p>"So you're all right over there?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm good. You?"</p>
<p>"I'm okay. But I wanted to tell you, uh..." She looked around at the people undoubtedly standing just out of view, "I'm sorry about what happened the other day. You didn't deserve it."</p>
<p>Janet let out a huge sigh, releasing the tension that had gripped her since the moment she'd stalked out of Sam's lab. Smiling, she replied, "Thanks, Sam. I'm sorry too."</p>
<p>"We'll talk more when you're back, okay?"</p>
<p>"Sure, that sounds good."</p>
<p>"Okay." Sam looked much happier than she had when she'd first sat down, and it warmed Janet from the inside out. "Sir, anything else?" Sam asked off screen. "Nope, there's nothing else on this end. Is that it on your side?"</p>
<p>"Yep. I'll check in tomorrow, same time."</p>
<p>"Great. Maybe I-- I'll see you then, too."</p>
<p>Janet grinned. "Okay, see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Bye."</p>
<p>"Fraiser out." She watched Sam's face a few more seconds till the MALP lost the signal and the screen went black. Her mood on the walk back to her temporary quarters on Athan was significantly cheerier than the walk to the gate, and she was already making a list of what she had to tell Sam the next time they had a chance to speak for more than thirty seconds. "Yo, Adratos, what's for breakfast?" she asked, striding into the makeshift lab she shared with the other Tok'ra.</p>
<p>He bristled at her familiarity, which only made Janet want to poke at him some more. "I do not eat breakfast," the man said, turning back to his work.</p>
<p>"Well, I'd like some cereal, Fruity Pebbles to be specific. And I could use about a gallon of drinking water, 'cause otherwise I'm going to start losing molecular cohesion."</p>
<p>He turned back to her. "You make no sense. The Tok'ra do not require food as often as ...*humans* do. If you are not interested in working, please excuse yourself." He practically sneered at her.</p>
<p>"I bet Tethys would join me for breakfast," she said cheekily.</p>
<p>"*Anstice* will not need sustenance. If Tethys joins you, it will only be because she pities your weakness."</p>
<p>"You are charming as ever, Adratos. See you in a few." She left him alone, chortling over his arrogance. It struck her as hilarious, even more so because his egotistical attitude seemed to be so widespread among this community of Tok'ra. She wondered how Tethys had escaped the personality trait, but if she was honest with herself, she'd seen suggestions of it over the past couple of days. It was of no consequence, she told herself; she knew Tethys' heart was honest, and that was most important.</p>
<p>Their time together had not been as frequent as she'd liked; Janet had been immersing herself in the history of the Tok'ra, with Jacob's help, while Tethys had her own political dealings to handle. She found herself enjoying Jacob's, and Selmak's, for that matter, company very much. Janet saw Jacob as a brilliant mind, a great diplomat, and a kind father who wished he could spend more time with his kids. Selmak was wise, forthright, and rather impudent toward this sect of Tok'ra, which only made Janet love him more. He didn't stand on ceremony, and while he clearly sought this group's support, he would not sacrifice his integrity to get it. She had a little while before she was to meet him for their morning chat, so she dropped by Tethys' workspace to see if she was available to join her for a meal.</p>
<p>Peeking around the corner of the open door, she said, "Morning, stranger."</p>
<p>"Good morning, Janet," Tethys answered. "Are you well?"</p>
<p>"Very well," she answered, her palms already starting to sweat at the sight of the woman. "I wondered if you'd have breakfast with me? I hardly saw you yesterday."</p>
<p>"I've been very busy with the Council. We've been deep in discussions, as I'm sure you know," she said, deftly removing a crystal from her workpad and filing it away. "I should inform you they are not ready to commit to an alliance with the Tau'ri yet, and certainly not with the Jaffa. Adratos informed me you were not-so-subtly inquiring about our estimation of the rebel Jaffa yesterday. Is this true?"</p>
<p>"Well, sort of," Janet answered, surprised word had gotten back to Tethys so quickly. She had only mentioned the Jaffa in passing to Adratos; it irritated her that he'd picked up on her purpose so easily. "But it wasn't, in fact, an inquiry-- I merely asked if he'd heard much about their achievements. I didn't realize he informed you of all our topics of conversation."</p>
<p>"There's no need for you to suggest we become aligned with the Jaffa, Janet. It's not an option for us. Now, I have something to discuss with you."</p>
<p>"Wait a second," Janet said. "Why isn't it an option?"</p>
<p>Tethys stared at her curiously. "They are Jaffa. Slaves. It's simply impossible."</p>
<p>Sitting across from Tethys, Janet frowned in confusion. "They're slaves who have risen up from nothing to defeat a number of major system lords. They are a proud and powerful race."</p>
<p>"They have only achieved success with the help of the Tau'ri. They are valuable as foot soldiers, but undoubtedly one of their leaders will want to become a member of our Council. That is unacceptable."</p>
<p>"Tethys, I can tell you in all honesty you're underestimating them without reason. Jacob Carter told me of the alliance they forged--"</p>
<p>"An alliance broken by the very pride you spoke of." Tethys took her hand gently to caress the palm. Janet looked away, drawn in by the touch, but unable to forget the words she'd just heard. "Janet, please, don't let this ruin a perfectly lovely morning. I'll make you a deal-- I'll be happy to discuss these issues further with you at another time, once our alliance with the Tau'ri is set. Perhaps your passionate defense of the Jaffa will convince me I've been incorrect in my assumptions."</p>
<p>Meeting blue eyes, Janet asked, "Seriously?"</p>
<p>"Of course. Your passion is something I've grown quite fond of. There is nothing I would rather experience more."</p>
<p>The double entendre achieved the desired effect, and Janet flushed. Almost against her will, Janet found herself smiling back at the blonde. "I'm not sure I believe you," she said.</p>
<p>"Trust me," Tethys said, continuing to stroke Janet's palm.</p>
<p>"We'll see." She didn't want to let go of the subject, but she could see she wouldn't get anywhere today. She'd worry about it later. "What did you want to talk to me about?"</p>
<p>Tethys smiled fully, and Janet's breath caught. "I wondered... would you allow me to heal your shoulder entirely?"</p>
<p>"Pardon?" Of all the things Tethys could have brought up, this was most unexpected.</p>
<p>"I have recently procured a healing device. I believe you are familiar with the concept?"</p>
<p>Janet's eyebrows lifted. "Of a healing device, yes, but I'm not sure how I feel about someone using it on me."</p>
<p>"You did not have this experience in your other world?"</p>
<p>"Not really. I did heal someone, once, but I was sort of channeling Jolinar at the time, so the memory is a bit, ah, fuzzy." Years ago she'd healed Colonel Jenkins following their run-in with Seth, but she'd been so unnerved by the whole thing she'd left the device in storage and never brought it out again.</p>
<p>"I would be honored if you would permit me to assist you, Janet. I promise, I will not harm you in any way. Trust me," she repeated. Her eyes seemed to hide nothing as they pleaded with Janet, so finally, she nodded.</p>
<p>"Okay, I guess." Janet looked around. "What exactly should I do?"</p>
<p>Tethys crossed the room to open a cabinet. "It would be easier for us both if you removed your shirt, at least enough to reveal your injured shoulder."</p>
<p>Remove her shirt, Janet thought. Interesting. It made sense, however, so quickly she unbuttoned her top and slid it down her back. She hoped Tethys could work around the bra; she was nervous enough around the woman without having to be completely naked.</p>
<p>"That will do, Major," Tethys said, and Janet blushed again when the Tok'ra licked her lips as eyes ran across her exposed flesh. Tethys held out her two hands, one sheathed in the device, and closed her eyes in concentration.</p>
<p>Warmth spread through Janet's shoulder, followed by an intense sensation similar to the pins and needles she felt when waking a numb appendage. She shivered as the glow spread further down her arm, and her jaw dropped as the flesh seemed to re-knit itself before her eyes. Heat seemed to build inside her, and as she watched the planes of Tethys' face, she was stunned by the wash of arousal that followed. Her nipples hardened, and she felt more turned on than she had been in months. Slowly Tethys brought her hands higher, and the light swept across Janet's cheek. There was a slight sting, and Janet realized the last of the scars left by Apophis were healed.</p>
<p>Finished, Tethys exhaled a long sigh and opened her eyes. Janet, paralyzed by the beauty standing above her, simply blinked. Quickly the hand device was replaced in its cabinet, and Tethys came to kneel before Janet. "Are you well?"</p>
<p>Janet swallowed, cursing the goosebumps that had risen all over her body, especially across her exposed skin. It was only when she pulled her shirt into place that she realized the range of motion on her right side was restored. "Hey, wow!"</p>
<p>With a smile, Tethys stroked Janet's arm. "It was a success."</p>
<p>"Yes, it's amazing!" Janet lifted both her shoulders and rotated her arms, pleasantly surprised at how wonderful she felt all over. "I'm very impressed."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>Janet gazed into blue eyes, and was struck at the size of the pupils. Tethys' reaction to the healing was similar to her own, if the look on her face was any indication. The longing she'd felt for so many years came roaring forward, and she was unable to resist reaching out to caress the other woman's face. She was so dear; the small laugh lines around her mouth, the faint freckles dusting her nose, the lashes so long they left shadows under her eyes. Fate, said a small voice in the back of Janet's mind, it was fated for you to find her again.</p>
<p>Tethys leaned forward, and Janet tilted her head to accept the kiss, her heart in her throat. There was a soft press of familiar textures, and time seemed to slip as the woman's fragrance inspired a potent sense memory. The kiss itself was... not quite as she recalled, but she reminded herself that years had passed, and everything from before seemed different in this new perspective. When the kiss ended, Tethys pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Was that acceptable?"</p>
<p>Janet chuckled, the tension between them evaporating. "Yes it was. Do you mind if we just... leave it at that for the time being?"</p>
<p>The blonde head dipped in supplication. "I am at your service." As Tethys stood, long fingers twined with Janet's for a moment, squeezing briefly before letting go.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"You will pardon me if I am somewhat awkward. It has been, shall we say, some time since I have pursued another."</p>
<p>Janet grinned slyly. "Is that what you're doing? Pursuing me?"</p>
<p>Tethys fluttered her eyelashes, her mouth curving seductively. "Only if you are receptive. If you are not, I am only, as the Tau'ri say, testing the waters."</p>
<p>Laughing once more, Janet stood and stroked a petal soft cheek. "I think we can safely say I'll be receptive."</p>
<p>"That is good news."</p>
<p>"I should, uh, probably grab breakfast, since I have a meeting in a little while with Jacob. Or Selmak, whatever. Thank you again, so much, for healing my shoulder. It feels a thousand times better."</p>
<p>"It is my pleasure. It is unfortunate you do not possess a symbiote to aid in your healing."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sam hefted her overloaded pack higher on her shoulders, grateful they were nearly at the base. The day she'd spent in the Tok'ra facility six days before hadn't been as windy, and she had to pull her goggles tighter to keep the sand out. No wonder Janet was having so much trouble.</p>
<p>Janet's message that morning had informed them that they were as close as they'd probably get to negotiation, so SG-1 packed up and headed to Athan. O'Neill wasn't the greatest envoy they had to offer, but with the help of Daniel and herself, they had a shot. Teal'c knew already the Tok'ra would not be receptive to him, but no one had even considered asking him to remain on Earth. If they weren't willing to compromise, it was a no-go.</p>
<p>Finally, they made it to the main building, and pushed through the heavy metal doors with relief. Janet was waiting there with Tethys, Jacob and the two other Tok'ra whose names Sam couldn't recall. "Hey, kids, welcome to 21st century dust bowl!" Janet declared, grinning widely.</p>
<p>"Hey, Mac, glad to see you haven't blown away out there," O'Neill said, shaking Janet's hand. "What's the plan?"</p>
<p>Sam watched Tethys out of the corner of her eye, but she made no move to direct SG-1 in any way. Instead, Janet said, "We have a few minutes for you to stow your gear and get some water. Try and stay hydrated if you can. The sandstorms have been getting worse since day before yesterday."</p>
<p>"I feel like I'm on Tatooine," said Daniel.</p>
<p>"Agreed," Teal'c added.</p>
<p>"Tatooine?" Tethys said, a question in her voice. "I know of no such planet."</p>
<p>Sam smiled, meeting Janet's eyes. Apparently Star Wars was as much a part of Janet's reality as this one, judging by her knowing look. "It's just an expression," Janet said, touching Tethys' arm. Sam frowned.</p>
<p>"Come on," Janet said to the team, and she led them into a small room to put up their gear. Sam lingered, hoping Janet would stay behind for a moment, and she was pleased when she did. "How are you, Samantha?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine. And you look... different. The scratches on your face have completely healed."</p>
<p>Janet touched her cheek. "Oh yeah-- Tethys healed them with a hand device. And my shoulder too, check it out." She lifted her right arm and swung it around wildly.</p>
<p>Against her will, Sam found herself uneasy at the rapport of Janet and the Tok'ra, but she pushed it down. Janet was healed, and that was the important thing. "Wow, that's great. I-- I brought something else that might make you feel better too. It's not a healing device, but it could help."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Sam dug into the top of her bag and, with a mild flourish, produced the plastic piece of machinery she'd worked on the day before. "Ta da."</p>
<p>Janet stepped forward and took it, her brow furrowing. "Um--"</p>
<p>"It's a humidifier. A little naquada generator provides the power, so it should work for at least three weeks before the energy source has to be replenished. You just need water, and it should add at least 30% more humidity to the air in a 500 square foot space."</p>
<p>Staring at her, Janet stood unmoving. "You made me a portable humidifier?"</p>
<p>Sam wondered if she'd misunderstood Janet yesterday. "You told Hammond that you were having trouble with the dryness of the air--"</p>
<p>Janet nodded.</p>
<p>"So I just, you know, made it."</p>
<p>With a sigh, Janet looked down at her new piece of equipment. "Thanks," she said softly.</p>
<p>Worried over the reaction, Sam stepped closer. "You don't have to use it, I only brought it so you'd--"</p>
<p>"Sam," Janet said.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I'll use it." Chestnut brown eyes watched her carefully, a look Sam didn't recognize crossing Janet's face.</p>
<p>"Okay. If you're sure."</p>
<p>"I'm sure."</p>
<p>"Hey, girls, you can have a coffee klatch later," O'Neill said, sticking his head in the door. "Let's go."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," Sam said. "You can leave that with my stuff till we're done." Janet set the machine carefully next to her pack, and they left together for the meeting.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>That night, Janet sat on the floor of her quarters with her face directly hovering above Sam's gadget, inhaling cool, moist air for the first time in a week. It felt so good she wanted to cry. Sam's thoughtful gesture had moved Janet beyond what was logical, so she'd played off her reaction as best she could.</p>
<p>The meeting had gone... well enough that afternoon, though the Tok'ra were being difficult, as usual. Again they dismissed the notion of the Jaffa as an ally, even with Jacob's assertions that his own group had been making headway with the rebels. Anstice had been the least argumentative, and Janet truly believed she would be willing to reconsider the alliance at a later date.</p>
<p>Anstice had done most of the talking today, and it struck Janet again how different this symbiote was from Lantash. Janet couldn't put her finger on the uneasiness it caused in her, but she admitted she was relieved once Anstice had gone away, leaving Tethys in charge once the meeting had adjourned. They'd had their meal with SG-1 and given the team quarters to stay the night, so they could resume talks the following day. Janet wondered if she'd see Sam before she fell asleep; she'd missed their late night discussions.</p>
<p>Right on cue, she heard a knock. Janet quickly got up and slid the heavy door open, only to find Tethys holding two cups of something steaming hot in hand. "Hey, come on in."</p>
<p>"I have brought you some tea to help you sleep. Selmak told me humans often need a soothing beverage before bed to relax them, so I thought it might assist you." Tethys held out the cup with a shy smile, and Janet took it.</p>
<p>"That's very sweet, Tethys. It smells wonderful." She gestured to the seat next to her on the makeshift couch.</p>
<p>"It's made from a root we grow on my home planet, though I don't indulge very often. I travel home very rarely, so I try to ration as well as I can."</p>
<p>Janet was touched. "That's very generous, Tethys. I appreciate it." She sipped slowly, surprised at the sweetness that met her taste buds. "It's delicious."</p>
<p>"I'm glad." Tethys drank from her own cup, until she looked up, confused. "What is that sound?"</p>
<p>Grinning, Janet pointed. "It's a humidifier. Sam made it for me. It's powered by a tiny naquada generator, can you believe that?"</p>
<p>"Have you been suffering from the climate here, Janet?"</p>
<p>"Only a little. Nosebleeds, dry skin, that sort of thing. Nothing serious."</p>
<p>Tilting her head, Tethys said, "You should have informed me. I could have had one of the large humidifiers from the greenhouse brought in. We have over a dozen of them on the grounds."</p>
<p>Janet shrugged. "It's okay, this one works fine for my quarters." Plus she liked the idea of Sam spending time creating something with her in mind.</p>
<p>"I'll have one of the machines brought into the conference room tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Please, don't," Janet said. "It's not necessary, I promise."</p>
<p>"But it will make you more comfortable. I only want you to be happy here, for as long as you can stay."</p>
<p>"Well, I expect to be going back to the base with the team when the negotiations are over." Janet drank from her cup, the gentle flavor warming her stomach pleasantly.</p>
<p>"Perhaps there will be some reason for you to choose to stay here, Janet."</p>
<p>Eyebrow lifting, Janet said slyly, "Now what reason would that be?"</p>
<p>Moving closer, Tethys licked her lips. "Me." Without preamble, their lips met for a second time, and Janet found herself lost in the touch, past and present combining to sweep her up in the moment. The cup was taken from her hands, and though their lips parted briefly, they rejoined a second later. Pressing her hands to Tethys' face, she ran her fingers along the smooth skin, following the line of her neck up to the graceful shell of her ears. It was like coming home to a memory she long believed lost.</p>
<p>Time flowed over them as Tethys moved against her, until a tapping at the door broke the silence. Opening her eyes, Janet shifted out of the warm embrace, wiping her mouth with a grin. "Uh--"</p>
<p>"I suppose you feel an obligation to get that?" Tethys said, brushing her short blonde hair back into some semblance of order.</p>
<p>"I should. It could be business." Not to mention she wasn't sure if she'd ever stop kissing this woman without outside assistance. "Be right back."</p>
<p>Hoping her mouth wasn't too swollen, she slid the door open a few inches. Sam stood before her, still in her fatigues. "Hey."</p>
<p>"Hi," Janet said, unconsciously pulling her collar closed.</p>
<p>"Do you have a second?"</p>
<p>"Sure, come on in." She pulled the door open further, and Sam stepped inside.</p>
<p>She stopped suddenly when she saw Janet already had company. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't realize."</p>
<p>Tethys stood quickly. "It's nothing, Major Carter. Major Fraiser and I were just finishing our discussion, were we not?"</p>
<p>Janet cleared her throat. "Absolutely." She prayed she wasn't blushing too hard.</p>
<p>"I'll bid you both good night then," Tethys said, moving toward the door. Softly she brushed against Janet's hand, out of Sam's line of sight. "Till tomorrow," she whispered, touching Janet's mouth once with her finger before disappearing out the door.</p>
<p>Sam turned around once the door closed. "I'm sorry I interrupted... whatever."</p>
<p>"It's fine, Sam. It's probably better that you did. I think I'm already in over my head," Janet admitted, brushing a hand through her hair.</p>
<p>"How do you mean?" Sam sat on the crate across from the couch, glancing uncertainly toward the place Tethys had vacated.</p>
<p>"Well, uh... let's just say that if you hadn't knocked, I'm not sure I'd have spent the night alone."</p>
<p>Janet was more than surprised to see the bright flush on Sam's cheeks, spreading all the way to the tips of her ears. "Oh," she nearly squeaked.</p>
<p>Unable to hide her exuberance, Janet flopped back on the couch. "I don't know, Sam, it's like the years have just fallen away. I look at her, and sometimes it's like we haven't even been apart."</p>
<p>With a frown, Sam said, "But she's not the woman you knew."</p>
<p>Waving her hand dismissively at the repeated remark, she said, "I know that. God knows Anstice is no Lantash, but still, at the core, they're almost identical. Aside from the occasional air of superiority, she's just as I remember." Sam looked down at her lap, seeming unable to respond. "Samantha, I need to tell you something. It's important."</p>
<p>Finally, Sam raised her eyes.</p>
<p>"That night we fought, I never, ever meant to imply that you weren't brave enough to love Martouf. I snapped at you, when you were giving me perfectly good reasons not to get involved with Tethys too quickly. But I've been here nearly a week-- I know her now. She really is a good and honorable woman."</p>
<p>Sam looked away, lost in thought. "I trust your judgment, Janet." Her eyes slid shut. "You were right, though, at least partly. I was afraid of loving Martouf, like you said." Janet watched her carefully, sensing there was more Sam wanted to say. "I didn't have faith in the feelings Jolinar left inside me. They didn't seem real, even though they were so strong. It felt as if I'd be doing Martouf a disservice by going to him because of Jolinar, instead of loving him as myself. But now... I wonder if I wasn't afraid of having my heart broken again."</p>
<p>"Aw, Sam," Janet said, coming to kneel before her. "That's understandable. I had no right to accuse you of something much more complicated that I can fathom. Your life has been so different from mine, and you did what was right for you. Can you really forgive me for being so thoughtless?"</p>
<p>Sam exhaled. "You're forgiven. I'm sorry for how I reacted."</p>
<p>Janet smiled. "Well, at least now I'll know in the future that when the temperature drops below zero in your presence, you're probably annoyed with someone. I'm just going to try to keep it from being my fault in the near future, okay?"</p>
<p>Nodding, Sam replied, "Okay. Um, I should go, I think. Have to be up early tomorrow."</p>
<p>Standing, Janet ignored the cracking of her knees. "Yep. We've a long way to go with this crew. I believe they're worth it, though. They've been extremely creative in staying out of sight--we can learn a lot from them."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you're right. Can we catch breakfast tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Finally, someone to share a meal with. These Tok'ra eat about half as much as I do, and they sure as hell don't enjoy it. Come by after 7, okay?"</p>
<p>"You bet."</p>
<p>"And Sam?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I love my present. It's working beautifully."</p>
<p>"My pleasure."</p>
<p>With Sam's departure, the room was quiet again, save for the gentle hum of white noise that would soon lull Janet to sleep.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sam turned on her side for the fourth time, trying to get comfortable on the cot that seemed just a little short for her frame. Faint light filtered in around the edges of the heavy curtains, at least giving her something to focus on. The room was quiet, the air cool, but she was unsettled.</p>
<p>Janet was on her mind.</p>
<p>She'd finally admitted to herself that the "Tethys situation," as she'd come to think of it, was bothering her for a multitude of reasons, but it confused her for just as many. Janet was falling for someone she hardly knew, mainly because she'd loved her counterpart. But wasn't that the same reason Sam had felt so close to this Janet so quickly? Though she'd shown so many differences from her old friend, it was almost like Sam was hard-wired to care for her. It was bothersome; she wanted to know her feelings were distinct for each version of Janet, and she wished like hell she could have both of them in her life.</p>
<p>The old pain surged in her belly, reminding her of the violent events of six months ago that still gave her bad dreams. Janet's loss felt like a physical wound that had not healed, and she knew it never would. A tear trailed down her nose, sliding into her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on her current concern, which was that her new friend seemed to be slipping away.</p>
<p>She wanted Janet to be happy, obviously, but she didn't trust Tethys. She had no reason not to; her dad had told her that the Tok'ra had been nothing but accommodating since he'd known her, but something still felt wrong. Sam certainly understood how Janet could come to care for her so quickly, but still...</p>
<p>Turning over on her stomach, Sam sighed. It would be a long night.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Janet was just pulling on her shirt when she heard a strange scratch at her door. Quietly, she cracked it, and smiled. "Morning."</p>
<p>"Hi," Tethys whispered. "I know it's early, but I wanted to see if you would join me to watch the sunrise."</p>
<p>Nodding, Janet said, "Give me one second." Quickly she pulled on her boots and camo overshirt, since it was likely to be a chilly morning. It was still dark, but as soon as the sun came up, the chill would be gone almost instantly. She took a last gulp of moist air before shutting Sam's little humidifier off. It was the first day she hadn't woken up with a nosebleed since she'd arrived. "Ready."</p>
<p>Minutes later they were trekking hand in hand across a sandy plain, the air blessedly calm. Climbing a dune, Janet huffed with exertion, thinking she'd really have to get back to working out now that her shoulder was healed. Finally, they settled in a place Tethys seemed to recognize. Soft lips kissed her ear, and Janet leaned happily into the body next to her.</p>
<p>As the sun rose gradually over the horizon, Tethys spoke. "You're so beautiful, Janet."</p>
<p>Sighing, Janet replied, "So are you, Tethys."</p>
<p>"I knew the first moment I saw you that there was something between us; that you were special." Tethys trailed a finger up her arm. "We can become a powerful pair, you and I."</p>
<p>Janet smirked. "Powerful? I never quite considered that as a part of my future, but I suppose."</p>
<p>"Soon we will find you a symbiote to blend with, and then we can truly be together."</p>
<p>It had the same effect as a bucket of ice water dumped over her head. Janet pulled away from the gentle embrace, choking out, "Pardon?"</p>
<p>Tethys looked hopeful. "Once you are a host, then you may remain with me on Athan. You will be the connection between our peoples, Janet. Imagine what we could do when you are Tok'ra."</p>
<p>Frowning, Janet said, "What are you talking about? I don't want to be a host. I never intended to be one to Jolinar in the first place, but it was beyond my control."</p>
<p>Tethys' brow crinkled in confusion. "But Janet, you have to understand, I could never bond with a simple human."</p>
<p>Slack jawed, Janet replied, "*Simple* human?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Tethys stroked the hair at Janet's temples, and she couldn't help but flinch. "When you die, there will be no one to carry your memories and experiences to a new host. Your lifespan is brief, and I would be left alone when your time came to an end, just as I was years ago when I lost my mate. You cannot really expect one such as myself to expend the effort of loving again when nothing would come of it, can you?" Tethys placed her hands on Janet's shoulders. "Besides, as a Tok'ra, you will be stronger, faster, more brilliant than you could ever be on your own."</p>
<p>It was literally as if a veil lifted from Janet's eyes. The arrogance echoed in Janet's mind as she repeated Tethys' words in her head. "You're really not her," she whispered.</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>"The one I loved," Janet answered, astonished she'd allowed herself to be so blind. "Tethys. My lover. My love. She died, and I convinced myself you were the same. God, I'm an idiot."</p>
<p>"Surely the Tethys you knew would have believed as I do. Ultimately, your relationship would not have lasted unless you had blended with another Tok'ra."</p>
<p>Janet wanted to crumble. "You're wrong. In all the days we spent together, the subject never came up. Her heart was true, and loyal, and open. You... are not mine. You never were." She pulled away.</p>
<p>"Janet, don't do this. You said yourself you would like to have a symbiote to prevent further injury. It will extend your life."</p>
<p>"I didn't mean it seriously!"</p>
<p>"We *can* be together--"</p>
<p>"No," Janet said. "Never." She laughed to herself. "My stupidity goes beyond what even you might imagine it is. I can't believe I was thick enough to assume you were the same woman she was. My Tethys," Janet paused to touch blonde bangs, "was everything I wanted. And I was everything to her, exactly as I am."</p>
<p>"But Janet," Tethys said, catching her hand. "Please. We could learn to love one another. Give us a chance."</p>
<p>Janet leaned forward and kissed the soft cheek, trembling. The shock of everything was causing a physical reaction in her, and she only wanted to get away so she could fall apart. "Please don't let this damage our hopes for an alliance. I'd never forgive myself." Blue eyes stared back at her, incredulous at the rejection. "I misled you, Tethys. But no more than I misled myself. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>She walked off in the sand, turning only once to watch the breeze lift blonde hair that had lived in her memory for so long.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sam knocked on the metal door, wincing at the slight pain it caused in her knuckles. "Mac?" she called out when there was no response at first.</p>
<p>Eventually, she heard a faint voice call out, "Come in."</p>
<p>Pulling the door open, she stepped inside, surprised to see Janet staring out the window, lost in thought. "Janet?"</p>
<p>"You are now free to say 'I told you so.'" Janet's voice was flat. Dangerously so.</p>
<p>Moving closer, Sam asked slowly, "Why would I do that?"</p>
<p>"Because you were right. You tried to tell me that this world was different, that Tethys wasn't who I thought she was. I made an ass of myself, Sam. I thought I could love her, but I was seeing a ghost of someone long dead." Janet's mouth twisted as she held back tears.</p>
<p>"Aw, Mac, I'm so sorry." Sam wanted to offer comfort, but judging from Janet's tense posture, she wasn't sure it would be accepted.</p>
<p>"I just wanted *one thing* for myself, of all the things I lost, you know?" Janet whispered, tears finally sliding down her cheeks. "I made myself believe... when I didn't know her at all."</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>Janet snorted. "She wanted me to become a host."</p>
<p>Frowning, Sam snapped, "What?"</p>
<p>"I wasn't enough for her as a 'simple human.' Not smart enough, or fast enough, or powerful enough. As a Tok'ra I'd be a worthy partner-- a political figure with close connections to the Earth Alliance. She thought I was beautiful, but didn't want to waste her time loving someone with a life span so much shorter than her own."</p>
<p>That knocked the breath from Sam's lungs. "I--I can't believe it. That arrogant bitch!" Sam spat.</p>
<p>Janet laughed through her tears. "I wish I could share your attitude. I just feel like a goddamned fool."</p>
<p>That galvanized Sam. She crossed in front of the window and carefully enfolded Janet in an embrace. "That's not true, Janet, not at all. Caring about someone is never foolish."</p>
<p>Gentle hands came around Sam's waist to fasten at the small of her back. "Even when the person I care about is a dead woman?"</p>
<p>Pulling back enough to look Janet in the eyes, she replied, "Especially that. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Tears continued falling, and Janet crumpled into Sam's shoulder at last. Sam wrapped around her, trying to envelop the whole of her small figure. She wanted to shield Janet from every hurt that would ever come her way, and her protective instinct flared as she heard a knock on the door. Neither of them moved until there was a second knock. Sam held Janet's shoulders for a moment and said, "Stay here."</p>
<p>Janet nodded, keeping her back to the doorway as Sam opened it enough to see who it was. Daniel peered in, and Sam inched the door open a little more. "Hey, Daniel."</p>
<p>"Hey-- ah, Sam. You look... like you're not happy about something. What's up?"</p>
<p>"It's just a little... misunderstanding with one of the Tok'ra. Janet's having kind of a bad morning."</p>
<p>"Anything I can do?"</p>
<p>"Um, maybe bring something back here for her to eat before the meeting." It occurred to Sam that they had to be in the conference room, facing Tethys, in less than half an hour. "Shit, this is going to be a hard day."</p>
<p>Daniel made the face he usually did when he knew there was something seriously wrong, but didn't want to pry for details. Quietly, he said, "Okay. Be back in a minute."</p>
<p>Sam nodded. "Thanks." She closed the door softly.</p>
<p>Janet sniffled behind her. "Did you tell him?"</p>
<p>"No. But he was worried about you." Sam found herself wanting to wrap her arms around Janet from behind, but she made do with simply placing a hand on her shoulder. "He cares."</p>
<p>"He doesn't even know me. None of you do." Watery eyes looked up at Sam. "I'm not your Janet."</p>
<p>At that moment, staring into brown eyes so deep with pain, Sam solved the conundrum she'd wrestled with the night before. "Listen, Janet, I don't know all the details of your life...those can come later, if you want. But I know your heart; I have since the moment I set eyes on you. Call it a hunch. And you might not realize this, but I can care about Doctor Fraiser and you at the same time. One doesn't preclude the other."</p>
<p>Janet's face contorted for a moment, fighting tears. "Do you really think so?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Sam managed.</p>
<p>Sobbing once, Janet slipped back into Sam's embrace. A muffled voice murmured, "I wanted it to be her."</p>
<p>Sam held on tight. "I know." She slid her fingers into thick, soft hair, inhaling the scent. "I know."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Teal'c's dispassionate voice fed her punches, and Janet blinked to clear the sweat from her eyes. "Four five three," he said. "One two one three... Slip slip four five. Again. Again. Again. Time."</p>
<p>Huffing with effort, Janet backed off, wiping her brow ineffectually with a slick forearm. She was exhausted, and had no idea how long they'd been at it. Though she knew she shouldn't gulp from her water bottle, it was impossible not to. Her stomach rolled, and nausea caused her to bend slightly at the waist. Breathe through it, she told herself. Don't throw up on the mat.</p>
<p>"Major Fraiser," Teal'c said a few moments later.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" she replied, still gasping slightly.</p>
<p>"We will spend our session tomorrow in meditation."</p>
<p>Janet felt her eyebrows lift, and she straightened up. "Meditation? I don't do that stuff. This is relaxing enough for me."</p>
<p>"Nevertheless, tomorrow you will join me, and I will teach you the basic tenets of kelnorim."</p>
<p>"Teal'c, I understand you want--"</p>
<p>"Major Fraiser, our current activity is not achieving what you desire, which is to forget what happened on Athan almost two weeks ago." Janet flinched. "Meditation will not allow you to run from your emotions, but you will be able to channel them effectively, and eventually exorcise your demons. However, I would also recommend you seek out a counselor for assistance."</p>
<p>She was too surprised to be offended. "You think I need a shrink?"</p>
<p>His face never changed expressions. "I believe you are suffering greatly from your transition to this reality, and ignoring that fact is not helping you or anyone else. Though it is not my place, I feel compelled to inform you that there is a possibility you will be assigned to SG-1 in the near future, but if you do not pass your psychological exam, you will be prevented from joining the team, and eventually barred from gate travel."</p>
<p>Floored, Janet gaped at him. "SG-1? The team is full. And what the hell do you know about my psych exams?"</p>
<p>"As I said, it is not my place. However, I care about your future here, Major, and I care also about your emotional well being." His voice softened marginally. "Please, accept this advice in the spirit in which it is given. I want only to make your life better."</p>
<p>Wiping again at her brow, Janet relented. "You don't think I'm adjusting very well?"</p>
<p>"As well as can be expected. But all of us, General Hammond included, can see you are in distress."</p>
<p>Looking away, Janet felt the weight pressing on her again. "I ought to be able to handle it, Teal'c. I don't want to be weak."</p>
<p>Teal'c stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rejecting aid from those around you is the weaker choice, Major. Let us start with one session of meditation tomorrow, and we will go from there."</p>
<p>Janet found herself nodding, more unsure of herself in this moment than she had been the entire month she'd spent in this reality. "Okay," she said softly.</p>
<p>"Very well. That is enough for today. Now, we must stretch."</p>
<p>She pulled off her gloves and unfastened the velcro from her wraps, allowing Teal'c to remove them from both of her hands. She felt somewhat dazed; knowing that everyone had noticed her melancholy was unnerving, since she was so sure she'd hidden it well. Samantha was the only person she'd expected to be tuned into her emotions, but she'd kept a respectful distance. Sam's presence was the one thing that kept Janet from pulling her hair out on a daily basis, but life on the base had grown more difficult since the team's return from the failed negotiations on Athan. It was like she was mourning all over again, except this time for the loss of her world, rather than just Tethys. Being trapped indoors all the time wasn't helping, as she had yet to be cleared to leave the base.</p>
<p>Janet allowed Teal'c to be in charge of her cool down, and slowly he arranged and stretched her limbs enough to give her some kind of release. Her muscles warmed and softened under his attention, as he pushed her further than she would have pushed herself. Eventually, she found herself breathing in concert with him, and she could feel the endorphins rushing through her system. As she breathed in and out, she sensed a connection to Teal'c she hadn't experienced with anyone in a long time. When he stretched her arms out like wings, his chest pressed lightly to her back, she exhaled tension she hadn't noticed she was carrying.</p>
<p>Long minutes passed in silence, until Janet felt drained of all energy. Teal'c grasped her hands and brought her to a standing position. "Are you able to attend to yourself in the locker room, or should I take you directly to your quarters?"</p>
<p>His attentiveness warmed her. "I can make it, Teal'c. Thank you," she said sincerely.</p>
<p>"You are welcome... Janet. Until tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam tried not to grin as she swaggered down the hall, but it was tough, considering the news she had to deliver. Fortunately Hammond had been more than agreeable to her suggestion, so it hadn't taken much maneuvering. If this didn't perk Janet up, she didn't know what would.</p>
<p>She knocked on the door to Janet's quarters, and her smile slipped when there was no answer. After another knock, she figured the news could wait a little longer. Heading back to the elevator, she turned the corner and stopped. Walking toward her was Janet, dressed in the tank and workout pants Sam had bought her. However, Sam hadn't quite imagined the effect the outfit would have, since it left little to the imagination. Perfect curves drew her attention, and her eyes slid down the lithe form with more interest than she could hide. Sam swallowed against a suddenly dry mouth.</p>
<p>"Uh--"</p>
<p>"Hey, Sammy."</p>
<p>"Um, hi."</p>
<p>"What's going on?"</p>
<p>"I-- I wanted to come see you." Sam turned and walked along with Janet back down the corridor.</p>
<p>"About what?"</p>
<p>"Um... I had this idea." She scratched her neck, aware that it had gotten very warm in the last thirty seconds. "Did you just work out?"</p>
<p>Janet hesitantly answered, "Sort of. Well, no. I'm trying meditation. With Teal'c." She unlocked her door, and left it open for Sam to follow her in.</p>
<p>"Really? I thought you didn't go in for that sort of thing."</p>
<p>"I don't. Didn't." Janet tossed her towel into the hamper. "But Teal'c talked me into it, and I'm finding it pretty... enlightening." Sitting on the edge of the bed, she untied her shoes. "I saw Dr. Calhoun this morning too."</p>
<p>"Wow." Sam hadn't known Janet was seeing the base psychiatrist. "How was it?"</p>
<p>"Not so bad. She isn't as annoyingly shrink-ish as I was expecting." As Janet inspected her nails nonchalantly, she asked, "Do you think it's silly?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Me seeing a shrink."</p>
<p>Sam sat in the chair across from the bed. "No," she replied seriously.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"I was hoping you'd start going. I didn't want to say anything." Janet's mood hadn't been the brightest lately, but Sam hadn't known how to suggest she speak to a professional.</p>
<p>"Teal'c was the one who talked me into it."</p>
<p>Sam laughed. "You're kidding. I don't think I remember the last time someone uttered the words 'Teal'c' and 'talk' in the same sentence."</p>
<p>"He's surprisingly profound when he wants to be. In very short bursts." Janet reached over to flick on the humidifier Sam had given her before reclining on the bed. "What did you want to talk to me about anyway?"</p>
<p>It made Sam smile to see Janet still using the humidifier, but she tried to stay focused. "I spoke to General Hammond about a request I put in last week."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"Do you... want to leave the base and maybe hang out at my place tonight?"</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"It's all cleared, if you don't have plans."</p>
<p>Janet sat up. "Don't have plans? Don't have plans, she says! You're offering me a night of freedom, Sam. This is fantastic!" She clapped her hands together once, clearly thrilled. "The simple pleasure of being in a car again... Seeing the stars, breathing fresh air." Hopping up from the bed, she asked, "When do we leave?"</p>
<p>Chuckling, Sam stood. "Whenever you're ready."</p>
<p>"Less than five minutes." In a whirl of activity, Janet pulled out a duffel bag and started throwing things into it. Turning to Sam, she asked, "Can I spend the night?"</p>
<p>"Sure. You have 24 hours of leave, so you can take as much of that as you want."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm taking advantage of every second you can put up with me, Carter, so don't plan on coming back here till tomorrow night."</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am," Sam saluted. "Just knock on my door when you're ready, okay?"</p>
<p>"'Kay."</p>
<p>Janet hadn't been kidding; less than five minutes later, she arrived at Sam's door wearing jeans and a tee-shirt, raring to go. It was oddly pleasant to Sam seeing Janet outfitted again in the clothes she'd bought for her. They suited her perfectly, not to mention fitting like a glove. Licking her lips, Sam deliberately avoided checking Janet out, feeling rather like a nerdy schoolgirl with a crush on a popular cheerleader. No longer could she fool herself into thinking she wasn't attracted to the woman, but it struck her as odd considering she'd never considered the other Janet that way. They'd been close in the extreme, but sexual attraction hadn't been an undertone between them.</p>
<p>However, it did seem strange to look at Janet and feel that tug, so she did her best to bottle it up. Whether it had to do with worrying what Doctor Fraiser might think of Sam admiring her double, she couldn't be sure.</p>
<p>When the lift doors opened at the surface of the mountain, Sam had to jog to keep up with Janet as she raced for the exit. They passed guards who grinned at the exuberant Major as she waved at those who glanced her way. She practically threw herself outside into the cool night air, breathing a huge sigh as she finally set foot on the pavement. "Heaven!"</p>
<p>"It's not bad, is it."</p>
<p>"It's wonderful." Janet stood still in the fading light of an early spring dusk, inhaling air scented faintly of flowers and pine. Sam watched as she opened her eyes to gaze at the clouds near the horizon, grey turning to white and pale blue. Finally, she looked to Sam, the grateful expression saying everything. "This is good."</p>
<p>Sam headed for her car, and felt an arm come around her waist. She lifted an arm to casually drape it across Janet's shoulders, while the warm body pressed closer against her side. "Nice night," Sam said.</p>
<p>Janet glanced up, keeping in step. "Thank you, Samantha."</p>
<p>Anything for you, Sam thought.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Exiting Sam's Volvo, Janet marveled again that the woman even fit into it. "I love this car, Sam. Do you do the maintenance yourself?"</p>
<p>"How could you tell?"</p>
<p>"Oh, probably because it's in perfect condition despite the fact that it's... oh... more than thirty years old?"</p>
<p>"So I'm a little anal about my transportation. Could you expect any less?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely not."</p>
<p>Janet's first peek at Sam's home was yet another surprise. "It's adorable. And to be honest, I didn't think you'd have a house."</p>
<p>"It was my dad's, and when he went off with the Tok'ra, he put it in my name. It was weird, because I'd spent so many years in this tiny little apartment, so living in a house again took some getting used to."</p>
<p>They walked up the steps onto the porch, and Janet glanced around at the quiet neighborhood. "It's nice, here." Stepping inside, Sam took her jacket and hung it in the closet while Janet got acclimated. Everything was clean-- no socks on the floor, dishes in the sink, or piles of papers on the coffee table. "You're a Virgo, right?"</p>
<p>Coming up next to Janet, Sam replied, "Yeah, how could you tell?"</p>
<p>Grinning, Janet replied, "Lucky guess." She noticed the light blinking on the answering machine. "Ooh, you have a message. Want to listen?"</p>
<p>"It's probably a telemarketer." Sam pressed play.</p>
<p>"Hey, Sam-- it's Pete," the caller said, and Janet immediately saw Sam's posture stiffen. "I know I shouldn't be calling, but I was in Colorado Springs today, and hoped I'd catch you, but you're probably working like you're always working. Yeah. Um, anyway, I really wanted to see you... I'm sorry about what happened, you know? I'm just, really sorry, and I want to make it up to you, so if you--"</p>
<p>Sam stopped the message and pressed delete.</p>
<p>Janet touched Sam's arm as it lay on the countertop. "Want to tell me what that was about?"</p>
<p>Shaking her head once unconsciously, Sam said, "That was Pete." Janet waited. "We went out for a while, last year. He-- we broke up."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"I found out some things... Things that I wasn't thinking about when we first met. He knows about the Stargate program, but only because he had me checked out through the FBI and followed me for two days trying to figure out what I do for a living."</p>
<p>Janet nodded. "And?"</p>
<p>"And that wasn't that big of a deal, but it turns out he's kind of possessive. And jealous. You know how guys are."</p>
<p>"Well, I've heard," Janet said with a wry grin.</p>
<p>Sam laughed once, a forced chuckle, and Janet wrapped her hand around Sam's forearm more firmly. "Yeah. Anyway, I tried to break it off, but he didn't want to let go."</p>
<p>The tense note in Sam's voice put Janet on alert. "Did he... hurt you?"</p>
<p>"No, no, nothing like that. But I had a hard time for a while, and he didn't understand what it was like. When Janet died, I mean." Sam stared into space blankly. "I couldn't share that with him, or anyone who wasn't part of it. It wasn't that I didn't want to, but I literally couldn't."</p>
<p>Quietly, Janet said, "I understand."</p>
<p>"He didn't. It drove him crazy. He wanted every part of me, and I couldn't give it all. So it ended."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Sam. Really." Janet laid her head against a tense shoulder till Sam turned and hugged her. Sam's chest lifted and fell in a great sigh.</p>
<p>"I'm the one who's sorry, Mac. Tonight was supposed to be all about you getting out and enjoying yourself."</p>
<p>"Hey, one call from an ex can't ruin our night, can it?"</p>
<p>With a final squeeze, Sam pulled back. "I hope not." Glancing around the kitchen, Sam seemed to remember where she was. "Want a tour?"</p>
<p>"Sure." Janet let Sam lead her through each room, all the while pointing out pictures of her family and friends. There were a handful of photos of people she recognized, and only one of her counterpart with Sam and Cassie. She picked up the framed image, looking for differences between herself and the woman in the picture. "Her hair was so short."</p>
<p>Sam touched the face behind the glass. "Depended on the day."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"She had a different hairstyle every other month. She changed colors too-- red, brown, sandy blond-- you name it, she did it. She was one of those people who could look good no matter how she wore it."</p>
<p>Janet touched her own hair. "I haven't changed mine in a while." She felt a little self-conscious about the white streaks growing in, but figured hair color wasn't high on the list of military priorities. "I hate being so grey. Makes me feel old."</p>
<p>"If you want, maybe we can stop somewhere tomorrow and get that taken care of."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't mind?"</p>
<p>"Not at all. You have free reign till tomorrow, so we can do whatever you like."</p>
<p>"That might be nice. Besides, I've got serious split ends. You know, saving a planet can do serious damage to a girl's hair." Sam chuckled, and Janet set the picture down. "Is that the only picture you have of her?"</p>
<p>Sam tilted her head thoughtfully. "No, I have an album, mostly of SG-1, Cassie and Janet. Did you want to see?"</p>
<p>"Maybe later." She didn't want Sam's mood to droop any further, so she moved on to the next room. "Hey, where all your plants?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"I thought you had plants. All I'm seeing is a sad excuse for a spider plant over here."</p>
<p>"Oh, right." Sam looked blank. "I had to toss most of them, I don't have much of a green thumb."</p>
<p>Janet smirked. "Uh huh. Well I bet if we cut this baby back and give it a little new soil, it might survive. That's going to be my project for the night."</p>
<p>Though she seemed uncertain, Sam replied, "Okay."</p>
<p>Janet picked up the plant and turned to her. "What I meant to say is that it's going to be my project for right now."</p>
<p>"Oh. Um, I think I have soil in the garage or something. And you wanted scissors?"</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, Janet had repotted the small plant and left it in the sink to drain out excess water. "I bet in two weeks, you get new growth," she predicted.</p>
<p>"We'll see. I'm telling you, I have bad plant luck."</p>
<p>"Everyone's luck changes once in a while, Sammy. Have a little faith." She washed up, and saw that it was nearly seven. "What's for dinner?"</p>
<p>"Did you want pizza, or something a little fancier?"</p>
<p>"Pizza sounds good."</p>
<p>Sam grinned. "Great. There's beer in the fridge, by the way. I'll just place the order."</p>
<p>Janet waited to hear what Sam would order, and was surprised when she rattled off the exact ingredients she would have chosen. "Wait," Sam said into the phone before glancing at Janet, "do you like peppers and mushrooms? I know you like pepperoni."</p>
<p>"Sure." Janet breathed a sigh of relief-- she was wondering if Sam had forgotten who she was with. The night the gang had delivered pizza and supplies to her room had slipped her mind, but apparently not Sam's.</p>
<p>"Okay, half an hour. Thanks." Sam took the beer Janet offered her and tipped it back. "That's good."</p>
<p>"No kidding. I haven't had a drink in almost a month." She followed Sam into the living room, choosing a recliner while Sam flopped on the couch. "This living on base thing is really cramping my style."</p>
<p>"Hopefully you'll be able to get your own place soon."</p>
<p>After taking another sip, Janet said, "I don't know. Hammond hasn't mentioned it to me. I'm beginning to think I'll be sunlight deprived indefinitely."</p>
<p>Sam did her best to look reassuring. "I bet they're working on it right now. He knows it hasn't been easy for you, especially after the whole... ah... thing on Athan."</p>
<p>With a self-conscious grin, Janet asked, "So even General George knows what an ass I made of myself with Tethys?"</p>
<p>"No," Sam said seriously. "At least I don't think he knows specifics, but I'll admit, you seemed a little different after we came home."</p>
<p>"That's funny, I thought the same about you. You seemed... distant."</p>
<p>Sam gazed into her beer bottle as if it had the answer to the unspoken question. "I wanted to give you some space, I guess. You had such a hard time after Tethys, and honestly, I didn't know how to fix the problem. It felt like there was nothing I could do to help." She finally met Janet's eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't care."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Sam. There wasn't anything you could have done, if that makes you feel better. Dr. Calhoun said what happened probably amplified 'the natural period of mourning when a person experiences large scale trauma.'"</p>
<p>"You told Calhoun?"</p>
<p>"Had to. She knew there was something I wasn't telling, and after a while, she pried it out of me," Janet said with a smile. "She can be very persuasive, just sitting there, waiting for me to confess my deepest, darkest fears."</p>
<p>Sam nodded. "You definitely experienced large scale trauma."</p>
<p>"Poor Calhoun. My situation isn't exactly covered in the annals of psychiatry, if you know what I mean."</p>
<p>"I doubt most of her patients' problems on base are anything she could really prepare for. I... talked to her a little bit after Jolinar."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Janet was surprised Sam admitted to seeing a professional.</p>
<p>"I was really depressed for a while. Cassie was the one who got me through the worst of it, but Hammond wouldn't let me back on the team till I started talking to someone."</p>
<p>That jarred Janet's memory of Teal'c mentioning an upcoming opening on SG-1, but she didn't want to bring it up in case Sam hadn't heard anything. She would have to be patient, and hope she'd be in the loop by the time any real news came down the pipeline. Catching a glimpse of sadness in Sam's eyes, she said out of nowhere, "This is pathetic."</p>
<p>Sam chuffed out a laugh. "What?"</p>
<p>"All we're talking about is sad stuff. Pete, Janet, Jolinar, Tethys... I thought we were supposed to be relaxing and enjoying my one and only day off base for who knows how long!"</p>
<p>That brought out a real laugh, and Sam leaned forward to tap her beer bottle against Janet's. "You're right. Cheers. Brighter subjects, okay?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely. You mentioned the possibility of watching a movie... Do you have anything here?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah. I don't have many DVDs, but I rented a few, and borrowed a bunch from Teal'c as well."</p>
<p>Janet nearly choked on a mouthful of beer. "Teal'c?"</p>
<p>"He's got quite a collection. I'm not sure how he gets his hands on them all-- maybe mail order?"</p>
<p>"Who knew?" Janet said. Sam dumped a pile of discs on the coffee table, and Janet inspected the selection. "Let's see, no, no, maybe, no... I've never seen Moulin Rouge. Have you?"</p>
<p>"Nope. It was one of those movies I always meant to watch, but then things came up, and I was on base a lot, so I missed it. We can put that in the queue."</p>
<p>Janet spotted a title she hadn't seen in at least twenty years. She held it up. "Is this Teal'c's?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. What's it about?"</p>
<p>Grinning, Janet replied, "Teal'c as a closet Streisand fan. I'm never going to let him live it down. I can't remember the exact plot, but I do recall something about a Chinese dragon and people driving off a pier into the San Francisco Bay."</p>
<p>"I'm in."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Thank God we watched this first. I don't think I could handle going to sleep depressed tonight," Sam said, wiping her eyes a last time. She was mildly embarrassed to have cried for the final fifteen minutes of Moulin Rouge.</p>
<p>"Me neither. It was really good though," Janet said, sniffling into a tissue as the credits rolled.</p>
<p>Sam got up from the couch and grabbed the nearly empty pizza box. "Well, we'll have leftovers for breakfast."</p>
<p>"Or a midnight snack," Janet grinned.</p>
<p>"You really are a glutton. And since you are, do you want another beer?"</p>
<p>"I do if you do."</p>
<p>Sam turned to look at her. "That sounds like a dare," Sam drawled.</p>
<p>"No, a dare would be me offering to drink you under the table doing tequila shots. A beer is just a beer."</p>
<p>"Tequila shots, huh?"</p>
<p>Janet licked her lips, eyes drifting to a point slightly south of where Sam expected her to look. Something told Sam the attraction she was feeling was not as one sided as she'd imagined. "Yeah," Janet said, and Sam wished like hell she knew what the other woman was thinking.</p>
<p>Swallowing thickly, she headed for the kitchen and said over her shoulder, "We'll save that for another night." The image of licking salt from Janet's neck before downing a shot came to her mind, and the force of it nearly buckled her knees. Opening the refrigerator to get the fresh drinks, she stuck her head inside the door a little further to cool her rising temperature.</p>
<p>Thirty seconds later, she was back on the couch, reclining happily. "This is nice," she said.</p>
<p>Janet smiled lazily. "It's so exactly what I needed, Samantha, I don't know how I'll be able to thank you."</p>
<p>"It's good for me too, you know. It's refreshing to have company."</p>
<p>Snuggling down to get more comfortable in her seat, Janet said offhandedly, "I know for a fact you could have company a lot more often if you really wanted."</p>
<p>Sam cleared her throat. Was Janet implying what she thought she was? "What?"</p>
<p>"Half the base is in love with you, Sammy. You can take your pick."</p>
<p>The insinuation wasn't quite what she'd hoped. "Come on."</p>
<p>"True."</p>
<p>"Well, I like my current company, if that's all right with you."</p>
<p>Brown eyes blinked at her. "It is."</p>
<p>"Good, then." She felt the blush start creeping up her neck. "Ready for the next movie?"</p>
<p>"Sure," Janet replied softly.</p>
<p>Sam got up to change the disc, happy for the momentary distraction.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The ruckus onscreen continued, but Janet wasn't paying much attention, instead preferring to focus on a sleeping Sam. Her face was soft and unlined, her head tilted at what looked like an uncomfortable angle.</p>
<p>Leaning forward, she used the remote to mute the television and stop the film, turning the channel to the evening news. As she watched the talking heads, she stretched full length in her recliner, relishing the silence. At the base, there was always an undercurrent of sound, whether it was voices in the halls, unauthorized gate activations, or the constant hum of power keeping the base operational. Sam's home was quiet except for the sound of deep, even breaths.</p>
<p>Janet's eyes slipped closed as her mind drifted, and she deliberately tried to avoid thinking about going back to the base the next day. She'd mentioned missing the "simple pleasures" of life to Sam, but it was the lack of freedom to do as she pleased that was the real challenge. While the military was an overtly schedule oriented way of living, the Stargate program was much more lax, fortunately. Though she used to spend most of her free time at work, it had been her prerogative to do so; had she wanted to go off and enjoy herself elsewhere, she could have. Now, she felt trapped in her quarters, the low ceilings causing occasional bouts of claustrophobia. Calhoun said that was to be expected, but didn't offer any solutions.</p>
<p>This felt like a solution, though. If she could talk Hammond into letting her off base one night a week, she imagined she could survive. As long as she had Sam to keep her company.</p>
<p>She got up, deciding it was time for both of them to head to bed. Gently she perched on the couch, not touching Sam, but watching. Just the image of her face, so trusting and kind, seemed to center Janet. She reached out to brush wispy bangs away from her forehead, and murmured, "I had it all wrong a few weeks ago, Sammy. I think fate brought me here to find you."</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Sam mumbled, shifting her body to press against Janet's hip.</p>
<p>"Hi," she said.</p>
<p>"Hey. What time is it?"</p>
<p>"Just after eleven."</p>
<p>"God, three beers and I'm out like a light. I'm getting old," Sam breathed, stretching like a cat.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't say that." Somehow, Janet's hand found Sam's, and their palms pressed together naturally.</p>
<p>"I missed the end of the movie."</p>
<p>"We can watch it tomorrow, over breakfast."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Sam's sleepy voice made Janet smile-- she was only half awake. "Come on. I'll tuck you in." She stood and encouraged Sam to follow her down the hall, still holding her hand.</p>
<p>Teeth were brushed, clothes were changed, and Janet peeked into Sam's room through the open door. The woman stared out the window, illuminated by sodium lights from the street, and Janet was transfixed. She leaned against the doorway, waiting-- but for what, she didn't know.</p>
<p>Eventually, Sam moved away and noticed Janet. "Hey, did you get everything you needed?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Janet replied. "I'm here to tuck you in."</p>
<p>Sam grinned. "I forgot."</p>
<p>Pointing to the bed, Janet said, "Get in there."</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am." Sam slid under the covers and pulled them up, and Janet sat on the side of the bed for a moment.</p>
<p>"Good night, Samantha. Thanks for putting me up."</p>
<p>"You're welcome. Any time."</p>
<p>Janet found herself wanting to lean down for a kiss, but instead just brushed Sam's bangs back again, trailing one finger down her hairline. "Sleep well."</p>
<p>"You too," Sam whispered.</p>
<p>Janet headed to the guest room, heart hammering loudly in her chest. Something was happening between them, but she wouldn't rush. Slow and steady, she repeated, slow and steady.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sam watched Janet flip through a magazine in the hairstylist's chair, foil covering a significant portion of her head. "With your hair like that, I find myself wanting to call you Eunice." They'd watched the second half of their movie that morning, and the goofy character names were fresh in Sam's mind.</p>
<p>Janet looked at her from under one archly raised eyebrow. "I prefer Burnsie. And that means I get to call you Howard."</p>
<p>"Fair enough, Burnsie."</p>
<p>"Okay, Howard."</p>
<p>Sam giggled, and Janet went back to flipping through the magazine. They'd made an unspoken, mutual decision to leave the pizza in the fridge for breakfast, and instead Sam did her best to whip up some eggs and bacon. It had turned out well, for a change, and they'd devoured everything while watching the film. "How much longer does that stuff have to stay on?"</p>
<p>"A few more minutes." The relaxed expression disappeared from Janet's face. "Do you have to be somewhere?"</p>
<p>"No, not at all. I'm in no hurry. Just curious." Brown eyes narrowed, as if trying to gauge her honesty. "I swear," Sam laughed, and stood up from her semi-uncomfortable chair. "I might run across the street for a coffee, though. What can I get you?"</p>
<p>"I don't need anything, thanks."</p>
<p>Sam pursed her lips. "I didn't ask what you needed, I asked what you wanted."</p>
<p>Janet's smile returned, the one that Sam had made her mission to keep on her face all day. "Mocha something, or caramel. A latte?"</p>
<p>"Done." She wasn't sure if there was such a thing as a mocha caramel latte, but she'd do her best.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later she had a mocha latte with extra caramel in hand, and some kind of mocha chai latte for herself. Though usually not too daring in the coffee department, she was feeling inspired. When she entered the salon, Ezra the hair guru had removed all the foil from Janet's hair, and was styling it somewhat out of Sam's line of sight. She waited patiently, sipping her drink.</p>
<p>When the hairdresser turned Janet's chair around with a flourish, Sam nearly dropped her drink. The effect was stunning; red and gold highlights replaced the grey, the cut layered into a snappy flip instead of a shapeless one length do. "Wow," she said.</p>
<p>"Do you really like it?"</p>
<p>Sam blinked. "Yeah. Wow."</p>
<p>Ezra, Janet's new best friend, smirked. "Oh, honey, she likes it," he drawled. "Takes ten years off you, easy. Don't forget to dry upside down, and use the wax just like I showed you."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," she said, never taking her eyes off Sam. "Is that for me?" She pointed to the cup in Sam's hand.</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah. I forgot. Here." Sam handed it over, hoping her mouth wasn't hanging open.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>Ezra fussed with Janet's hair some more, while Sam wondered if this new hairstyle thing was really such a good idea. She was having a hard enough time hiding her attraction, and it was only going to get worse now. Fortunately, the style didn't remind her much of the other Janet's-- she had rarely gone red over the past few years.</p>
<p>Janet stood and kissed Ezra on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Ezra. It's amazing what a little color can do for a girl's self-esteem." She paid at the salon counter with some of the stipend Hammond had given her recently. Though she wasn't receiving an official paycheck yet, the general made sure she didn't have to rely on friends like Sam for loans for anything she needed.</p>
<p>"Ahh, I feel like a new woman." Beaming, Janet approached Sam and took her arm. "Thanks, Sammy."</p>
<p>"You're welcome."</p>
<p>"Are you sure you like it?"</p>
<p>Sam pressed a hand against the finely shaped fingers tucked into the crook of her arm. "I love it." Stepping out into the bright sunlight, she tipped her sunglasses down onto her nose. "We have a few more hours before you turn back into a pumpkin. Is there anything else you want to do?"</p>
<p>With a sigh, Janet said, "Let's just sit and enjoy our coffee for a few minutes in the sun."</p>
<p>"Okay. Are you sure you'll be warm enough?"</p>
<p>"I'll live if you will."</p>
<p>Sam took a seat next to Janet, and they soaked up some rays in 48 degree weather, Janet happy to be outdoors, and Sam happy to be by her side.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Janet waited patiently, at attention, in front of Hammond's door. She wasn't sure what the subject of the meeting was going to be, but she was nervous about it nonetheless. "You can sit, Major, if you like," Tony said from behind his desk.</p>
<p>"It's fine. I've got too much energy as it is," she said sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Okay. He should only be a minute."</p>
<p>Janet nodded, taking a deep breath. In her head, she tried a short meditation Teal'c had taught her, but she was too distracted for it to work. Finally, Tony looked up. "Go on in, Major. And relax, you've got nothing to worry about." His warm grin did much to ease her mind, and she wished like hell he'd said the words when she'd first arrived.</p>
<p>Inside, she was taken aback to see both the general and Colonel O'Neill, both rising from their chairs. "General, Colonel." She saluted out of habit.</p>
<p>"At ease, Major."</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir." She followed the men's lead and seated herself next to O'Neill. "What can I do for you?"</p>
<p>"My first order of business is to tell you how pleased we've been with your progress," the general said. "You've been with us a few months, and though it was rough at the beginning, we believe you've fit right in with this motley crew of soldiers and scientists. In fact, at this point, it's hard to believe we managed without you before your arrival."</p>
<p>Never one to turn down a compliment from her superior officers, Janet said, "Thank you, sir. I've been... very happy." It was the absolute truth; over the last weeks, she'd become more settled in her skin than she had been at any time in her former reality. There, she'd been lonely much of the time, never quite feeling like she belonged. She'd excelled in her studies and career, but with the exception of Tethys, she'd been relatively unsuccessful in personal relationships. Now, she'd come to value friendship more than ever, and her growing attachment to Sam Carter had a lot to do with that.</p>
<p>Hammond continued, "On three separate occasions, you've substituted for injured soldiers on off-world missions, and each time you've done extremely well. You're a solid team member, and your intelligence, strength, and know-how make you a valuable resource for all of us."</p>
<p>"Aside from the fact that you shoot a P-90 like nobody's business," O'Neill interjected.</p>
<p>She chucked. "Thanks, sir."</p>
<p>"As I was saying," Hammond continued, ignoring Jack's quip, "you're too good to stay away from the field for much longer, and we have an opening on a team you'll fit very well in."</p>
<p>Janet waited, anticipating.</p>
<p>"It's SG-1," Jack said.</p>
<p>Though Teal'c had mentioned the prospect to her long ago, Janet was still dazed by the news. "Are you adding another position to the team?" she asked.</p>
<p>"No. Colonel O'Neill will be relinquishing his spot to Major Carter. She'll be leading the team as soon as her promotion becomes official."</p>
<p>"Promotion?"</p>
<p>"To Colonel."</p>
<p>Janet smiled brightly, proud as hell of Sam. "That's fantastic. She deserves it." But with Jack off the team and taking over at the base, she wondered about Hammond. "Sir, if the Colonel here is going to be--"</p>
<p>"I'll be retiring at the end of May," Hammond interrupted, and Janet's heart fell. The general had been the one familiar face she'd known when she first arrived in this universe, and it felt like a physical blow to realize he'd be gone soon. "My grandchildren are growing like weeds, and I'd like to spend some time with them before they forget I'm around."</p>
<p>Remembering the way her own grandparents had been there for her all her life, Janet understood. "They'll thank you for it someday, General."</p>
<p>He nodded. "I'll be leaving you in the capable hands of Colonel O'Neill, soon to be General."</p>
<p>"Congratulations, sir." She tilted her head. "Are you sure you'll be able to let go of the gate, Colonel?"</p>
<p>He sat back in his chair, "Aw, you know, I think I've seen enough of the universe. I won't mind watching you and Carter take over saving the planet for a while."</p>
<p>Hammond said, "We'll be transitioning you onto SG-1 in three weeks, Major. I've been keeping tabs on your practice on the firing range, and with Teal'c training you, I'm confident you'll make an excellent addition to the team. At that time, there will be an official ceremony to induct you into the program, as well as to promote Major Carter."</p>
<p>"Mind sharing the spotlight, Mac?" O'Neill asked.</p>
<p>"Not at all. I hope it won't bother Sam."</p>
<p>"On the contrary-- she suggested the idea herself," Hammond said.</p>
<p>"Oh." Janet smiled, unsurprised at Samantha's generosity. "Sounds like a party."</p>
<p>"It will be," Jack assured her.</p>
<p>The general stood. "Thank you for your time, Major, and I couldn't be more pleased that things worked out this way. For all of us."</p>
<p>Janet stood along with Jack. She reached out to shake Hammond's hand, responding, "Me too, sir. Thank you." She punched Jack in the arm. "Thanks, Colonel."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Get outta here and find Carter. She's been dying to tell you since she heard the news yesterday."</p>
<p>"Dismissed, Major," Hammond said. "See you at tomorrow's briefing."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir." Soon she was racing down the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. When she came to the lab, she swiped her ID card and burst through the door. "Howard, you're going to be a Colonel!" she crowed.</p>
<p>Sam cackled and immediately came toward her, catching her up in an embrace that swept her off her feet. "Welcome to SG-1," she exclaimed. "Thank God they told you, I was about to go crazy!"</p>
<p>"Sam, I am so happy for you."</p>
<p>"And I'm happy to have you with me on the team. When Jack said he was leaving, I panicked, until the General said he had a good idea who to fill the space with. I was afraid to suggest you for the position, because I didn't want them to think I, that I--"</p>
<p>"I know what you mean," Janet said. This was going to be an interesting situation-- having the woman she cared most about in the world as her superior officer. The thought hadn't occurred to her until that moment, but there was no one she'd rather have watching Sam's back than herself.</p>
<p>The energy between them had been simmering lately; she'd caught Sam eyeing her more than once, but she never seemed embarrassed about it. Instead, she'd just blush a bit, watch her for a long moment, and turn back to whatever she'd been doing. It was... intriguing to say the least. "Do you think it might cause a problem?"</p>
<p>Sam frowned. "You mean us, could the way we are cause trouble in the field?"</p>
<p>Janet was charmed by the vagueness of Sam's description, *the way we are.* "Yeah."</p>
<p>"Well, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack are three of my best friends. They know me better than anyone. It worked for us, it can work with you."</p>
<p>Nodding, Janet said, "I hope so."</p>
<p>"Janet, as far as I'm concerned, there was one choice for SG-1, and you're it. Both Hammond and the Colonel agree. You belong here."</p>
<p>Sam said the words with so much conviction, she believed. "Okay."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sam lit the last candle and waited, holding her breath in the otherwise dark room. Her heart pounded in anticipation, knowing it wouldn't be much longer. As the wax started to drip down the candles, the door swung open. "Teal'c said the craziest-- what is this?"</p>
<p>"Happy birthday!" Sam said, pleased she had really surprised Janet.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, what day is this?"</p>
<p>Knowing Janet tended to lose track of the days since she rarely left the base, there were two surprises planned: one, a small, private celebration for just the two of them, and two, a larger party for Janet's friends on the base. "Hello, it's the 10th, silly, your birthday!"</p>
<p>"Oh my god," she repeated. "I didn't even realize!"</p>
<p>Laughing, Sam said, "I figured. Now come here and blow these out before they set the sprinklers off!"</p>
<p>Janet grinned crazily and leaned over the candles. She closed her eyes, her mouth set in a straight line, before exhaling a gust of air large enough to blow out all the candles. Of course, the loss of candlelight left the room in darkness. "Oops," Sam said, fumbling for the desk lamp. She switched it on to the lowest setting and asked, "Did you make a wish?"</p>
<p>"I did. And that's all you need to know."</p>
<p>"Okay, I won't pry. But was it a good one?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it was a very good one," Janet said, and Sam wondered if she was imagining the note of suggestion lingering beneath the innocent words. She chewed on the inside of her lip. "Where'd ya get the cake?" Janet asked.</p>
<p>"I made it."</p>
<p>"You baked me a cake?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. But the icing's from a can-- my cooking skills only go so far."</p>
<p>"Oh, Sammy, you are sweet." Janet came around the table and swiveled Sam around on the stool to embrace her. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Sam held on, dropping her head on Janet's shoulder for a moment. When Janet pulled back, she tilted Sam's chin up. "Why the long face?"</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Sam assured her, "It's nothing."</p>
<p>"Uh huh, that's a good one. Tell me what's wrong."</p>
<p>Looking down at the space between them, Sam felt the words bubbling up inside her. "Your birthdays are on the same day." Her eyes began to sting, but she tried desperately to push tears back. Today of all days, she needed to focus only on the present, but the past kept coming back to haunt her at the damnedest times. Janet melted back into her arms, and Sam let the tears come. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, trying to catch her breath. "I wanted this day to be about you, because I'm so happy you're here. But I just couldn't help thinking of her too."</p>
<p>A soothing hand rubbed her back. "I'd never ask you to forget her, Sam-- I owe her my life. I lost everything, and it was only because she died that I was able to start again, in a safe place where people care about me. And though it doesn't mean anything, I'd trade it all to bring her back. For you."</p>
<p>Hearing those words made Sam pull Janet even closer, and her knees closed around slim hips. She clung tightly, whispering, "I'm glad you're here, Janet. I don't know what I'd do without you." They stayed pressed together, Janet's nose finding a resting place in the crook of Sam's neck. The feel of warm breath on her skin seemed to calm her, and her tears slowly abated. She found herself rocking back and forth slightly, running her fingers along Janet's spine.</p>
<p>She had no idea how much time had passed when her computer dinged with an instant message. They both jumped, and reluctantly, Sam opened her arms and straightened up. She cleared her throat. "Let me, uh, just check that." Exhaling slowly, she brought up the message, though she knew who it came from. "It's Daniel. He wants you to go up to the conference room on 16 to look at something."</p>
<p>Janet ran a hand through her hair. "Is it a surprise party?"</p>
<p>There was no point in lying. "Yeah."</p>
<p>Laughing softly, Janet smiled. "Think they can wait a few more minutes?"</p>
<p>"I'll tell him we're not done here yet." She typed a quick return message, and got an affirmative answer from the party planner. Turning back to Janet, she said, "I really am sorry, I didn't mean to be so maudlin."</p>
<p>"Hey," Janet said, taking her hand, "this is the way things are. I don't want you to keep that stuff inside. I wouldn't mind if... well, if you told me about her, when you were in the mood to."</p>
<p>"You mean about what she was like?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Funny stories, or crazy things that happened, or just about who she was. If you want to talk about her, that is. Maybe that would help keep her alive, in your memory."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't think it was... weird?"</p>
<p>Janet chuffed. "I know weird, Sam, and this is not it. This is you, talking about a friend who's still a part of your life, and always will be. I'd like to know her better. I mean, I share so much with her-- a birthday, a face, a voice-- but I still feel like there's more to understand. Imagine how you'd feel if you suddenly found out you had a long lost sister, but she'd passed away. You'd still want to *know* her, wouldn't you?"</p>
<p>Sam nodded. "I think so."</p>
<p>"Anytime you want to talk about her, feel free."</p>
<p>Smiling, Sam touched Janet's cheek. "Okay." She sighed, and hopped down from the stool. Rummaging under her desk, she glanced over her shoulder. "I have some things for you. Want them now or after the party?"</p>
<p>"How about later? Gives me something to look forward to. And cover that cake, I'm having it for dinner."</p>
<p>Later, Sam felt a little buzzed from the champagne served as a toast in honor of the big day. The drink always made her a little lightheaded, even after only one glass. She watched as airmen and women surrounded her friend, listening with rapt attention as she told a story. There was something Janet had, some kind of personal charisma that drew people in like moths to a flame. The other Janet had had it as well, but Sam admitted, she'd often been uncomfortable as the center of attention. The job was probably the culprit; there were very few days that Janet hadn't focused most of her attention on either some looming medical issue, or concerns over raising Cassie.</p>
<p>Despite going through one of the most traumatic losses Sam could imagine, this Janet seemed to be light of spirit, and everyone around could sense it. Her ready smile drew attention from both men and women, and Janet had told Sam that more than one airman had expressed a romantic interest in her. Sam had been relieved to know that the interest was not returned.</p>
<p>She'd finally realized that her negative reactions surrounding the "Tethys situation" had been largely based on jealousy. Whether it was romantic jealousy she hadn't thought so much about, but over the past few weeks, it was becoming clearer. She was falling fast for Janet Fraiser, and she suspected it might be mutual.</p>
<p>Buying a birthday gift had been difficult, even though Janet owned next to nothing. She didn't want to go overboard; she left that to SG-1. They'd bought her an Ipod, and filled it almost to capacity with music collected from nearly two dozen volunteers who donated their digital CD collections. Clothes, gift certificates, a digital camera, and oddly enough, cooking equipment were all presented to her during the party, and she was thrilled.</p>
<p>Instead, Sam had tried to think small. During the party, she'd given Janet a fitted Marvin the Martian tee shirt, which she'd immediately pulled on over her regulation black shirt. There were two other gifts she didn't want to give in front of everyone. They weren't suggestive, but Sam didn't want to draw any undue attention to herself.</p>
<p>She sipped at her champagne, and Daniel approached. "Hey, Sam."</p>
<p>"Hi. You did a nice job with everything. The food was great."</p>
<p>"Well, you can't go wrong with appetizers and champagne."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"You're awfully quiet."</p>
<p>Sam shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just not in that big of a party mood."</p>
<p>"Thinking about Janet?" Sam looked at him. "Doctor Fraiser, I mean."</p>
<p>"Some."</p>
<p>"Me too. I wish we could have both of them here. I know that the laws of physics wouldn't have allowed it, but it doesn't stop me from thinking it would've been great to see them together. They'd have been quite a pair."</p>
<p>Sam smiled, trying to imagine it. "Yeah."</p>
<p>A flash went off in Sam's face. "That's going to be a good picture," Janet said, waving her new camera at them. "Can I get in on that action?"</p>
<p>"Sure," Daniel said, making room for her. Janet handed her camera off to Lieutenant Harkins and stepped between Sam and Daniel, putting one arm around each of them. Sam hunched down and held Janet around the waist, tilting her head close so they'd all fit in the shot.</p>
<p>"Say cheese."</p>
<p>The flash went off.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Back in the lab, Janet sliced a huge chunk of the chocolate cake Sam had made onto a plate. She dug in with Sam sitting across from her, waiting nervously for her reaction.</p>
<p>Fortunately, the cake was delicious. "Oh Sam, it's fantastic. Have some."</p>
<p>"No, I shouldn't."</p>
<p>"What, are you worried about your girlish figure? Unacceptable." She cut a piece for Sam, and slid it over to her. "You should enjoy the fruits of your labor."</p>
<p>When she took a bite, her forehead crinkled. "Wow. For a first effort, it's not bad."</p>
<p>Janet sat back, pondering that little piece of information. "The party was nice. I love my shirt, by the way." She looked down into the giant face of Marvin, brushing a cake crumb out of his eye.</p>
<p>"I, uh, I have something else for you. A couple of things, really."</p>
<p>Janet put her fork down. "You're spoiling me, you know. I've gotten way too many presents today."</p>
<p>"They're not much, just little things I thought you might like."</p>
<p>Sam got up and opened her desk drawer, removing two small wrapped packages. "Open this one first."</p>
<p>Janet grinned at the perfectly folded gift-wrap that seemed exactly like Sam. She carefully pulled at the tape, revealing a book; an old one at that. Turning it over, she paused briefly before finding her voice to read the title aloud, "'Through the Looking-Glass.'" It was illustrated, and had been worn and obviously loved by its past owners.</p>
<p>Janet touched the cover. "It's lovely." The significance was not lost on her.</p>
<p>"Now this one." She handed Janet a smaller box that fit in the palm of her hand. It was wrapped as meticulously as the other. After removing the paper, she lifted the lid of a velvet box. A small, silver ring lay inside, the intricate design catching her eye.</p>
<p>"It's a Celtic knot, see, the design is made up of one continuous thread."</p>
<p>Janet picked up the ring and slid it on the ring finger of her right hand. It fit. "It's beautiful, Sam."</p>
<p>"Daniel told me the ancient Celts believed that all life was interconnected, and that the physical and spiritual realms are tied together through death and rebirth." Sam met her eyes, and Janet was deeply moved by the emotion she found there. "I thought it was appropriate."</p>
<p>Janet stood and came around the table, sliding into Sam's arms. "I love it," she murmured in her ear. She kissed a soft cheek once, and a second time, before pulling back. Sam's mouth hung open slightly, her face so still it seemed like she wasn't breathing. Janet leaned in and kissed her lips. When she moved away a few inches, she felt Sam's quick exhalation of air. Janet kissed her again, more slowly, and Sam responded. She paused to breathe, and their mouths met a third time, while Sam's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.</p>
<p>Janet pressed her forehead to Sam's, fingers sifting through the ends of blonde hair. They stood that way, sharing one another's breath. Sam swallowed, and said, "Happy birthday."</p>
<p>Running her thumbs along Sam's temples, Janet said, "You're wonderful."</p>
<p>Sam smiled shyly. "You are too."</p>
<p>At that, Janet moved in for a hug, laying her head on Sam's shoulder with a sigh of contentment.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"So, you ready to get out there and explore the galaxy, Major Fraiser?" Sam asked as Janet tied the lace of her boot.</p>
<p>"Absolutely, Colonel. How's it feel to have a new rank?"</p>
<p>"Not bad. Strange, but I'm happy about it." She'd been promoted the day before, and Janet had officially been welcomed to SG-1. They were traveling to PF-156 tomorrow, and Sam was thrilled to be officially leading the team for the first time. Upon their return, there was a blowout planned at Hannigan's that would be well attended, Sam was sure. She selfishly hoped like hell nothing would go wrong on this mission; she had big plans for the night of the party. "I'm happier still that you're on the team now."</p>
<p>Janet straightened up and sighed. "I've uh, been wondering about that."</p>
<p>The tone didn't bode well. "Something wrong?" Sam sat next to her on the locker room bench. "If there is, I should know about it before we head out tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I'm not worried about anything, exactly, but I've been concerned about you. Us. Together." Janet ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not saying this right."</p>
<p>Sam shook her head. "Talk to me, Janet."</p>
<p>Janet finally met her eyes. "I shouldn't have waited so long to bring it up, but I, um, we're... Now you're my commanding officer, and you lead the team. I care about you, Sam, so much. More than I probably should. But I can't stop, and to be honest, I don't want to." As Sam noted the similarity of those words to ones she'd heard years before from Colonel O'Neill, Janet reached out to stroke her hand. She continued, "If it's too much to handle having someone on your team who's in love with you, tell me, and I'll request reassignment. I can talk to Hammond, tell him I've had second thoughts, that I need more time. He'll understand."</p>
<p>Sam's brain had stalled at "in love." She blinked, vaguely wondering if she'd heard correctly. "Pardon?"</p>
<p>Half-smiling, Janet said, "Do you really need me to repeat that whole thing?"</p>
<p>"How about just the part about being in love."</p>
<p>Janet dipped her head, looking up through her eyelashes. "Well, I am."</p>
<p>Sam caught her breath at the feeling that swept through her, sending chills down her arms. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and said, "I love you too."</p>
<p>A blinding smile was her reward, and Sam grinned back like an idiot. She covered her cheeks with her hands, embarrassed at the blush flooding her cheeks. Janet laughed and finished tying her other shoe before swiveling to straddle the bench. "So, that clears things up. Partially."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"But like I said, you're my CO. Can we pull it off?"</p>
<p>Sam rubbed her hands together and thought for a moment. "Two years ago, I would have said no. I told you about the, uh... thing between Colonel O'Neill and I, and that was something that neither of us felt comfortable moving forward with. When Janet died, I was lost for a long time. But when you came, everything changed. The sun looked brighter, food tasted good again, I remembered how to laugh. And then you went off with Tethys."</p>
<p>Janet nodded. "Not one of my saner moments."</p>
<p>"It was totally understandable, you know I realize that. When you came back from Athan, I didn't want to let you go, no matter what happened. Whether or not we ever got together, I'd still have fallen for you. I'm willing to take the chance, Janet. You're worth it."</p>
<p>Exhaling a long breath, Janet slumped. "I'm so relieved. I feel the same way. I just didn't want to screw things up. After what happened with Tethys, Calhoun *recommended* that I try and communicate better with my loved ones, so I wouldn't end up blindsided again."</p>
<p>"Sounds reasonable to me."</p>
<p>"She's awfully smart for a shrink."</p>
<p>"Will you, uh, tell her about me? Do you think there's any risk?"</p>
<p>"I've been unspecific so far, but considering I spend most of my time with you, she's probably figured it out. She also pointedly mentioned that her sister's partner gave birth to a baby boy last year, so I guess we're in good hands."</p>
<p>"Wow, I didn't know. That's nice." Sam found herself wanting to lean forward and kiss Janet. After all, they'd declared their love for one another without even a hug. "Um, is there anything else you're concerned about?"</p>
<p>Janet laced her fingers together and cracked the knuckles. "Yeah. I've been thinking about when I'll be able to spend the night at your house again. I've been thinking about that a lot."</p>
<p>Sam's heart skipped at least two beats at the change of subject. "How about after the party Friday night?"</p>
<p>"Good. I can't wait to sleep in a real bed again."</p>
<p>Sleep was the last thing on Sam's mind, and she'd bet her life it wasn't on Janet's either.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Janet threw back a shot, courtesy of Colonel O'Neill, and slammed the empty glass down on the bar to much applause. She was trying her best not to get tanked, but considering the speed at which the drinks were coming, it was a challenge. Sam was a few feet away, chatting with Daniel and a lieutenant Janet didn't recognize, and she found herself wishing the blonde would sidle up and put an arm around her waist. That would never happen, certainly not with the way things were in the military at present, but it didn't stop Janet from craving it. She turned the ring on her finger, thinking of the endless knot tying her heart to Sam's, and vice versa.</p>
<p>Now that General Hammond had granted her permission to leave the base whenever she was off duty, things were going to change. The paperwork he'd handed her earlier gave her even more to look forward to. Somehow, he'd convinced the government to pony up for a down payment and then some on a home in the suburbs, only a couple of miles from Sam's. The general had been concerned she wouldn't want to accept the gift, but in all honesty, Janet was relieved not to have to go house hunting. The place was twice the size of the apartment she'd paid rent for in her other reality, and if Hammond was being truthful, it would be ideal for her needs. Two bedrooms, two baths, a garage, a kitchen, appliances, and best of all, yards in front and back. Janet hadn't had a yard larger than a postage stamp since she was a child living with her parents and brother in Oregon, years ago.</p>
<p>A military man had left the property vacant some months prior, and when Janet arrived through the quantum mirror, Hammond had petitioned the President personally for permission to put in a bid, to somehow make up for all Janet had sacrificed. Everything seemed to have fallen into place without any help from Janet, which was remarkable considering the trouble she'd gone through over the past four months. To suddenly have a viable identity, including driver's license and social security card, seemed too much to ask for, but she had them.</p>
<p>Jack slid another shot down the bar, and it landed directly in Janet's hand. The surface of the drink was on fire, and the chanting around her grew exponentially as she examined it. A voice whispered in her ear suggestively, "Drink it." Sam blew out the flame over her shoulder, and Janet glanced at her briefly before downing the concoction in one swallow.</p>
<p>It was hot going down her throat, and Sam's breath behind her ear caused her nipples to harden. The alcohol wasn't helping her to control the desire to kiss Sam senseless, and the woman's presence behind her was about to send her into the stratosphere.</p>
<p>Though they'd shared only a few kisses since her birthday, the tension had grown enormously between them since then. Pushing Sam into something she wasn't ready for was not on her agenda, but the warm air on the back of her neck led her to believe she wouldn't have to try very hard. Turning around, she cleared her throat. "I have to use the restroom," she murmured, and willed Sam to follow her.</p>
<p>"Hey, where ya going?" Jack cried as she left the bar. "I was just about to buy you a slippery nipple!"</p>
<p>"Keep that one for yourself, Jack," Janet replied, unsurprised at his hijinks. "Be right back."</p>
<p>Sam did follow her, and when they got into the restroom of the bar, Janet paused to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were dark, the pupils enormous. Whether it was from intoxication or arousal she couldn't tell, but Sam stood behind her and watched her carefully. A hand fell on Janet's shoulder, one fingernail scratching down the back of her neck. "You're coming home with me tonight, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Nearly breathless with anticipation, Janet said, "If you'll have me."</p>
<p>"Oh, I will," Sam purred, glancing around for evidence of other occupants in the tiny room. "Let me know when you're ready to leave."</p>
<p>Janet leaned her weight on the sink. "I'm ready now, but I think it would look a little strange if we left our own party after only twenty minutes, don't you?"</p>
<p>Sam's alluring grin made her blink. "Yeah, probably." A hand clutched at her hip briefly, then disappeared. "But soon, okay?"</p>
<p>Nodding, Janet agreed.</p>
<p>When Sam left, Janet dipped her head and breathed deeply. She dampened a paper towel and pressed it to her forehead, trying to cool off.</p>
<p>Two hours later, Janet feigned drunkenness coupled with exhaustion as an excuse to depart. Though the three drinks she'd inhaled upon arrival had worn off, Sam had imbibed only diet soda, so she would be driving them home.</p>
<p>"You need to get a tolerance now that you're a part of SG-1," O'Neill mumbled, a little too close for Janet's comfort. His breath reeked of whiskey, and Teal'c and Daniel flanked him in case he fell over.</p>
<p>"Another time, Colonel, I promise."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you'd better. Colonel Carter, take care of her, you got it?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir." Sam looked strangely at O'Neill. "That rank is going to take a while to get used to."</p>
<p>"You'll adjust," Daniel said, and nodded to her. "Have a good night, Sam. Janet."</p>
<p>"Night," Janet said, and Sam's hand landed on her lower back, steering her out of the bar. She swallowed, amazed at the heat generated by only a few fingers' contact through the thin fabric of her shirt. They made their way through the packed parking lot to the classic Volvo, and Sam opened Janet's door for her. Quickly Janet hopped inside and unlocked the opposite door. As soon as Sam slid into the seat, Janet leaned over and kissed her, fast and deep. Her tongue pushed into the warm cavern of Sam's mouth, and a gentle hand cupped her head to tilt it just so. She was breathing heavily by the time they separated, and the tiny groan Sam emitted drove her crazy with longing. "Hurry," she whispered.</p>
<p>Sam started the car and knocked it into gear immediately. Janet was afraid they'd left skid marks in the parking lot, but she could hardly see through the haze clouding her vision. Every atom of her body was on alert, and it seemed each of her senses had magnified. Her skin was over-sensitive to temperature, her hearing caught every hitch in Sam's breath, her nose recognized the scent of arousal in the air, and her mouth... she could still taste Sam's flavor on her tongue. If they didn't get to Sam's house soon, there was going to be a problem, because Janet was going to tear her hair out.</p>
<p>She couldn't remember wanting to make love to someone so badly in her life.</p>
<p>Finally, Sam pulled up to the curb outside her house and yanked up the brake. Without considering the ramifications, Janet maneuvered herself across the seat and straddled Sam's lap, fastening their mouths together instantly. She could hear Sam whimpering as slim hips thrust against Janet's weight. Hands pulled too hard at her hair, but the sharp ache only served to heighten Janet's arousal. Sam took command and lurched forward, and they both jumped a few inches when the horn on the steering wheel yelped in protest. Janet's eyes flew open to see Sam blinking back at her, shocked at the interruption. They panted into each other's faces, till Sam finally managed to say, "Maybe we should go inside."</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sam's hands shook as they unlocked the door; she couldn't concentrate with the weight of Janet's breasts pressing against her shoulder blades. All she could imagine was the way they would feel, skin on skin, no barriers between them.</p>
<p>She fell inside when the door swung open, and Janet followed, slamming the door shut hard enough that a picture fell from the wall inside the entryway. A moment later Janet was on her, ripping at her shirt, and buttons flew in every direction. Sam pulled the torn fabric from her shoulders, walking backwards, trying to keep her hands on Janet every second. She'd had good sex in the past, great sex even, but she hadn't felt such intense *need* in her life, as if she didn't get Janet's bare body against her own in the next thirty seconds, she'd lose it.</p>
<p>Stumbling over her feet as her trousers fell to the floor, Sam shook them off over her socks and shoes. Somehow she managed to pull Janet's shirt over her head, only to nearly collapse at the sight of full breasts held in place by a thin scrap of fabric that masqueraded as a bra. Someone else had bought that bra for Janet, Sam was sure; she would have remembered the look of it, the feel of it. Her hands made contact, and for the first time she felt the weight of another woman's breasts in her hands. She groaned, maybe, or sighed; she couldn't really hear much past the pounding of her heart.</p>
<p>Hands reached beneath her underwear and grasped her rear, and Sam couldn't help but bend and flex beneath the touch. Still staggering towards the bedroom, she kicked off her shoes and simultaneously yanked Janet's pants down, falling to her knees to ease them off, along with Janet's shoes. Instinct allowed her to completely disregard her lack of experience; she pressed her nose between Janet's legs, the apex of which was miraculously at the perfect height while she was on her knees. Raking her bottom teeth across the damp material, she felt Janet's knees give out, and Sam's mouth followed her to the floor.</p>
<p>Ignoring the fact that they were lying on the hall carpet, she grabbed Janet's panties and pulled them off, immediately retaking her position at the center of her pleasure. Muscular legs opened for her tongue, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered the constant stream of begging coming from Janet's mouth, the way her fingers pulled at her head, asking for more, and more. Sam's hands found bare breasts, the bra having disappeared somewhere on the journey, and they felt full to overflowing as her mouth caressed and sucked and lapped with dedication. The liquid flesh was red and ripe beneath her kiss, the rhythm pushing her to places she'd only dreamed of. And then Janet was wailing, holding her head in place as the fluttering under her tongue commenced and continued long past anything Sam could have hoped for, prayed for.</p>
<p>She drank the honey that flowed, however foreign it may have tasted, only wanting to coax more from the source. But she was denied the pleasure by Janet, who sat up and heaved Sam onto her back, pulling at the clasp of her bra with both hands. Janet seemed frantic with need, and Sam did her best to help, removing the material herself. Then a mouth latched onto one nipple, and Sam's whole body reacted, her nerve-endings screaming with ecstasy at the sensation. Deft fingers disappeared beneath her panties once again, sliding amidst a gush of wetness and heat. Sam banged her head against the wall, but she hardly felt the pain as two fingers trapped her clitoris, massaging, pulling at her core. Then lips replaced fingers, and there was a press, push inside along a patch of flesh that had her clawing at anything she could reach. She may have screamed, but her mind wouldn't process anything except physical sensation. Her heels dug into the carpet, hips rutting against the pressure of Janet's mouth and hands in a wild ride that she thought would never end, until the rapture took hold, and she shattered into a hundred thousand pieces, scattering all over the hallway floor.</p>
<p>Sam lay still, her heart pounding so hard she could actually see her dog tags vibrating as they rested on her chest. The sound of her own gasps for breath mingled with Janet's as the other woman lifted her head to rest on Sam's thigh. "Goddamn," Janet said hoarsely.</p>
<p>Sam snorted softly through her nose, unable to do much else.</p>
<p>They lay motionless for a while, catching their breath, till Janet finally tilted her eyes in Sam's direction. "Hey. You there."</p>
<p>Sam looked into Janet's eyes, black in the dim light. "Yeah?" she exhaled.</p>
<p>"I love you like crazy, you know?"</p>
<p>Smiling, Sam blinked lazily at her. "Can you move up here?" Slowly, Janet crawled north, coming to rest her weight on Sam's body. "I love you so much, Janet. With my whole heart."</p>
<p>They stayed still for a while longer, till finally, Janet said, "Do you love me enough to carry me to the bedroom? I don't think I can walk."</p>
<p>Sam laughed, her voice echoing loud and long in the empty house.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A hand stroked along Janet's spine, up and down, just brushing her skin in the most delicious way. She'd woken some time ago, lying half atop Sam's body, their legs twined together. Though there was a disparity of height, Janet had felt more than comfortable. Her head was pillowed on an ivory breast, and she trailed her fingernails along Sam's ribs.</p>
<p>The room was bright; it had to be at least 9 or 10 in the morning. They'd made love long into the night, only collapsing once they were too tired to try for more. The night had been sweet, but the morning seemed sweeter as Janet rested contentedly in Sam's arms.</p>
<p>"Want to go see your house today?" Sam asked, her voice so low it was almost a whisper.</p>
<p>Janet tilted her head up. "Yeah. I ought to look at the place I'll be living, when I'm not here, at least." She sat up a little higher once she got a look at Sam. "My God, your eyes are incredible."</p>
<p>Sam touched her face. "What?"</p>
<p>"In this light, they're so blue, bluer than I've ever seen them. They're beautiful."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>Janet watched Sam's cheeks redden, shaking her head at the modesty of her lover. "You're adorable."</p>
<p>"Stop it. You are."</p>
<p>"Face it, Howard, I'm going to be paying you a lot of compliments in the future, so I suggest you get used to it."</p>
<p>Sam giggled. "As long as you call me Howard, I won't mind so much." Sam reached out and stroked above Janet's lip. "I like this," she said.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Your philtrum. It's very... attractive."</p>
<p>Janet reached up to her mouth, pushing Sam's hand out of the way. "This divot? Even though it's too deep?"</p>
<p>"It's not too deep. It's perfect." Sam leaned forward and touched her tongue to the small indentation before kissing Janet thoroughly. They parted on a mutual sigh of pleasure.</p>
<p>Lying back down against Sam's chest, Janet thought for a moment. "You call me Janet all the time now, instead of Mac, like Daniel and Jack. Can I ask why?"</p>
<p>Sam shrugged. "At the beginning, when I first knew you, I told myself I was worried that you'd think every time I said your name, I was thinking of her. But after a while, I realized that *I* was the one afraid to think of her. Mac was easier. Now, though, you seem like yourself. Janet. Does that make any sense?"</p>
<p>Janet nodded. "Sure. I hoped it was something like that."</p>
<p>Sam rubbed her shoulder. "I know who you are, Janet. I know you."</p>
<p>"I might need to hear that once in a while, if you don't mind."</p>
<p>"Anytime. I love you."</p>
<p>Janet leaned up for a kiss. "Love you." She laid her head back down, noticing in the brightness that the spider plant she'd cut back a while ago had sprouted a half dozen offshoots already reaching for the floor. It reminded her of the garden she'd always wanted to plant, if she'd only had a yard. "Now that you mention it, checking out my new digs sounds nice. Hammond gave me a set of keys last night, before Jack started buying rounds of Jello shooters for the waitresses."</p>
<p>Laughing, Sam replied, "I'm impressed Hammond lasted that long. I doubt he wanted to see the future head of the Gate program quite so shit faced."</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's nothing he hasn't seen before."</p>
<p>"You're right about that. Our second year holiday party, Colonel O'Neill combined beer and egg nog, and Janet got enough blackmail footage with her video camera to guarantee cooperation in getting physicals for at least six months."</p>
<p>"She used a video camera?" Janet was impressed. "Wow. A girl after my own heart."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was great. She even picked the bathroom lock with a paper clip to catch him worshipping the porcelain god..."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Hey, can you lift that a little higher? You're going to clip the front step if you're not careful, and if you break my new bed, I'll knock your block off," Janet said firmly.</p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am," the nervous airman answered, hoisting the frame up a few more inches.</p>
<p>"Aw, Burnsie, you're scaring the poor pup," Sam said, watching Janet work.</p>
<p>"He'll live," she said sarcastically. "But that bed cost me a fortune, and I want it in one piece." Glancing behind her, Janet said, "I expect you'd feel the same way."</p>
<p>Sam pressed her lips together briefly, trying not to grin. "Okay, you got me. It's a great bed. But why'd you get a California king?"</p>
<p>"You have to ask?" Janet raised her eyebrow.</p>
<p>Frowning for a moment, Sam thought about it. "Oh. Oh, right." She smiled. "Thanks."</p>
<p>"Well, it's not my fault you're so goddamned tall. I can fit fine in a double, but I don't think that would work very well."</p>
<p>Thinking about their antics of the past ten days, Sam agreed. "Probably not. I wish I could thank Hammond for giving you clearance to move freely away from the base."</p>
<p>"Me too, but that might be a bad idea."</p>
<p>Sam shifted gears, preferring to steer the conversation clear of romance while in the presence of a dozen military men. "The living room is already shaping up. I love the lamps you found-- where did you get them?"</p>
<p>"Some vintage store downtown. The guy gave me a good deal, so I'll go back when I figure out how to decorate the spare room. I'll admit, it's strange to start from scratch when trying to fill up a house. I mean, I have an *empty* basement. I don't think that's happened to me since... well, ever."</p>
<p>It was true; Janet had more vacant storage space than Sam could fathom. Coming empty handed to a new universe caused many problems, but having room for ancient grade school projects and overwhelming numbers of Christmas ornaments wasn't one of them. "You know, uh, my basement's still full of my dad's stuff, from before he left. I've been keeping all my things in boxes in the spare room. Since you have the space, would you mind if I moved some of them over here?"</p>
<p>Janet turned to her, face blank. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Sam sensed her apprehension; somehow, the idea of Sam keeping some of her things at Janet's implied a permanence to their union neither had discussed. But Sam thought maybe it might make Janet feel a little less alone if her house wasn't quite so empty. "I'm sure if you are."</p>
<p>Half-grinning, Janet said, "Okay then, pardner, you're on. But only if I get to look through your baby pictures and high school yearbooks, please. I'd like to see how my girl grew up."</p>
<p>Sam smiled and covered her forehead. "I don't know, Janet, that's asking a lot. I was kind of a... geek."</p>
<p>"But a gorgeous one, angel. I want to know every part of you, and that means pictures of you with Coke-bottle glasses and a retainer."</p>
<p>"Hey, I only wore head-gear for six months."</p>
<p>"Ooh, you make it sound so sexy." Janet glanced at the front door. "Hey! Watch the doorframe, Lieutenant! Don't think I won't make you do the touch up job yourself." Keeping her eyes on the lieutenant as he eased in the new breakfront, she said, "Bring your things by whenever you're ready. I can help, if you want."</p>
<p>"I'll get my stuff together once all your things are moved in and arranged. I don't want to complicate your set up."</p>
<p>Meeting Sam's eyes, Janet responded, "I don't think that's possible, Sammy. I'll always have room for you."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Janet leaned against the back of the elevator, listening to the hum of the machinery as it lifted her and Sam to the surface of the compound. Looking at Sam out of the corner of her eye, she decided now was as good a time as any to bring up what she'd been worried about. "Sam?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"After the briefing, when I spoke to Jack, he mentioned something to me I need to tell you about."</p>
<p>Sam glanced at her quickly, a flash of worry skirting across her face. "Okay."</p>
<p>"It's not a big deal, but apparently Tethys' council contacted your dad, and they want to try again with negotiations. They felt the original decision to call everything off was made in haste, and they want to see if we can come to some kind of agreement." Janet had long felt guilt about the situation; though Tethys hadn't come right out and said anything after their argument, she suspected the end of their brief relationship had put an end to the possible treaty. "They want me, and the rest of SG-1 to be a part of it."</p>
<p>"Oh." Sam pushed open the front doors, holding one for Janet to come through. She said nothing more, and Janet decided she was going to pull the feelings out of her no matter what.</p>
<p>"Sam."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"*Howard.*"</p>
<p>Sam chuckled. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"I don't want you to be upset about this."</p>
<p>"I'm not upset."</p>
<p>"You sound upset."</p>
<p>"I'm not, I'm just..." Janet waited for her to elaborate. "Okay, I'm a little upset."</p>
<p>"Sammy, I don't mean to presume, but you have no need whatsoever to be jealous."</p>
<p>"I never said I was jealous."</p>
<p>"Sure, but it would be only natural if you felt threatened--"</p>
<p>"Threatened? I could kick her ass. And I will if she tries to push you around again."</p>
<p>Janet felt oddly proud that Sam was so irritated, but she set that emotion aside. "Listen. The feelings I had for Tethys were my way of trying to recreate the past. It didn't work, and with good reason. I didn't love her; I loved a version of her that doesn't exist. It was a fantasy. Now, you, on the other hand, are real. You're my present and my future. And I just wanted to make sure you knew that when the talks started up again, because we're going to be involved."</p>
<p>"Wait a second," Sam said, as they arrived at the car. "How come O'Neill only told you?"</p>
<p>Janet shrugged. "I think he figured out that something went on between Tethys and I. He wasn't specific, but he said he wanted to give me a little time to get used to the idea."</p>
<p>"Huh. Who knew O'Neill could be so sensitive?"</p>
<p>"Oh stop, you know Jack's not a stupid man."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Hop in." Janet opened the door and slid into the seat. As she turned to fasten her safety belt, she felt Sam's hand on her cheek. "Hey."</p>
<p>She turned to see Sam leaning across the seat. "I'll try not to be jealous, as long as you promise not to fall in love with her."</p>
<p>Janet smiled. "I promise."</p>
<p>"Or kiss her."</p>
<p>"Promise."</p>
<p>"Or do anything with her involving physical contact."</p>
<p>Janet lurched forward and kissed her, slipping her tongue into Sam's mouth for a lengthy tangle. Finally, she pulled away, a little breathless. "Sorry, I know we're supposed to wait till we leave the grounds, but sometimes you're just too adorable to resist."</p>
<p>Grinning, Sam maneuvered back into her seat and started the car. "All right. I'm okay with it."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>They didn't make it five feet out of the parking spot before Sam put the brakes on. "Shit."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"We have a flat."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Thanks for the ride, Jack, I really appreciate it," Janet said.</p>
<p>"No problem, I'm glad I hadn't left yet. Need a lift tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Nah, Sam can pick me up, can't you Sam?"</p>
<p>Amused at Janet's mildly suggestive tone of voice, Sam replied, "Sure, Janet. I'll call you in the morning."</p>
<p>"You getting a car anytime soon, Mac?"</p>
<p>"Once I'm a little more settled in, I'll get around to shopping for one." She opened the door and stepped out into the rain. "Thanks again, sir. Sam, call me." Janet made eyes at her, the meaning of which Sam interpreted as, *Get your ass back over here as soon as you can.* "Bye." She slammed the door, and Sam watched as she scurried up the front steps.</p>
<p>For some reason, the kiss they'd shared in the parking lot had whetted her appetite, and as soon as Sam had started the car, she'd had one goal in mind: to get Janet naked and in her arms as soon as possible. The obstacle of the flat tire only served to ignite Sam's desire, and when she'd found her spare was flat as well, her frustration level skyrocketed.</p>
<p>The ride to her own house was interminable, but she managed to stay focused enough on Jack's line of conversation so as not to be totally rude. "She sure knows how to kick butt," the colonel continued. "You think Teal'c taught her that leg sweep she used to take down Reynolds last week in training?"</p>
<p>"Maybe. I'll have to ask her." Janet was taking over some combat training classes, lightening Teal'c's load. She had a knack for hand-to-hand fighting, and it was fascinating to watch her demonstrate. Fascinating, and not a little alluring. Sam thought back to the image of Janet circling her prey, skin damp with perspiration, tee shirt clinging in all the right places. She'd known she ought to be watching to gain skills, but it had been impossible to ignore the swell of Janet's breasts and hips as she'd crouched and spun on the mat. Sam felt a bit like a letch, but when Janet had caught her eye after she'd downed her opponent, the dark gaze told her Janet knew exactly the effect she was having on her new lover, and she liked it. A lot. That night that followed had been a long one.</p>
<p>Sam shifted in her seat, crossing her legs.</p>
<p>"You okay, Carter?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir. Just looking forward to getting out of the rain."</p>
<p>"You sure you don't want to grab a beer?"</p>
<p>"Thanks, sir, but you have fun with Daniel. I'm beat." They pulled up in front of Sam's house, and she braced herself against the wind that whipped around them "I really appreciate the ride. I did *not* want to spend the night on base just because of a flat tire."</p>
<p>"And a flat spare. You're slipping, Carter. What happened to the woman who changes her own oil?"</p>
<p>Sam laughed. "I still change my own oil, sir. The spare was a fluke."</p>
<p>"Yah, right, I still say you're slipping. Now get outta here and relax. No reading about weird molecules tonight, got it? That's an order, and I'm almost a General now, so I really mean it."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," she mock saluted. "No work tonight, I promise. Good night."</p>
<p>"Night."</p>
<p>She ran up the sidewalk and took cover under the eaves, looking over her shoulder to see Jack's truck meander down the street and turn the corner. Quickly she rushed inside, going directly to her bedroom. Clothes for the following day were thrown into a bag alongside some recent purchases, and soon she was speedily navigating the slick streets in her Mustang, a woman on a mission.</p>
<p>Janet had awakened her libido with a vengeance. Sam was prone to stretches of abstinence, mostly because of her job, but now that she'd had a taste of Janet's flesh, she didn't foresee any dry spells in the immediate future. Goosebumps rose on her arms as she imagined the velvet touch of skin on hers. Pulling up to Janet's house, she didn't even notice the enormous puddle she stepped in getting out of the car. Her mind was on one thing, and having it was the focus of all her energy.</p>
<p>Before she could even knock, the door opened to reveal Janet, still fully dressed in her fatigues. Sam practically jumped into her open arms, tossing her bag aside with one hand and shoving the door closed with the other. She lifted Janet's body and hoisted her against the wall, finding her mouth with accuracy and intent. Sam was gratified to feel powerful legs wrap around her hips, and before long, they were grinding together in a rhythm that could be mistaken for no other.</p>
<p>But she wanted more, and soon she slid Janet to her feet, and in one smooth move, turned her around and pressed her, face-forward, against the wall. While Janet's hands spread wide on the freshly painted surface, Sam pulled up the black shirt blocking her touch, and with one hand, flicked open the front close of Janet's bra. The other hand was busy unbuttoning green pants, and before she could even get the zipper all the way down, she shoved her hand inside. Janet's rear jerked against Sam's pelvis, and wet was all around her fingers as she combed through neatly trimmed hair to reach her goal.</p>
<p>Lush hips were already undulating against Sam's, and she met the pace with delight. "Inside," Janet whispered, and Sam did as she asked. With a loud groan, Janet's head snapped back against her shoulder, and the stretch of her long neck was too inviting to ignore. Sam scraped her teeth along the tendons, allowing to the sound of Janet's pleasure to fire her own. She bent over slightly to find a new angle, still caressing one of Janet's breasts to the cadence of her other hand.</p>
<p>Janet cried out, and suddenly another set of fingers tangled with Sam's between her thighs, encouraging them to press harder. "Yes, oh Sam, yes," Janet chanted, breath coming in short pants that said she was nearing the edge. When she craned her head and looked up, Sam kissed her, their tongues meeting gracefully despite the height difference. Then Sam felt the crush of muscle around her fingers, and Janet reared back with a howl that sent a rush of sensation through her entire body. Janet jerked in her embrace once, twice, a third time, before slumping her head against the wall, breathless.</p>
<p>Sam kept her hands still, heart pounding so hard it felt as though it would fly out of her chest. She waited calmly, but only moments later, Janet squirmed in her arms, pulling Sam's soaked hand from its damp haven. She twisted and dropped to her knees, tearing open the zipper of Sam's pants and pulling layers of fabric down to her knees. Instantly Janet's mouth was between her legs, and Sam braced herself against the wall, already so close she could taste it. Grunting with exertion, she looked down and met Janet's eyes. Hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, and she felt herself begin to crest. With a great roar, she hurtled over the precipice, and before she knew it, she was coaxed into a second explosion by unrelenting lips and tongue.</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes, Janet wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Mm," she said with a cheeky grin, and Sam burst out laughing. Awkwardly she fell to the floor, the pants around her knees impeding the journey. Janet tackled her and fell into her arms, wriggling to find a comfortable position in their half dressed state.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Sam said, "What is it with us and hallways?"</p>
<p>Janet cracked up. "I have no idea, but it works for me. I hung some pictures since the weekend. You like them?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. But um, we marked up the wall a little." She pointed with her chin, and Janet rolled over to see two sets of fingerprints, one looking distinctly damp, on the cream paint.</p>
<p>"Maybe no one will notice."</p>
<p>"Yeah, right."</p>
<p>With a sigh, Janet raised herself up, her shirt looking strange since her bra was unfastened beneath it. "We could move this into the other room. I made a fire and everything."</p>
<p>"Sounds very romantic. We--"</p>
<p>A knock at the door interrupted her. Sam panicked, terrified that O'Neill had for some reason come back to Janet's house to check on her. "Hey," Janet said, shaking Sam out of her trance, "it's just dinner. While I was waiting for you, I ordered from that Italian place around the corner. But we should, uh, zip up I guess." Quickly they got off the floor, and Sam went to the kitchen as Janet paid the delivery person. She hoped the guy wouldn't notice the distinct smell of sex hanging in the air.</p>
<p>As she washed her hands, Janet came up and wrapped her arms around her. "I got that pine nut fettuccine you liked last week. Is that okay?"</p>
<p>Turning in Janet's arms, she replied, "Perfect." She bent for a kiss.</p>
<p>"That was a pretty nice way to start the evening, I'd say," Janet said, nuzzling under Sam's ear.</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Sam wondered if she'd been a little too aggressive. "Was it, um, did I push too much?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't even say hi when I walked in the door," Sam said.</p>
<p>"I liked the way you said, hi, personally." She paused, before saying seriously, "Sam, I can assure you, I want you as much as you want me. Unless you hear the word 'no' come out of my mouth, I'm game. And when it comes to you, I don't think there's much I won't do," she growled, sliding her hands down to squeeze Sam's ass.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Really. You have some ideas?"</p>
<p>Despite the fact that the woman looking at her had just given her a mind-blowing orgasm or two, Sam blushed. "Well, I was doing some research last week, and I... uh, bought some stuff."</p>
<p>Janet pressed her lips together, tiny dimples forming at the corners of her mouth. "Some stuff."</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's in my bag."</p>
<p>"Go get it. Dinner can wait."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Don't move," Janet said, her voice low and intense.</p>
<p>She watched the movement of a pale throat as Sam swallowed, hands motionless above her head. "Okay."</p>
<p>"Shh, stay quiet, quiet as you can."</p>
<p>Janet's heart thudded noisily, wetness flowing freely between her thighs. She hovered over Sam, their breasts just brushing together in a way that made Janet drool faintly. Her hand traced down one long thigh, and Sam flexed the muscle unconsciously, but didn't move. Janet slid a pillow beneath her hips. "If you don't like it, tell me."</p>
<p>Sam nodded quickly, visibly reassured at the words. Janet knew her nerves were on edge, but only because she was heading into relatively unknown territory. She kissed Sam's knee with tenderness. "Relax, angel," Janet said slowly. "It's going to be so good."</p>
<p>Exhaling sharply, Sam reacted when she felt the first press of the new appendage at the vee of her legs, lifting her hips. "Be still," Janet said, and pushed, oh so leisurely, inside. Sam gripped the slats of the headboard, clearly trying her damnedest not to budge.</p>
<p>When Janet started to move back and forth, Sam whimpered though her lips were pressed together. Janet brushed her hair across Sam's chest, and fastened onto a nipple when the body beneath hers arched instinctively. Heat arced through her, the pressure of the toy she wore combined with Sam's subdued reactions driving her higher and higher.</p>
<p>Janet raised Sam's knee further, coming ever closer, a line of sweat rolling down her chest as she thrust. Meeting Sam's eyes, Janet panted wildly, finally saying, "Let me hear you, Sammy." Immediately, Sam grabbed Janet's head and pulled her down for a rough kiss, wrapping endless legs around her. She groaned continuously, and when Janet pressed a hand between their bodies at the hottest point, Sam shrieked as she jerked up, coming in a release fierce enough to spur Janet's on. She let out a shrill cry of her own, arching sharply as she peaked in an orgasm so intense it blocked out everything else.</p>
<p>Her body continued to thrust gently as the aftershocks thrummed through her, and gradually she came to rest atop Sam's heaving chest. Slender fingers threaded in her hair, caressing the back of her neck. Though Janet didn't want to break the spell between them, she was somewhat uncomfortable with the harness cutting into her hip. Easing back, she pulled away from Sam, who gasped softly at the loss. After pulling the straps down and off, she tossed the toy on the floor and reclaimed the spot she'd abandoned. One hand found its place between lean, muscular thighs, and she pressed a kiss to Sam's sternum. "Love you," she whispered, and smiled when she heard Sam echo the words. Once settled, she listened to the beat of the cherished heart under her ear, and closed her eyes to the sound of rain.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Half asleep, Sam pressed her nose against warm, sweet flesh, tucking in so her forehead was flush with the nape of Janet's neck. She smelled so good, and her lush body was smooth and soft beneath her hands.</p>
<p>Someone nudged Sam's back. She ignored it-- no one else was in the house. Eventually she felt the prod again, like a finger pushing at her hip. Squinting against the light on the sidetable that apparently she'd forgotten to turn off, she looked over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Janet sat on the bed, her back up against the headboard, legs crossed casually at the ankles. She wore a labcoat, stethoscope, regular uniform and those ridiculous heels she'd worn every day, up until the last...</p>
<p>"Janet?" Sam said, rolling over slightly, her right arm still trapped under a warm body. "I mean, Janet?"</p>
<p>Silently, Dream Janet-- for she could only be a dream-- smirked at her, an eyebrow mischievously rising as she took in the scene. "Lucky girl," Dream Janet said, her voice knowing.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Sam replied, "I know I am."</p>
<p>Dream Janet leaned to hover over Sam. "I didn't mean you, silly."</p>
<p>Sam couldn't help but smile, sadness welling up in her. "I miss you every day, Janet."</p>
<p>So slowly as to seem unnatural, Dream Janet's hand rose up and pressed to Sam's sternum, above her heart. "I'm with you, Sam. Always," she whispered. Heat spread from that place on her chest, as though Janet's hand was literally sinking beneath her skin and stretching out inside her body. "Always."</p>
<p>Sam jerked, her eyes flying open. Her face was still pressed against Janet's damp neck, and she felt the body in her arms shift to look back. Janet squinted as she glanced back. "You okay, angel? God, I didn't even notice we left the light on."</p>
<p>"Did we?"</p>
<p>"We must have." Janet blinked, then peered more closely at Sam through slitted eyelids. "You have a funny look on your face."</p>
<p>"I-- I had a dream. About Janet."</p>
<p>Knowing instantly what she meant, Janet turned over in Sam's arms to face her, propping her head up on one hand. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Sam swallowed. "I felt something nudging me awake, and I turned over and she was sitting right there, on the edge of the bed."</p>
<p>Nodding once to encourage her, Janet said, "Okay."</p>
<p>"She said she was with me, and pressed her hand inside my chest, under the skin."</p>
<p>"Oh... Well, did it hurt?"</p>
<p>"No. It was strange-- like heat spreading out in every direction. It felt... nice. Like she was still here."</p>
<p>Janet pressed her hand to that exact space on Sam's breastbone. "She is here."</p>
<p>Her heart pounded against the gentle hand, the similarity of the present mingling with the dream still fresh in her mind. "I love you," Sam said simply.</p>
<p>"Love you. Always."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Janet opened her eyes. Lines of sweat dripped down her temples, and again she marveled at the heat the room took on as they meditated. She wondered how long she'd been out; there wasn't a clock around for her to check.</p>
<p>Not a minute later, as if he sensed her awareness, Teal'c emerged from his meditation calmly, blinking once. "You are improving. It has been almost thirty-seven minutes."</p>
<p>Slightly taken aback, Janet frowned. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Eyebrow raised, she wiped her face with a cloth, not bothering to ask how he knew. "That's my longest session yet."</p>
<p>"Correct. How do you feel?"</p>
<p>Pausing, Janet thought about it. "Great. Refreshed, but a little tired."</p>
<p>"As you should be. It is late; you should be preparing to depart with Colonel Carter."</p>
<p>"You're right, but I'm not supposed to meet her till 7, so I have a few minutes."</p>
<p>Teal'c watched her. "You have changed much since your arrival here, Janet."</p>
<p>"You think so?"</p>
<p>"I do. You are better able to channel your aggression. You have also achieved a state of tranquility I did not expect. You are at peace."</p>
<p>Janet smiled. "I am."</p>
<p>"I believe it is the love you share with Colonel Carter that has allowed you to find this peace."</p>
<p>Janet looked down, realizing she shouldn't have been surprised that Teal'c had sensed the change between herself and Sam. It certainly made things easier for her not to have to explain things. "You're right, Teal'c. I love her very much."</p>
<p>"And she loves you."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>He nodded again. "Long ago, I often wondered what prevented Colonel Carter from becoming involved with Colonel O'Neill. Over the past months, I have come to believe she was waiting for you."</p>
<p>Janet blinked, the intensity of his sentiment sending chills through her body. She'd thought herself, many times, that fate had delivered her into Sam's waiting arms, but to have another person believe it was almost too much to handle. She shook off her bout of shivers and said, "I hope you're right, Teal'c. I am concerned about one thing though. Will it affect SG-1 as a team?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>She waited for him to elaborate. "Um, is that a good yes or a bad yes?"</p>
<p>"You and Colonel Carter keep no secrets, is this true?" Janet nodded in agreement. "You hide nothing; you desire only to protect. As your friends, Daniel Jackson and I feel the same towards you and Colonel Carter-- we would do anything to protect you. I do not think such affection will harm us, and in fact, will only help us be more productive as a unit."</p>
<p>Relief flooded Janet. "I'm very glad you feel that way, Teal'c."</p>
<p>"As I am pleased you have found a mate, Janet. Colonel Carter is a worthy partner, and I believe you will share a long and happy life together."</p>
<p>She laughed nervously. "We've just begun a deeper relationship, Teal'c."</p>
<p>"That is no matter. You love as one."</p>
<p>The words echoed out of the past, taking on a new meaning. "Yes. As one."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Hey," Sam said, coming up to walk alongside Janet.</p>
<p>"Hey," Janet replied, tilting her head sideways with the half-smile that made Sam want to kiss her.</p>
<p>"Did you, uh, talk to Teal'c?" She admitted only to herself that she was anxious about Teal'c's reaction.</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>Sam sighed. "And?"</p>
<p>"He already knew."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yep." They turned the corner, heading for the elevator. "What about Daniel?" Janet asked.</p>
<p>"I had a hard time keeping him from bouncing off the walls, he was so happy."</p>
<p>Janet chuckled. "Wow. That was a lot easier than I was expecting."</p>
<p>"I know!" Daniel had been more accepting than she could have hoped; he seemed to think they truly belonged together. "He wants us to have dinner some time, off base."</p>
<p>Glancing at her, Janet nodded. "I'd love it."</p>
<p>Sam gathered her courage to tell Janet the thing that had been bothering her most. "I realized something when I was looking at the calendar earlier." Janet waited. "Cassie's coming home in a few weeks. She knows about you, about your presence on the base, I mean, but not about this. Us."</p>
<p>Janet nodded. "Do you want her to know?"</p>
<p>"I think so. I don't want to lie to her. But it might be strange for her to meet you. I'm not sure if I want to tell her about us right away, if that's okay."</p>
<p>"Whatever makes this easier, Sam. We'll go at the pace you're comfortable with. You're the closest thing to a mother she has now, and the last thing I want to do is cause trouble. You've both suffered enough."</p>
<p>"You won't cause trouble, Janet. But I'll admit, I'm nervous."</p>
<p>"With good reason. Let's get the over the hump of us meeting, and then we'll worry about everything else, okay?"</p>
<p>""Kay," Sam said, relieved she'd gotten the idea off her chest. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"</p>
<p>Janet shrugged. "Don't know."</p>
<p>"Have anything in mind?"</p>
<p>As they stepped into the elevator, Janet replied, "Doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you."</p>
<p>They stood side by side against the lift wall, and Sam nudged her with an elbow. "You're too much."</p>
<p>Brown eyes met Sam's, wide and honest. "It's true, Sam. I don't care what we do if we're together."</p>
<p>"That's funny," Sam said. Janet trailed after her as the elevator doors opened. "I feel the same way."</p>
<p>Sam's grin was matched by Janet's sweet smile, and walking out into the world, they were embraced by the fragrant warmth of a summer night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>